L'Agence d'Assistance aux Héros
by AoYume-Chouppa
Summary: Malheureusement, je n'avais pas assez de place pour la description de la fiction, donc je la mets dans le premier post. Précision, c'est un OS coupé en plusieurs parties centrée exclusivement sur du [Izuku x Female Reader] ! (Ou quand je suis trop influencée par ce que je regarde sur le moment... ) Enjoy !
1. Avant Propos

_**Bonjour, bonsoir ! AoYume prête à vous apporter son aide !**_

 _ **Je me devais, avant de vous offrir cet OS entre Izuku et un Reader (c'est-à-dire vous), de préciser quelques petites informations que je trouvais importantes.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, préférant que ce soit un Os original, je ne m'inspirerai que de l'univers de Boku no Hero Academia, reprenant les personnages du manga ainsi que l'univers et tout ce qui va bien avec. Seulement, ce qui changera sera que vous évoluerez bien après ce qu'il est censé se passer dans l'histoire. Je trouvais cela plutôt compliqué de rajouter un personnage extérieur à l'histoire, juste comme ça et pour le plaisir. Donc non, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais vous ne serez pas à Yuei, du haut de vos 15 ans, en compagnie de vos personnages préférés... D'ailleurs, navrée de vous le dire, mais très peu d'entre eux feront une apparition ici...**_

 _ **Deuxième chose, c'est peut-être un Os, mais il est légèrement long, ainsi, je l'ai coupé en plusieurs parties afin que ce soit plus agréable à lire. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins un simple OS !**_

 _ **Troisième chose... J'étais certaine d'avoir à dire que... Ah oui ! Vos Alters sont déjà choisis par mes soins pour l'avancée logique de l'histoire donc je m'excuse aussi si ceux-ci ne vous plaisent pas, mais je ne les changerai pas !**_

 _ **Et dernière chose, l'Os est écrit à la première personne car je trouvais cela un peu dérangeant et impersonnel de l'écrire à la troisième personne, trouvant ainsi cela plus agréable et facilitant l'immersion dans le récit.**_

 _ **Je remercie ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ce paragraphe avant de commencer votre lecture ainsi que ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore abandonnée en cour de route. Je m'excuse aussi des fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez rencontrer, elles sont malignes et savent très bien se cacher !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Rappel :**_

 _ **[T/P] : Ton prénom**_

 _ **[T/N] : Ton nom**_

 _ **[l/c] : longueur de cheveux**_

 _ **[c/c] : couleur de cheveux**_

 _ **[c/y] : couleur des yeux**_

* * *

 _ **Synopsis que je n'avais pas pu mettre dans la description !**_

 _« Je papillonnais des yeux lentement avant de me redresser sur mes coudes pour lancer une grimace aux rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à passer les rideaux et qui m'éblouissaient joyeusement de leur lumière matinale, tout en levant une main pour la porter devant mes yeux dans un grognement de mécontentement. Sentant la forme qui me maintenait contre elle d'un bras tout de même bien musclé, gigoter légèrement dans mon dos, je me tournais doucement entre les draps pour lui faire face et observer avec douceur le visage endormi de mon petit ami, ses cheveux verts toujours aussi en bataille, que j'ébouriffais encore plus lorsque j'y passais les mains avec un amusement certain. Un grondement plaintif et ensommeillé me répondit tandis que ses pupilles vertes se posaient sur moi, avant qu'il ne me fasse un doux sourire en m'enlaçant toujours plus près de lui, posant sa tête dans mon cou avec un soupir d'aise tout en se rendormant. Comment en étais-je arrivée à côtoyer Izuku Midoriya, alias Deku ? Hum... Il me semble que tout était parti d'une journée tout à fait banale. »_

* * *

 _ **Fiche informative**_

 **Nom et prénom :** _[T/P] [T/N]_

 **Âge :** _Actuellement 20 ans._

 **Physique :** _De petite taille, possède de [l/c] cheveux [c/c] et des yeux [c/y]._

 **Caractère :** _N'est pas facile à approcher et à aborder, surtout si vous avez l'intention de lui tourner autour car extrêmement méfiante. Elle est solitaire et très désintéressée mais apparemment, cela cacherait un côté bien plus sentimental qu'il n'y parait._

 **Alters :**

 _Lévitation :_ _Elle est en mesure de se faire léviter, elle, et uniquement elle. Précisons bien que léviter n'est pas synonyme de lenteur._

 _Visions :_ _Peut prédire les évènements qui vont suivre et qui peuvent changer en fonction de ses choix. Avec plus d'information et de concentration, elle peut avoir une véritable vision de l'avenir. Cet Alter peut être dangereux à utiliser si elle reste trop longtemps dans sa concentration, mais aussi l'épuise beaucoup en énergie, elle doit donc en apporter régulièrement à son corps pour s'éviter le surmenage._

 **Travail :** _Offre son Alter de visions depuis deux ans à l'Agence d'Assistance aux Héros tenue par l'héroïne Mind Crash. Elle participe donc à de nombreux états d'alerte et précise les situations qui risquent d'arriver tout en conseillant les super-héros._


	2. Partie 1

**_Bonjour, bonsoir ! AoYume prête à vous apporter son aide !_**

 ** _Finalement, j'ai décidé d'avancer la sortie de l'Os car il me reste seulement une partie à écrire et je pense que je l'aurai largement terminée avant que je n'ai essoufflé toutes celles que j'ai déjà en réserve._**

 ** _Les parties seront publiée régulièrement chaque jour et en tout, il y en a six !_**

 ** _Voilà, c'est un peu tout ce que j'avais à dire..._**

 ** _Je serais ravie d'avoir quelques commentaires cependant !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _( Je mets le rappel une dernière fois : )_**

 ** _Rappel :_**

 ** _[T/P] : Ton prénom_**

 ** _[T/N] : Ton nom_**

 ** _[l/c] : longueur de cheveux_**

 ** _[c/c] : couleur de cheveux_**

 ** _[c/y] : couleur des yeux_**

* * *

Je poussais un bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en étirant consciencieusement mes bras vers le plafond de ma chambre dans le but de me réveiller un peu plus rapidement, ce qui n'eut comme effet que de me faire frissonner longuement tandis que le drap bleu de mon lit ne me recouvrait plus que la moitié du corps, laissant à loisir la fraîcheur de la pièce s'infiltrer à travers le tissus blanc de mon pyjama, uniquement composé d'un long tee-shirt et d'un mini-short. Posant un regard toujours aussi endormi et entouré de cernes à mon réveil juste à ma droite, posé sur la table de chevet à côté de mon lit, je poussais un grognement sourd en voyant l'heure qui s'y affichait avant de m'enfoncer à nouveau sous la couette, grelottante de froid pendant un instant, juste le temps que je reforme mon cocon pour me tenir chaud. Seulement, j'avais beau me tourner plusieurs fois, impossible de me rendormir, comme à chaque fois que je me réveillais en fait... Donc, vaincue par le sommeil qui ne voulait plus de moi, mais qui m'attendrait très probablement le soir, quand je rentrerai éreintée à mon appartement après cette journée de travail qui bien que légère était particulièrement éprouvante pour moi, je me décidais finalement à passer mes jambes hors de mon lit, frissonnant légèrement sous l'absence de chaleur, avant de compter silencieusement dans ma tête jusqu'à sauter presque instantanément dans la douche, balançant le drap qui alla se vautrer au sol, de l'autre côté de la couche.

Prendre une petite douche matinale ne me fit qu'un bien fou, relaxant mes muscles un par un tout en me réveillant toujours un peu plus et en me réchauffant. Cependant, le plus dur, ça allait être de sortir de la cabine encore inondée de buée afin d'affronter le sol et l'air froid du reste de la salle d'eau pour m'habiller. Alors, observant d'un œil mauvais mes vêtements que j'avais, comme à mon habitude, posés sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce en carrelages blancs, je grognais de mécontentement. Pourquoi donc faisais-je cela tous les jours ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me mettre dans des situations embêtantes et je n'arrangeais décidément rien puisque chaque jour se ressemblaient, avec les même conneries, bien évidemment...

Soupirant de lassitude, je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortais de mon espace chauffé pour attraper vivement une serviette que je me dépêchais d'utiliser afin de frictionner mon corps avant d'enfiler ma tenue de travail. Elle n'était pas forcément à mon goût, puisque me balader en costume noir avec chemise blanche et jupe s'arrêtant au milieu des cuisses, non merci, très peu pour moi... Mais, la directrice avait été très pointilleuse à ce sujet-là, tant que je n'étais pas directement sur le terrain, je n'avais aucunement le droit de m'habiller autrement. Faut dire qu'elle devait apprécier de voir tous ceux qui me tournaient autour à l'agence, ça devait être distrayant pour elle... Fort heureusement pour moi, mes collègues étaient en majorité des femmes bien trop occupées à s'occuper de leurs petites affaires pour observer les raisons de la dispersion de leurs congénères masculins et encore, il y avait le groupe de nuit et le groupe qui travaillait la journée, ce qui minimisait vachement le pourcentage de malchance à ce que j'en croise plus de deux dans la même journée. Certes, il arrivait parfois à mes collègues de me jeter des regards de compassion, car cela était très gênant à la longue, étant interrompue constamment dans mon travail, mais je devais faire avec et cela ne pouvait se passer autrement. Et puis, jamais je ne souhaiterai me retirer de cette agence, car j'avais trouvé ma voie et qu'elle me convenait parfaitement !

Sortant définitivement de la salle d'eau, après avoir soigneusement maquillé le contour de mes yeux [c/y] et brossé mes [l/c] cheveux [c/c] qui étaient agrémentés d'un joli ruban noir, je me préparais un petit chocolat chaud, car oui, chez moi j'étais toujours une véritable gamine, tout en regardant une nouvelle fois l'heure.

Hum... 9 h 30... J'avais encore largement du temps avant d'arriver au boulot, alors je sirotais joyeusement ma boisson chaude tout en allumant la télévision et zappant sur différentes chaînes, assise sur le canapé qui trônait au centre de mon salon, ouvert sur ma cuisine. Mon appartement n'était pas bien grand, mais il était tout à fait confortable et je m'y sentais très bien ! De plus, il était assez lumineux et de nombreuses fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière du jour, utilisables en cas d'extrême urgence, lorsque je n'avais pas du tout le temps de passer par la porte d'entrée et de traverser les nombreux escaliers des étages. Heureusement pour moi, sauter par l'une d'elles pour arriver plus rapidement à l'agence, depuis le dixième étage du bâtiment résidentiel, ne m'était pas encore arrivée ! Mais il était certain que cela pouvait se faire à tout instant, même lorsque je n'étais pas dans mes heures de travail, de ce fait, quand j'eus fini mon chocolat, je posais ma tasse dans l'évier et enfilais une oreillette, prête à recevoir un appel important à tout moment. En fait, elle me servait surtout à communiquer avec les autres, mais il était tout de même primordial que je la mette le plus tôt possible, un accident qui pouvait requérir mon attention était bien vite arrivé... Surtout dans ce monde où les super-héros et les super-vilains étaient très présents.

« _Deku, le super-héros, vient encore de battre un voleur d'un simple coup de poing magistral et..._ » Commença une reporter aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui faisait un magnifique sourire à la caméra, apparemment fière de se mettre en valeur tandis que dans un coin de l'écran, on voyait parfaitement ledit héros, ayant fait parler de lui depuis maintenant deux bonnes années, face au méchant de la journée.

Je fis un léger sourire en observant les images de l'homme en costume vert et aux cheveux de la même couleur littéralement en bataille avant d'éteindre la télévision d'une simple pression de la télécommande. Il était monté très rapidement dans l'estime de la population, dont la mienne, en secourant de nombreux citoyens et en reprenant parfaitement la place qu'All Migth avait laissé derrière lui après qu'il ait annoncé sa demande de prendre retraite, ce qui avait vachement fait remonter le taux de vilains agissant dans le monde et mit en panique la population qui était désormais privée d'un héros très puissant. Seulement, je savais bien à quel point Deku travaillait dur pour remettre un semblant de paix, avec tous les autres héros, bien évidemment ! Après tout, tous avaient juré de sauver les gens des méfaits des vilains, de ce fait, il n'était pas rare d'en croiser un dans la rue en train de faire une ronde afin de pouvoir agir immédiatement s'il y avait l'apparition de l'un d'eux qui semait le trouble dans la ville.

Il était bientôt l'heure pour moi de me rendre à l'agence, ainsi, je mis mes escarpins à talons noirs, encore une merveilleuse demande de ma patronne, avant de fermer la porte de chez moi. En sortant du bâtiment, non sans avoir regardé par curiosité si je n'avais pas du courrier dans la boîte aux lettres, je m'étonnais de la douceur de la température, craignant d'avance qu'elle ne me paraisse bien trop fraîche, m'obligeant donc à retourner dans mon espace vital afin de me dégoter une écharpe et un par-dessus. Ce fut donc joyeuse que je me rendis d'un pas léger jusqu'à mon travail.

J'arrivai rapidement devant un bâtiment de la police aux nombreux étages, ce qui le faisait monter à une bonne vingtaine de mètres dans le ciel et je soupirai discrètement avant d'y rentrer, taisant à nouveau tous mes sentiments au fond de moi pour ne laisser qu'un visage blasé qui signifiait clairement que je ne souhaitais pas être dérangée avant d'avoir rejoint mon bureau. Si les policiers ne cillèrent pas à mon entrée, habitués, lorsque j'atteignis le quinzième étage, celui exclusivement dédié à mon agence, ce ne fut pas la même histoire malheureusement. Ainsi, dès que je montrais le bout de mon nez, sachant pertinemment ce qui m'attendait, je n'eus aucune réaction en voyant le tapage qui commença à se former dans la large pièce pourvue d'une allée formée par les différents bureaux de mes collègues, tous pourvus d'un ordinateur haut de gamme uniquement pour leur travail. Retenant un grondement de lassitude, je tentais alors de faire comme si de rien n'était et passais lentement à travers la baston qui s'était déclarée entre deux hommes, l'un plutôt grand et aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, qui s'appelait Shotaro Kijima et un autre, légèrement plus petit, aux cheveux noirs en épis qui se nommait Naru Tsushiki.

S'ils étaient accessoirement en train de se battre à coup d'Alter en plein milieu du passage, croyant qu'envoyer des fleurs dans la tête de son ennemi pour le blond était plus efficace que ses propres mains qui ne faisaient que chauffer légèrement sous l'activation de son pouvoir, ils n'en étaient pas moins complètement ridicules. C'était même inutile, certes, et tout cela uniquement parce qu'apparemment je leur avais tapé dans l'œil... Comment ? Je ne le savais pas, et cela m'importait peu de tout façon, vu que je savais parfaitement que Shotaro avait déjà une petite amie très mignonne au passage, d'ailleurs, ça me déroutait beaucoup de le voir tenter de me tourner autour, mais aussi que son compatriote n'était pas mieux puisqu'il était supposé me tromper deux semaines après notre potentiel premier rencard, il y avait de quoi tenter de se faire oublier par ces deux énergumènes, ce qui n'était pas très concluant. Ainsi, je les ignorais superbement pour ouvrir une porte sur laquelle un petit panneau doré indiquait en toute lettre, [T/P] [T/N], mon propre bureau personnel ! Je n'étais pas arrivée à l'agence depuis bien longtemps, y travaillant depuis seulement deux petites années, mais mon alter nécessitait un peu de concentration et un espace qui me permettait de me reposer, ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin si je devais supporter, et cela m'importait beaucoup, ces deux imbéciles à longueur de journée.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi alors que Kijima me demandait si j'étais libre le soir-même, coupant court à la conversation inexistante qu'il essayait de créer avec moi, avant d'aller lentement m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil, devant mon bureau sur lequel était seulement posé un ordinateur pour les recherches si besoin était, quelques feuilles et un pot à crayon. Mon regard accrocha une tache verte et rouge non identifiée sur la surface de bois. Rectification, un ordinateur, un pot à crayon, des feuilles et un bouquet de roses rouges qui provenaient très probablement de Kijima. Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder l'intérieur de la carte qui allait avec le bouquet puisque l'écriture reconnaissable entre mille du blond traçait sans délicatesse mon prénom. Sans un regard de compassion, je jetais les fleurs dans la corbeille non loin de mon bureau. S'il avait du temps pour tenter de me mettre le grappin dessus, il devrait plutôt s'occuper un peu mieux de sa petite copine... Je ne l'avais jamais vue réellement, mais j'étais tout de même légèrement triste pour elle de voir que son copain n'était pas aussi fidèle qu'il le hurlait à tout bout de champ.

—« Je te dis que j'ai forcément attiré son attention, c'est certain ! » Fit la voix de l'expéditeur de l'autre côté de la porte, qui pourtant, était bien plus épaisse, me dévoilant à quel point il avait haussé le ton.

Indécise, je posais une main sur mon front pour essayer de me calmer et de reprendre mon sang-froid. Je me demandais alors comment j'en étais arrivée à travailler ici, en compagnie de ces deux guignols de service qui m'accaparaient tout mon temps de travail, ou du moins, seulement quand j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour répliquer et leur demander avec toute la gentillesse dont je leurs faisais preuve, de bien vouloir dégager de mon bureau. En fait, je me souvenais parfaitement bien de ce jour où j'avais pris cette fameuse décision qui changea littéralement ma vie et dans le bon sans du terme.

C'était il y avait deux bonnes années... Je venais tout juste d'avoir mes dix-huit printemps et j'étais littéralement paumée. J'avais toujours été une assez bonne élève seulement, je n'avais jamais su quoi faire de ma vie, car bien que tout le monde, ou la plus grande majorité, souhaitait devenir des héros, ce n'était pas mon intention... D'ailleurs, mes Alters n'étaient pas foncièrement utiles à la vie de super-héros, c'était en grande partie pour cela que je m'étais tout d'abord désistée envers mes parents. Seulement, juste pour leur faire plaisir et pour leur montrer que je n'étais décidément pas faite pour être un symbole de la paix, je m'étais inscrite au concours d'admission du fameux lycée Yuei. Cependant, bien que j'eus une très bonne note à l'épreuve écrite, j'avais été immédiatement recalée pour l'épreuve pratique, puisque mes pouvoirs ne me permettaient ni de me défendre, ni d'attaquer au corps à corps avec des robots géants. De ce fait, j'avais décidé d'intégrer une autre académie bien plus modeste, qui pouvait m'ouvrir de nombreuses portes pour mon avenir. Mais même malgré cela, impossible de trouver le domaine auquel je voulais appartenir et quand bien même je souhaitais trouver une véritable utilité à mes Alters, il était hors de question que j'aide les gens dans les services faits pour... Comment, à cette époque-là, j'aurai pu trouver un moyen d'aider les civiles sans être une super-héroïne, sans être médecins, ni policier, ni pompier ? Après tout, mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas exceptionnels, je pouvais seulement me faire léviter, moi et uniquement moi, et voir dans le futur si je le souhaitais. D'ailleurs, pour ce dernier, je n'avais jamais vraiment su comment l'utiliser bien que j'étais parfaitement consciente de sa présence en moi puisqu'il s'était déjà déclenché à plusieurs reprises et parfaitement au hasard. Et mes parents voulaient que je combatte des robots géants avec cela ?! C'était évident que j'aurai été immédiatement recalée de Yuei. D'ailleurs, quand la lettre de refus fut arrivée, je n'avais pas été grandement surprise du résultat.

À ma sortie du lycée de seconde zone dans lequel j'avais passé trois années complètes à me demander ce qu'allait être ma vie plus tard, j'ai finalement fait un stage dans une grande entreprise à gros budget pour devenir une employée à temps plein, uniquement présente pour gérer, telle une secrétaire, le planning du patron, puisque la précédente avait démissionné à cause de son comportement exécrable d'après les rumeurs... Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en faire une idée personnelle puisque le premier jour de stage fut littéralement catastrophique pour l'entreprise. Un groupe de vilain, apparemment ayant tenu une lourde rancune envers mon futur ex-employeur, avaient enfin décidé de faire crouler son commerce.

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier... L'un des vilains avait la faculté de faire trembler le sol et ne s'était pas fait prier pour l'utiliser sur le bâtiment à étage dans lequel je me trouvais à ce moment-là, un café destiné au patron à la main, qui était venu tacher mes vêtements sous les secousses brutales que le vilain nous avait tous faits ressentir. Et c'était à cet instant précis que tout bascula, littéralement... Le bâtiment était en train de s'écrouler sur lui-même et tout le monde le fuyait, n'hésitant pas un seul instant à me bousculer sans délicatesse pour me pousser du chemin et me marchant dessus lorsque sous une autre secousse du bâtiment je m'étais écroulée à terre après avoir perdu l'équilibre. J'avais reçu un choc à la tête et cela m'avait sonnée, donc, quand j'étais revenue à moi, tout le monde était parti, me laissant seule entourée de ruines et de gravas. Les tremblements de terre avaient cessé et la pensée que je pouvais perdre la vie ici m'avait alors effleurée l'esprit, faisant monter en moi une adrénaline impressionnante, celle qui te permettait à coup sûr de courir bien plus vite que ce que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire auparavant. Boostée au max, je m'étais apprêtée à me lever avant de m'être figée complètement sous la terreur tout en tournant la tête pour observer derrière moi. Je ne l'avais pas senti avant, mais dans mon incapacité à pouvoir seulement bouger mes jambes, je m'apercevais alors que j'étais complètement ensevelie sous les décombres jusqu'aux hanches, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement pour sortir de là. Prise de panique, et sachant pertinemment que mes Alters ne m'auraient été d'aucune utilité pour me sortir de là-dessous, j'avais posé mes mains directement sur le plus gros morceau de mur, tentant de me soutirer de là de toutes mes forces. Bon sang, il n'y avait pas de héros dans les parages quand on en avait vraiment besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Hin hin hin..._ » Avait ricané une voix glaciale derrière moi qui m'avais faite sursauter et déglutir bruyamment tandis que j'avais tourné lentement mon regard dans sa direction, m'étant retrouvée face à face avec un homme dont le visage était impossible à identifier si ce n'était cet éclat jaune inquiétant qui brillait sur son visage comme prit dans l'ombre même. « _Dis-moi gamine, où se trouve ton patron ?_ » M'avait-il susurrée en s'étant rapproché de ma position, puis en se mettant à genoux afin d'être un peu plus à ma hauteur.

Seulement, terrorisée comme je l'étais devant un vilain que je ne pouvais décidément pas combattre avec mes pouvoirs, ni fuir dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, aucun mot ne sortit d'entre mes lèvres, je gardais un silence de mort, littéralement. Et cela ne lui avait décidément pas plus puisqu'il avait baragouiné encore quelques phrases dont j'avais complètement oublié le sens, plus préoccupée par cette main qui semblait arriver dans ma direction.

Je l'avais pensé sérieusement... Il était certain à ce moment-là que j'étais sur le point d'être réduite définitivement au silence par cet homme aux habits complètement noirs, mais quand bien même ma mort avait semblé me sauter dessus, je n'avais pas détourné le regard, je ne savais plus trop d'ailleurs si c'était sous la peur ou sous la fatalité de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais, soudainement et sous mes yeux surpris, le vilain disparut alors complètement dans le sol tandis qu'une autre personne interpellait à plein poumon la potentielle présence de victimes dans le bâtiment. Sentant que cela était ma porte de sortie, je ne m'étais plus retenue du tout, j'avais littéralement hurlé pour être certaine que l'on m'entende. Et cela n'avait pas manqué puisqu'une silhouette habillée d'une combinaison verte cintrée par une ceinture à sacoches rouges, aux lourdes chaussures noires montant jusqu'à ses genoux et avec de grands gants blancs recouvrant ses coudes arriva dans ma direction d'un pas pressé, m'ayant très probablement remarquée avachie sous les débris de mur. Un masque recouvrait la moité de son visage, mais j'avais pu aisément remarquer l'étrange couleur émeraude de ses yeux scintillants de détermination et ses cheveux verts en bataille autour de sa tête. J'étais certaine que je ne le connaissais pas, quand bien même je n'étais pas une fervente fan de héros.

Je n'avais pas entendu la question que ce jeune homme, qui avait probablement mon âge, m'avait posée sur mon état, car mes yeux [c/c] s'étaient littéralement accrochés à la forme noire qui s'élevait lentement derrière lui. J'avais souhaité l'avertir, mais n'avais pu que tousser, car je n'avais pas remarqué la présence d'autant de poussière suite à l'effondrement du bâtiment. Je m'étais reprise bien vite.

« _Derrière..._ » Avais-je simplement pû lui souffler.

Mais cela avait été largement suffisant puisque le vert n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de se retourner pour sauter sur le vilain en brandissant son poing avec un « _Smach !_ » parfaitement distinctif. J'avais cru qu'il le toucherait, vu la vitesse surprenante à laquelle il lui arrivait littéralement dessus, mais comme tout à l'heure, le méchant disparut, laissant perplexe le super-héros qui observa les alentours avec un froncement de sourcil. Il n'avais pas sû où il se cachait, moi si... Je l'avais bien vu, le vilain s'était réfugié dans les ombres et attendait certainement le bon moment pour assener un coup à mon potentiel sauveur. J'avais seulement la possibilité d'observer ce qu'il se passait, ne pouvant utiliser mon Alter de lévitation et ne sachant pas comment fonctionnait celui des visions... Seulement, j'en avais l'envie... Je souhaitais l'aider... Où donc cet imbécile de maître des ombres allait-il attaquer ensuite ?

C'était à ce moment là que des images nettes étaient apparues dans ma tête, me faisant échapper un glapissement de surprise qui avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme dans ma direction, avant qu'il ne se mette à venir vers moi sûrement dans l'optique de me sortir de là. Mais je ne lui en avais pas laissé le temps.

« _Ton poing... Sur ta droite !_ » Lui avais-je crié, le voyant avec satisfaction effectuer le mouvement dit avant de paraître surprit en rencontrant la tête du vilain qu'il recherchait, celui-ci allant s'envoler de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« _Il se cache dans les ombres..._ » Avais-je prévenu avant de l'avertir d'un mouvement prochain sur sa gauche, qu'il avait contré immédiatement.

J'avais fait le même manège plusieurs fois de suite, et l'anti-héros fut touché à plusieurs reprises, le forçant à s'écarter consciencieusement du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, prêt à lui renvoyer sa prochaine attaque, avant que son regard jaune ne se soit penché vers moi en ayant murmuré un « _Comment..._ » outré. Un sourire insolent avait fendu mon visage alors que je gigotais légèrement pour le lui rendre, les poings serrés. J'avais été fière ce jour-là, car j'avais pû enfin m'approprier complètement mon Alter de visions qui m'avait toujours posé problème depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année.

« _Je suis peut-être coincée, mais mon Alter est toujours fonctionnel lui !_ » Lui avais-je répliqué avant de l'avertir avec un rire mélangé à des toussotements à cause de la poussière, que les renforts étaient sur le point d'arriver.

Rageant de la situation, et voyant que tout était en partie de ma faute, le vilain n'avait plus hésité et avait voulu me foncer dessus, étant persuadé que j'étais une grande menace. Mais il avait oublié le jeune homme sur le moment, qui lui assena un coup si puissant que l'homme en noir tomba dans les gravas en levant de la poussière, sonné. Mais c'est tout ce dont je me souvenais car mon Alter de vision m'avait pompé beaucoup d'énergie pour sa première véritable activation manuelle, ce qui m'avait faite perdre connaissance instantanément après.

Je m'étais réveillée quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital, entre des draps blancs, mes jambes soigneusement bandées et que j'étais parfaitement capable de bouger puisque fiévreusement, je m'étais mise debout, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau sentir cette faculté de marcher. Mon regard avait louché ensuite sur un morceau de papier déchiré d'un cahier semblait-il, sur lequel avait été griffonné des mots à la va-vite.

J'ouvrais le tiroir de mon bureau et sortis ledit morceau de papier qui était désormais tout chiffonné après ces deux années à l'avoir gardé précieusement. Je relis alors encore une fois ces mots qui avaient été inscrits dessus.

« _Navré de ne pouvoir m'inquiéter plus longtemps de ton état, j'espère que tu te porteras bien. Deku_ »

J'eus un petit sourire. Oui, ce jour-là, c'était lui qui m'avait sauvée du bâtiment en ruine. Mais c'était aussi lui qui avait réussi à me donner la voie que je devais suivre désormais. Une semaine après être sortie de l'hôpital, j'avais complètement plaqué mon potentiel futur poste dans cette entreprise, qui de toute façon, avec cette attaque de vilain, avait réellement coulée, pour postuler dans une petite agence liée étroitement aux forces de polices et aux héros. Elle était dirigée par une super-héroïne appelée Mind Crash, qui possédait l'Alter non négligeable de communiquer par pensées avec les gens dont elle avait déjà vu le visage une fois. Elle l'avait utilisé dans le passé pour torturer mentalement les vilains, ayant une facilité surprenante à rentrer dans leurs esprits, avant de se dire qu'elle serait bien plus utile ailleurs, d'où la formation de cette agence qui avait la mission principale d'apporter de l'assistance aux héros dans leurs sauvetages quotidiens, mes collègues étant supposés repérer les attaques et recueillir les informations sur ce qu'il se passait, puis Mind Crash se chargeait d'envoyer mentalement des alertes aux renforts aux héros qu'il y avait dans les alentours. Seulement, il manquait quelque chose à cette petite communauté et ce fut moi qui la leur fournissais. Grâce à mon Alter, je pus aisément déterminer les endroits où se produiraient les prochains évènements et je pouvais même parfois conseiller les pouvoirs utiles à ces missions. Comme j'étais devenue très importante ici, j'avais eu le droit à mon propre bureau pour être séparée de tous et mieux me concentrer.

Si j'étais ici, c'était parce que j'avais rencontré ce fameux Deku une fois dans ma vie et rejoindre cette agence me donnait aussi une chance de le recroiser. Je souhaitais le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là, mais même après deux ans, rien, aucune rencontre ne s'était faite. Mais j'étais patiente, cela arriverait bien un jour ou l'autre.

Je rangeais le papier jauni et soufflais un coup avant qu'un étrange symbole en forme d'œil ne s'illumine sur mon front. Je portais alors ma main à mon oreillette.

—« Mind Crash ! » Appelais-je avant de poursuivre, sachant que ma patronne était toujours prête à m'écouter à n'importe quel moment. « Prévenez qu'il sera nécessaire d'envoyer un groupe de renfort pour soutenir les héros déjà présents dans la zone 2 ! »

« _Bien reçu ma chérie !_ » Me répondit-elle par pensées, utilisant ce surnom plus qu'embarrassant que j'avais maintenant l'habitude d'entendre à longueur de journée à chaque fois que je la prévenais d'une nouvelle information capitale.

Mind Crash était une héroïne allant sur la cinquantaine qui prenait toujours du service, mais différemment. Apparemment, elle m'appréciait beaucoup et il n'était pas rare, quand je n'avais aucunes nouveautés, qu'elle vienne s'incruster dans mon bureau pour partager un bon thé en ma compagnie, jusqu'à ce que le devoir nous appelle à nouveau. C'était des petits moments agréables que je passais avec elle car je l'appréciais aussi, mais cela me permettait surtout d'éviter les aller-retours compulsifs des deux idiots, cherchant à voir si je ne pouvais pas leur accorder de mon temps. Quand ils me sautaient dessus ainsi, et que la patronne n'était pas présente, car si cela avait été le cas, ils serraient presque instantanément retournés à leur poste tout en sifflant pour signifier qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, je faisais semblant de lui envoyer un message, une main sur l'oreille, ce qui les faisait tout aussi fuir puisqu'ils savaient à quel point je détestais que l'on me dérange en plein travail. Allez demander à Naru si cela faisait du bien de se faire sortir d'un bureau à coup de manche à balais... Je vous assure que non...

Je décidais de me concentrer un peu plus sur mon travail, annonçant chacune de mes visions à la directrice de l'agence Assistance aux Héros, ou communément surnommée par mes soins, l'A.H.

* * *

Je poussais distraitement les restes de mon maigre repas seulement composé d'aliments ultra énergisants car je sentais petit à petit mes forces me quitter. J'avais beau avoir pris l'habitude d'employer mon Alter régulièrement, celui-ci absorbait toujours autant mon énergie, bien que cela était moindre comparé à cette première fois que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier de sitôt. Mon regard [c/y] accrocha alors l'heure notée sur l'écran de mon ordinateur que j'avais allumé afin de déterminer qui était le héros le plus apte à accomplir la tâche que j'avais pu voir l'instant d'avant et dont j'avais averti la patronne. Si je ne mangeais pas régulièrement quelque chose de sucré et que je ne faisais pas au moins une petite pause d'une heure, je pouvais à tout moment m'effondrer de surmenage. Et oui, mon Alter de prémonitions n'était pas si facile, ni à utiliser, ni à porter...

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres quand les chiffres passèrent lentement à 16h pile, consciente que ma pause serait très probablement écourtée par l'apparition subite d'un de mes collègues, sachant pertinemment à quels horaires j'arrivais au travail, je prenais un temps pour moi, mais aussi à quelle heure précisément je m'en retournais chez moi. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux [c/c] en grognant légèrement tandis que les malheurs semblaient me tomber dessus puisque la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit brusquement pour aller taper sèchement le mur.

—« [T/P]-chan ! Me voilà ! » Cria alors une voix particulièrement féminine qui me fit directement relever les yeux sur une jeune femme de mon âge, qui venait vers moi avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les joues légèrement rougies et ses cheveux bruns en carré retombant follement autour de son visage tandis qu'elle semblait reprendre son souffle en posant ses mains sur ses genoux recouverts de ses grosses bottes roses à talons.

—« Uravity, tu as couru non ? » Fis-je en lui rendant son sourire tout en me levant pour venir à sa hauteur, faisant approximativement la même taille qu'elle.

L'héroïne se redressa instantanément en posant ses mains pourvus de grosses manchettes tout aussi colorée sur la ceinture de son costume moulant totalement noir et rose qui lui allait à la perfection, je devais bien l'avouer. Je la jalousais un peu qu'elle puisse s'habiller comme elle le voulait vraiment au travail, puisque son costume était celui qu'elle-même avait choisi, mais elle sauvait des vies alors que moi je restais seulement dans mon bureau, assise sur mon fauteuil à essayer de trouver une position confortable qui ne mettait pas allègrement mes cuisses en valeur à cause de cette jupe trop petite qui ne faisait que remonter. Heureusement que je mettais régulièrement des shorts moulants de sport juste en dessous, ça en avait dissuadé plus d'un !

—« Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre mon temps pour arriver ici alors que mon amie attendait ma venue avec impatience ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Et j'ai ri, parce qu'Uravity avait parfaitement raison ! En tant qu'héroïne, elle ne pouvait se permettre régulièrement de laisser son travail de côté pour passer un peu de temps avec moi, seulement, elle faisait toujours en sorte de m'accorder une heure dans la semaine, afin que l'on puisse se voir. À ce compte-là, elle demandait à un de ses amis héros de venir prendre sa place lors de cette petite pause et je n'hésitais pas à laisser mon travail de côté pour la laisser me traîner où elle le souhaitait. À part mon travail et mon chez-moi, je ne faisais pas grand-chose de ma vie, avant non plus d'ailleurs... Mes parents habitaient à quelques heures de train d'ici, je ne pouvais donc pas les voir quand je le voulais, en plus du fait que je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser mon poste vacant trop longtemps. L'agence d'Assistance aux Héros se devait de fonctionner 24h/ 24, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il y avait un groupe de nuit et un groupe travaillant la journée. D'ailleurs, cela me rappelait que je n'avais jamais vu la directrice se séparer de son propre bureau car elle était toujours présente pour répondre aux besoins des héros en utilisant son Alter... Avait-elle seulement le temps de dormir ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment...

Bref... Je suis du genre à être seule régulièrement, c'était pour cette raison que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'amis lors de ma scolarité, amis que j'avais perdus par la suite... Uravity et moi étions devenues amies quelques jours après mon entrée à l'agence. Je l'avais conseillée à la patronne pour un sauvetage et comme ça avait été sa toute première missions et qu'elle s'était très bien passée, la brune était revenue me voir pour me remercier de lui avoir confié ce boulot, avant de rechigner en voyant à quel point j'étais solitaire, souhaitant changer cela au plus vite. Elle m'avait littéralement kidnappée à mon bureau, sous les yeux surpris de mes partenaires de travail, pour m'emmener avec elle faire juste une petite balade histoire de me faire changer d'air, prétextant que je faisais peur avec mon teint devenu pâle avec l'utilisation trop régulière de mon pouvoir. J'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas là peine de s'occuper de moi, ayant été toujours écartée des autres pour une raison que j'avais toujours ignorée jusqu'à là, Uravity m'avait répondue que c'était triste d'être trop seule et s'était proclamée instantanément mon amie, se donnant comme mission de bien s'occuper de moi lorsqu'elle voyait que je ne le faisais pas assez par moi-même. Je n'étais pas allée contre... Parce que sentir que nous étions important pour quelqu'un était un doux sentiment que je n'avais plus éprouvé depuis bien longtemps, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me laissais complètement aller en la présence de Miss Gravité-Zéro. Elle avait été ravie de découvrir celle que j'étais au fond et que je ne montrais jamais à personne, retirant toujours mon masque professionnel lorsque je rentrais chez moi uniquement. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de me surnommer « _Bouboule émotive !_ » pour la seule raison que pour elle, j'étais une véritable boule de sentiments purs qui ne cessaient de s'exprimer à l'intérieur de moi, sans que je ne les laisse déborder. Et elle n'avait pas tors au fond... J'étais d'ailleurs certaine qu'elle attendait juste de voir le moment où je les laisserai enfin sortir de moi telle une bombe qui ne semblait jamais vouloir exploser. Je pensais qu'elle pouvait attendre encore longtemps... Et je ne savais pas vraiment que j'étais totalement dans le faux...

Je rangeais lentement quelques affaires qui traînaient encore sur mon bureau puis jetais les emballages de mon repas avant de me planter devant elle, un léger sourire sur le visage avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour une accolade en salutation.

—« On y va ? » Demandais-je tout en écrivant rapidement quelque chose sur un post-it que je déposais rapidement sur le dessus de l'ordinateur de Kijima lorsque Uravity m'avait empoignée avec euphorie le bras pour me tirer jusqu'aux escaliers.

Mon action eut tout de même le don curieux de faire s'arrêter mon amie afin qu'elle jette un étrange regard vers les deux hommes de la pièce qui s'étaient remis illico à se chamailler, me charriant gentiment sur mes talents de tombeuse tout en me demandant si je ne lui avais pas filé un rencart en douce, son coude venant à plusieurs reprises me titiller les côtes. J'avais peut-être omi le fait que la brune souhaitait ardemment me voir enfin casée avec quelqu'un et elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de me faire rencontrer du monde, seulement, je n'avais jamais vraiment été intéressée... Et puis, de toute façon, elle avait beau attendre une réponse de ma part, elle la reçut lorsque les deux mâles non dominants stoppèrent toute bagarre pour observer en même temps ce que j'avais écrit sur le petit morceau de papier jaune, le tenant chacun d'une main, avant de lever deux têtes piteuses dans ma direction tandis que j'observais vaguement ma montre pour éviter de croiser leurs regards.

—« Il me serait plus appréciable de ne plus arriver dans mon bureau et de découvrir un bouquet de fleur sur ma table, vous avez autre chose à faire que de vous amuser avec cela Kijima et retournez à vos affaires Tsushiki, ce mot ne vous concerne pas ! » Répétèrent-ils avec une voix plaintive, faisant glousser les femmes de la pièce face à l'éternel râteau que je venais encore et toujours de leur mettre.

—« On y va Uravity ? » Soufflais-je doucement à mon amie, qui m'avait jetée un regard amusé après cette scène qu'elle ne pouvait voir qu'en ma simple présence avant de me tirer à nouveau derrière elle, nous faisant sortir du bâtiment à toute vitesse.

—« C'est surprenant qu'ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire ! » M'avoua-t-elle après que nous nous soyons assises à une table d'un petit café non loin, décidant qu'il serait plus avenant pour moi de me restaurer avec plus de sucre en commandant une petite pâtisserie pleine de crème chantilly, comme je les aimais tant !

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé à la menthe tout en m'observant enfourner avec joie une cuillère de cette magnifique substance douce, légère et sucrée, manquant de s'étouffer de rire devant la tête que je devais tirer, comme à chaque fois que nous allions dans un café d'ailleurs. Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si j'aimais profiter de mon goûté !

—« Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! » Fis-je en ignorant ses tremblements dûs au fou rire qu'elle tentait de retenir avant de poser ma cuillère sur chacun de mes doigts en énumérant sérieusement. « Je les ai ignorés, engueulés, mis dans des situations gênantes et même frappés... »

—« F-Frappés !? » S'exclama mon amie en déposant brusquement sa tasse sur sa coupelle, et en me regardant les yeux ronds.

Je soupirais tout en m'adossant à ma chaise avant de m'y affaler complètement, lasse.

—« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient encore actuellement en train de se battre dans mon bureau après s'y être invités sans avoir demandé... Il fallait bien que je pose des limites quand même car ils sont parfaitement le genre de personne auxquelles lorsque tu leurs tends la main, ils te mangent le bras... »

Uravity savait bien que j'avais raison et pour cause, elle ne répliqua rien, préférant siroter à nouveau sa boisson avec une moue sur le visage. Et non, ce n'était pas maintenant que tu aurais enfin la chance de me voir en compagnie de quelqu'un pour t'annoncer joyeusement que j'étais en couple ! Même après le nombre incalculable de fois où tu avais tenté de me mettre avec quelqu'un.. Navrée chérie, mais tu n'étais décidément pas faite pour tenter de te la jouer pro en amour puisque chacun de ces mecs que tu m'avais présentée n'étaient pas du tout mon genre. Tu savais qui j'étais au fond, mais tu étais aussi perdue que moi concernant mes préférences masculines... Ou féminines ! Qui donc pouvait savoir si le jour même je n'annonçais pas haut et fort que j'aimais les hommes et puis que soudainement le lendemain je me retrouvais en couple avec une femme... Oh, oui, je sais, moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je pouvais bien regarder dans mon avenir ! Quel dommage que je n'aimais pas cela car pour moi ce serait une énorme triche concernant le principe même de la vie ! Je n'avais jamais prédit une seule fois mon avenir et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait arriver ! Je préférais largement me faire surprendre par les surprises que le destin était prêt à me faire et cela, mon amie l'avait parfaitement compris puisqu'elle ne m'avait jamais poussée à bout.

Je vis alors ses yeux bruns suivre un mouvement précis derrière moi, ce qui me fit instantanément plonger la tête dans la contemplation de mon choux à la crème, trouvant plus de logique dans le fait d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée que de tourner le regard vers ce mec aux cheveux violacés noués en queue de cheval qui venait dans notre direction, suivi de son groupe de potes dont les yeux étaient indéniablement posés sur nous. En même temps, quelle idée de prendre une table séparée des autres, si ce n'était pour mieux se faire remarquer ? Une main se posa sans aucune douceur sur le dossier de ma chaise, dans un geste qui semblait vaguement possessif et intimidant, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas le moins du monde, pendant que les autres garçons du groupe venaient se mettre autour de l'héroïne qui tenta de reproduire sur son visage la même expression qu'il y avait sur le mien, c'est-à-dire, une grande indifférence.

—« Hé la poulette ! » M'interpella cheveux violets en se penchant devant moi, ne recevant qu'un regard noir sous le surnom qu'il venait de me donner, ce qui le fit se redresser presque par instinct.

« _Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Était-ce vraiment une façon d'aborder les gens ? C'était d'un mauvais goût !_ »

Mes pensées durent se lire sur mon front plissé d'agacement puisque le mec sembla perdre la confiance qu'il s'était préalablement construit dans l'optique de venir nous voir tandis que ses potes avaient arrêté de parler avec la brune en face de moi pour tourner leur attention sur ma personne. Mes yeux [c/y] se posèrent froidement sur le morceau de papier qu'avait finalement décidé de me tendre le dragueur de seconde zone, tout en prétextant que je pouvais l'appeler quand je le voulais et qu'il serait toujours présent pour me répondre. Je le coupais en levant ma main devant moi, telle une protection, alors que des images tournaient dans ma tête.

—« Sérieusement, vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux comme technique de drague ? Parce que ça laisse vachement à désirer... » Commençais-je avant de reprendre presque royalement une bouchée de mon choux tout en leur intimant silencieusement de garder le silence, quand bien même ils avaient envie de répliquer. « Et puis, sincèrement, vous devriez au passage nous avouer que vous êtes tous déjà en couple depuis juste une semaine, tentant seulement de trouver une autre donzelle à vous faire avant de la lâcher comme toutes les autres ! »

Je les entendis déglutir. Toutes mes paroles étaient justes, ils en étaient parfaitement conscients, ainsi, lorsque je leur fis un mouvement de la main qui signifiait clairement que je ne souhaitais plus les voir ici, ils ne se firent pas prier pour s'en aller immédiatement, pris sur le fait. Depuis le temps que ce genre de chose m'arrivait, j'avais appris à les contrer, les arrêtant dans leurs lancée à chaque fois d'un simple regard noir qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir, avant de leur envoyer les quatre vérités en pleine face.

—« Il faudrait vraiment que je t'apprenne à envoyer balader les mecs dans ce genre Uravity... » Soupirais-je, ayant parfaitement vu que mon amie n'avait rien fait, m'observant encore une fois les faire fuir par quelques paroles bien trop censées pour eux.

—« Peut-être... » Fit-elle en observant un morceau de papier qu'un des garçons avait eu la chance de lui donner avant de partir. « Mais tu t'étonnes aussi de n'avoir personne, c'est parce que tu fais l'associable à longueur de journée alors que je sais bien qu'au fond, tu es quelqu'un de très aimant ! »

Je la vis froisser le numéro de téléphone pour le poser sur la coupelle de son thé qu'elle avait eu le temps de finir.

—« Tu ne le gardes pas ? » Lui demandais-je moqueusement.

—« Non, j'ai déjà quelqu'un et il me suffit amplement ! » Me sourit-elle avant de s'amuser de ma tête ronchonne, consciente que j'avais horreur de la savoir avec quelqu'un alors que j'étais éternellement célibataire à mes heures perdues.

—« Tu me l'amèneras, histoire que je puisse voir quel genre d'homme c'est ! »

—« [T/P]... » Gronda mon amie pour me sermonner.

—« Uravity, tu es mon amie et je n'ai pas envie que l'on te brise le cœur ! Je prends soin de toi tout comme tu le fais avec moi, c'est tout ! » Sortis-je malgré-moi, ne souhaitant que me défendre.

Mes paroles eurent le don de faire naître un grand sourire rayonnant sur le visage encore légèrement rond de Miss Gravité-Zéro avant qu'elle ne décide finalement de se lever pour m'offrir un câlin rempli d'amitié que je lui rendis avec un faible rire, la laissant ensuite retourner s'asseoir à sa place en ronchonnant de plus belle.

—« [T/P], tu es quelqu'un d'adorable ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'as toujours personne ! »

Je finissais ma pâtisserie avant de lui répondre en haussant simplement les épaules, comme si je n'en avais que faire, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas...

—« Je l'ai décidé, c'est tout... »

—« Mais pourquoi ? »

Mes pensées dérivèrent un instant sur mon premier rendez-vous avec le seul et unique petit copain que j'avais eu après seize années de célibat à temps plein avant de lâcher un autre soupir à fendre l'âme tout en lui répondant, ma tête posée sur une main, la moue mécontente et le regard ailleurs.

—« Parce que je pensais que mon premier copain était quelqu'un de bien, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître aux premiers abords... Je ne savais pas convenablement utiliser mon Alter de visions à ce moment-là, et si cela avait été le cas, il aurait été plus que probable que je ne serais jamais sortie avec lui... »

Mon amie était littéralement scotchée à mes lèvres, n'ayant jusqu'alors jamais entendu cette histoire dont jamais parfois du mal à parler, faisant indéniablement remonter en moi ce sentiment de trahison pur et dur que j'avais ressenti à cette époque. Mais Uravity était accessoirement ma seule véritable amie depuis maintenant deux bonnes années et tandis qu'elle me disait tout, je me dévoilais à elle, alors pourquoi ne pas enfin mettre les points sur les i pour lui donner une bonne raison de cesser d'essayer de me mettre avec tous les beaux mecs qu'elle voyait passer dans la rue... Croyez-moi, elle en était parfaitement capable, elle l'avait déjà fait !

—« Je n'ai appris que deux longs mois après, qu'il me trompait depuis le début avec plusieurs filles à la fois... J'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'en remettre et maintenant, je ne supporte pas que l'on me tourne autour alors qu'ils ont déjà quelqu'un d'autre... » Je levais mes bras vers le ciel dans une position théâtrale, bien que les paroles que je poussais ensuite semblaient venir des tréfonds de mon âme même. « Est-ce qu'un jour le destin me permettra enfin de rencontrer quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer et qui m'aimera vraiment en retour ! »

Consciente que je venais vraiment de déballer quelque chose que je n'avais jamais dit à personne, pas même à mes parents qui avaient été de précieux piliers à ce moment douloureux de ma vie, je me tus instantanément pour observer la réaction de l'héroïne me faisant face, n'ayant guère envie de voir si quelqu'un dans le café m'avait entendue, ce qui devait être le cas puisque les nombreuses discussions venaient de cesser avant de repartir dans des murmures pour remonter lentement en décibels. Ochako m'observait avec une moue compatissante, n'ayant apparemment pas entendu le cri de mon cœur, heureusement pour moi.

—« Et... » Commença-t-elle en détournant le regard, m'informant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire était du domaine à ne pas aborder en plein milieu d'un café. De ce fait, je m'attendis à tout. « En deux mois... Vous l'aviez déjà fait ? »

Je lui offris mon plus beau regard blasé en passant une main sur mes joues pour me donner le courage de lui répondre dans une légère plainte.

—« Sérieusement, j'ai l'air de quelqu'un l'ayant fait ? »

Elle gigota encore plus sur sa chaise.

—« Et donc, tu es encore... »

—« Raah ! Oui ! » Avouais-je dans un grognement avant d'affirmer dans un souffle pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre, comme si j'étais complètement aplatie sous cette vérité. « Et toi, tu ne l'es plus... »

Pour toute réaction, Miss Gravité-Zéro se redressa légèrement pour se frotter la tête avec un air embarrassé. Elle ne devait pas, il était évident qu'à 20 ans elle avait déjà connue cette phase typique du couple qu'était la première fois avec son conjoint... Enfin, j'avais le même âge et pourtant... rien... Il y avait toujours des exceptions à la règle et je refusais obstinément de me lancer dans une relation qui était certaine de ne pas durer, même pas pour en faire la simple expérience. J'étais bien trop digne pour cela, préférant attendre le jour où je rencontrerai probablement enfin celui qu'il me fallait, quand bien même cela pouvait encore durer longtemps ou que je finisse vieille fille.

Je poussais un autre soupir en engloutissant le reste de ma boisson avant de me lever pour signaler à mon amie que je me devais de retourner à mon travail et qu'elle aussi. Ainsi, nous avions payés nos consommations et nous nous étions séparées à la sortie du restaurant, puisque j'étais parfaitement capable de me diriger jusqu'à l'agence. En retournant à mon bureau, on me sauta à nouveau dessus, percevant ainsi deux tignasses foncer vers moi. J'eus la bonne idée de les esquiver afin de m'enfermer dans ma salle personnelle, prête à repartir dans mes visions afin d'aider les citoyens et les héros dans leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Ce ne fut qu'à 18 heures du soir que je sortais enfin du bâtiment où je travaillais afin de retourner d'un pas lent et las jusqu'à chez moi. Mon Alter m'avait complètement bouffée à force de l'utiliser et je trouvais cela même surprenant que chaque soir je sois toujours capable de me tenir sur mes deux jambes pour rentrer à l'appartement. Mais l'épreuve la plus dure fut celle des nombreux étages à parcourir afin de rejoindre mon propre pallier. Comme à mon habitude, je n'hésitais pas longtemps avant de me faire flotter avec mon Alter de lévitation, qui demandait beaucoup moins d'énergie et de concentration que le premier. Telle une zombie sortie de terre, j'entrais chez moi après avoir pris un temps fou à déverrouiller la porte, me déchaussais en des mouvements maladroits pour abandonner mes talons dans le vestibule avant de foncer instantanément jusqu'à ma cuisine pour sortir un gros pot de glace du frigidaire. Armée de ma cuillère, je me posais lentement sur le canapé, allumais la télévision, la mettais sur une chaîne pas trop ennuyante et commençais à dévorer ma glace avidement. Après une utilisation intensive de mon Alter, rien de mieux qu'un bon film à l'eau de rose pour te faire chialer sur le fait que tu étais toujours célibataire en mangeant une glace pour te requinquer et apporter à ton corps le sucre qu'il lui manquait. Non, sérieusement, si je n'avais pas cette excuse de la glace, je serais semblable à tous ces filles qui déprime concernant leur célibat après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la ville dans laquelle elles habitaient pour bien voir tous les couples qui fleurissaient autour d'elles. Ou encore après avoir tenu la chandelle à ce stupide rendez-vous entre ta meilleure amie et son futur copain car celle-ci avait prétexté qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller seule, car elle aurait trop peur de faire une bêtise... Au final, tu avais parfaitement bien joué le rôle de celui qui s'ajoutait entre les deux amoureux tout en pleurant silencieusement la solitude de ta propre âme pour ensuite te retrouver ici, sur ce canapé, dans la même position que moi, c'est-à-dire, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine et la cuillère entre les lèvres à regarder vaguement les images qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Elle était bien belle la fille qui disait qu'elle ne voulait personne, hein ?!

Sentant que je commençais lentement à tourner de l'œil, je regardais distraitement l'heure sur ma montre avant de me dire qu'il était bien trop tôt pour que j'aille me coucher immédiatement. Ainsi, quand mon ventre grogna une énième fois famine, ma glace étant seulement présente pour l'apport d'énergie, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me levais pour me préparer quelque chose, zappant les chaînes à nouveau tandis que mon repas était en train de chauffer lentement dans sa casserole. Je pus ainsi tomber sur un bon film d'action qui n'était sûrement pas près de m'endormir et ce fut en le regardant, m'efforçant de lui offrir tout mon intérêt, que je me remplissais l'estomac avant de faire ma vaisselle, d'éteindre la télévision en voyant le générique de fin défiler sur un fond noir pour me préparer à sauter dans ma couchette. Je n'avais pas eu la force de retirer mon uniforme avant maintenant et ce fut avec un plaisir évident que je m'en séparais, savourant la douce sensation de mon pyjama sur ma peau. Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à mettre celui-ci près de la cuisine la prochaine fois, histoire que je puisse me changer immédiatement sans avoir à faire l'effort impossible de faire un aller et retour dans ma chambre sous la fatigue évidente qui me prenait en tenaille. Mais j'avais beau me dire cela, je savais pertinemment que je ne le ferai pas, comme à mon habitude... Je me connaissais à force... Mes dernières pensées en m'enroulant sous ma couette furent celles de voir un jour différent des autres, qui ne serait pas habituel et qui me pousserait à agir différemment que comme un esquimau à longue de journée.

Seulement, les jours qui suivirent furent identiques, tout comme les deux semaines qui passèrent lentement, toujours avec ces mêmes idioties au travail, ces mêmes petites affaires de héros que je me devais de dire à la patronne ou encore ces mêmes soirées à manger de la glace seule sur mon canapé à regarder dans le vide l'écran de la télévision. La seule chose qui me faisait vraiment souffler, outre de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, c'était mes petites sorties avec Ochako qui me soutenait beaucoup, bien qu'elle n'en était pas vraiment consciente. Mais je pense que ça se voyait tout de même, de par les petits sourires joyeux que je ne lui offrais qu'à elle seule.


	3. Partie 2

Ce jour-là, lorsque j'arrivais au travail, ce ne fut pas les deux imbéciles de service qui vinrent me sauter dessus, non, ce fut une de mes congénères féminines qui s'accrocha immédiatement à mon bras droit à l'instant même où je passais la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur leurs nombreux bureaux.

—« [T/N]-chan ! » Souffla-t-elle comme si elle venait littéralement de courir un marathon. « Un héros a pris rendez-vous avec toi aujourd'hui pour que tu l'aides personnellement avec ton Alter ! »

Je lui jetais un regard surpris à la fois par sa réaction alors que je venais juste d'arriver, ce qui avait fait monter la pression d'un seul coup en pensant que quelque chose de mauvais venait de se passer, avant de reprendre mon calme et de lui laisser retrouver son souffle qui était littéralement haché par de courtes respirations irrégulières tandis qu'elle se pliait en deux. Mana Tononeme était une professionnelle dans notre agence, son Alter la rendant littéralement implacable sur l'informatique, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui se chargeait d'un bon gros nombre de communications entre l'agence et les réseaux ce qui nous facilitait la tâche quand j'appelais avec mon oreillette. Ses lunettes rondes qu'elle portait indéniablement sur le nez cachaient ses yeux derrière les verres et ses cheveux courts couleur lavande retombaient follement autour de son visage paniqué. Je trouvais sa réaction totalement disproportionnée, mais je devais bien avouer qu'il était rare qu'un symbole de la paix se déplace personnellement jusqu'ici. Ce n'était d'ailleurs arrivé que trois fois depuis que j'étais rentrée à l'agence, si je me souvenais bien...

—« Du calme Tononeme-san, respire profondément ! » Lui intimais-je en voyant son visage se colorer de rouge, sachant pertinemment que malgré sa confiance en soi à toute épreuve, lorsqu'elle commençait à paniquer, cela pouvait aller très loin. La dernière fois, elle avait littéralement fait une crise lorsqu'un héros s'était discrètement incrusté dans l'agence uniquement dans le but d'avoir une conversation privée avec la patronne. Elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise d'ailleurs... J'en avais déduis que tout ce qu'elle ne contrôlait pas la terrifiait. « À quelle heure doit-il venir me voir ? » Lui demandais-je ensuite quand je la vis reprendre une couleur normale.

—« À-À 16 heures... » Fit-elle d'une petite voix avant de paraître bouche-bée en me voyant me diriger vers mon bureau dans un pas nonchalant, sans lui demander plus d'informations sur celui qui était censé me rencontrer.

Je refermais la porte de mon bureau sur le visage d'un des deux idiots qui avait eu la décence de ne pas nous interrompre dans notre discussion quelques instants auparavant et qui pensait vraiment que je lui accorderai du temps cette fois-ci. Seulement, pas de pot pour lui, j'avais d'autre chats à fouetter, comme me pencher un peu plus sur le braquage d'une banque qui aurait lieu dans la journée, afin de donner plus de détails aux héros qui seraient sur place.

Je ne m'étais absolument pas rendu compte à quel point les heures étaient passées vite, plongée dans mon Alter comme je l'étais, impossible de m'en sortir tant que je ne me sentais pas complètement fatiguée ou que mon ventre ne criait pas famine à vouloir littéralement se manger lui-même. Je n'avais même pas eu le courage de regarder l'heure, trop concentrée à digérer le petit encas que je m'étais fait en vitesse en sentant que mon corps manquait d'énergie. Les bras posés sur mon bureau et ma tête enfouie dedans, je me sentais vachement mieux, parcourue d'un sentiment de bien être tandis que les nutriments apportés faisaient leur affaire sur mes muscles qui me semblaient bien plus maniables maintenant. Seulement, je n'en avais pas eu assez, alors je me détournais de la table, toujours assise sur mon fauteuil à roulettes, afin de me diriger près de la fenêtre qui se trouvais habituellement toujours dans mon dos, ouvrant l'un des placards de la petite commode qui trônait juste devant pour en sortir une barre chocolatée que je déballais à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de la croquer sans délicatesse tout en observant le ciel de l'autre côté de la vitre. Puis, soudainement, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit derrière moi, me faisant allègrement sursauter sur mon assise en glapissant de surprise, manquant de faire tomber mon casse-croûte par terre.

Des sueurs froides me prirent alors... J'avais complètement oublié ce stupide rendez-vous ! Discrètement, je posais mon regard sur ma montre. Il était pile poil 16 heures, ce héros était ponctuel ma parole !

—« Navré de vous avoir surprise... Je pensais que vous aviez été prévenue de ma visite... » S'excusa-t-il d'une voix douce qui me fit me sentir encore plus coupable que je ne l'étais déjà. Il avait dû percevoir mon sursaut, c'était plus que certain maintenant !

Sentant mon cœur s'emballer de panique, je posais distraitement une main sur ma poitrine afin de respirer un bon coup, histoire de récupérer convenablement mon masque professionnel et ma dignité que je voyais tomber lentement à mes pieds. Je me levais alors de mon fauteuil, mon goûté toujours à la main. Après tout, la honte ne tuait pas, non ?

—« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser... On me l'avait bien dit, c'est juste que cela m'était sorti de la tête... Et, j'étais en train de me ressourcer... » Fis-je avant de loucher une autre fois sur ma main pour finalement enfourner ma barre tout en me tournant lentement dans la direction de mon vis-à-vis.

Cela me laissa alors sans voix... Je reconnaissais cette tignasse verte et ce costume de la même couleur pour les avoir vus à de nombreuses reprises à la télévision, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient ancrés dans mes souvenirs de ce jour-là. Mon cœur décida alors de faire le grand huit tandis que je déglutissais, sentant avec gêne ma barre énergétique descendre lentement dans ma gorge pendant que je croisais son regard vert émeraude qui m'avait tant marqué. Il était toujours aussi brillant de détermination à sauver tous ceux qu'il pouvait, c'était évident !

Deku, le héros qui m'avait sauvée lors de mon premier jour de stage, celui qui m'avait permise de trouver ma voie, celui que j'attendais depuis longtemps afin de pouvoir enfin le remercier, était désormais devant moi et tout ce que j'arrivais à faire, fut de froisser un peu plus l'emballage que j'avais entre mes doigts, produisant toujours un peu plus de bruit qui comblait le silence qui s'était installé dans mon bureau. Je ne savais décidément pas quoi faire outre l'observer avec des yeux ronds, ne m'attendant décidément pas à ce que ce soit lui qui vienne me voir... Peut-être aurais-je dû demander l'identité du héros à Tononeme ce matin avant de filer jusqu'à mon espace personnel, cela m'aurait évitée cette situation embarrassante. Quoique, j'y aurai sûrement réfléchi toute la journée sans arriver à me concentrer sur mon travail, alors non, j'avais bien fait finalement...

Je vis le vert se détourner rapidement de moi pour fermer la porte de la pièce, arrêtant net les cris que l'on pouvait entendre depuis l'autre salle, sûrement dû à l'évanouissement subit de notre pro en informatique tandis que les autres essayaient de la ramener à elle, me clôturant définitivement avec lui sans le vouloir. Il se retourna ensuite à nouveau vers moi, tout en retirant le masque qui lui recouvrait la bouche et le nez, dévoilant un sourire amusé, un bouille d'ange parsemée de taches de rousseurs adorables et ses yeux verts posés à nouveau sur mon poing serré... Il fallait que je me secoue, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, surtout pas le moment !

—« Vous vous ressourciez en mangeant une barre de chocolat ? » Minauda-t-il en m'offrant un autre sourire toujours aussi éblouissant qui me fit instantanément aller jusqu'à la corbeille pour le jeter définitivement, geste qui eut l'impact de le faire légèrement rire, croyant probablement qu'il m'avait légèrement vexée.

Je décidais donc, pour reprendre la face, tout en essayant de former de bonnes phrases dans ma tête, de replacer correctement mon fauteuil devant mon bureau tout en lui expliquant.

—« Mon Alter consomme pas mal mon énergie, je me dois donc de manger régulièrement quelque chose qui m'en apporte pour éviter le surmenage. »

Je le vis réfléchir un instant, comme s'il mesurait mes paroles avant de murmurer quelques petites choses que je ne pus entendre. Et puis, j'étais plutôt concentrée sur le fait de me donner assez de courage pour lui dire en baissant les yeux vers mes pieds, les poings serrés.

—« Avant que l'on commence, je souhaitais seulement vous dire quelque chose... »

Ses pupilles vertes durent indéniablement remonter sur ma personne, je le sentais bien, mais je n'osais tout simplement pas croiser son regard avant de terminer ce qui voulait sortir d'entre mes lèvres, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce jour. Je déglutis doucement avant de poursuivre, puisqu'il restait parfaitement silencieux, se posant très probablement des questions sur ce que je voulais lui avouer.

—« Ç-Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée de ce vilain, il y a quelques années de cela... Il est certain que vous ne devez pas vous en souvenir, après tout cela remonte à deux ans déjà et entre temps, vous êtes venu en aide à beaucoup de monde. Mais je voulais tout de même le dire car je n'avais pas eu la chance de le faire ce jour-là... » Baragouinais-je en trébuchant parfois sur les mots, la timidité dont je faisais preuve auparavant revenant au triple galop avant que je ne m'efforce de reprendre une grande inspiration pour enfin accrocher ses yeux verts ronds d'incrédulité tout en lui offrant le sourire que j'avais gardé exclusivement pour lui, un sourire rayonnant de reconnaissance. « Alors, merci infiniment de m'avoir sauvée la vie ! »

Une fois que ces mots furent sortis de ma bouche, je me sentis bien, légère comme une plume. Je venais enfin de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et quand bien même la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage me faisait comprendre qu'il était fort probable que ce souvenir se soit effacé avec le temps, j'étais ravie de lui avoir fait part de ces remerciements qui l'avaient tant attendu.

Décidant qu'il était temps pour moi de me remettre au travail, je respirais un bon coup avant de commencer à installer une feuille et un stylo sur mon bureau, ne m'étant pas encore assise puisque lui ne l'était pas et par respect, je ne souhaitais pas me montrer supérieure. Seulement, lorsqu'il se mit à bafouiller à ma gauche, je me tournais vers lui avec curiosité, le voyant alors se frotter les cheveux dans un grand embarra, les joues légèrement roses. Ses yeux posés sur le parquet de la pièce remontèrent lentement jusqu'aux miens tandis qu'il me disait doucement, presque dans un murmure.

—« S-Si... Je m'en souviens... Vous m'aviez aidé avec votre Alter contre un vilain qui pouvait se cacher dans les ombres en prédisant l'endroit où il allait apparaître ! » Puis un sourire encore plus rayonnant vint s'installer sur son visage, adressé rien qu'à moi, ce qui me fit inconsciemment lâcher le stylo que j'avais en main, qui alla rouler doucement sur la table en bois. « Je vous en suis reconnaissant d'ailleurs ! »

—« A-Ah... C'est que... » Soufflais-je sous ces paroles complètement imprévues qui me firent allègrement rougir avant que je ne secoue ma tête pour me reconcentrer et dire avec un sérieux qu'il me rendit, conscient que ce n'était plus le moment des remerciements. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

Je lui désignais alors d'une main la chaise qu'il y avait à ses côtés afin qu'il s'y assit tandis que je faisais de même sur mon fauteuil, avant de poser soigneusement ma tête sur mes mains accoudées au bureau afin de fixer son regard, prête à écouter tout ce que le héros avait à me dire. Car s'il avait besoin de mon Alter de vision, je me devais d'être pointilleuse et précise sur ce que je recherchais et de ce fait, il me fallait toutes les informations possibles qu'il était en mesure de me fournir.

—« Et bien, je suis ici pour deux choses... La première, étant la police qui demande s'il serait possible d'avoir quelques informations concernant la disparition récente de quelques enfants. La seconde étant que je recherche un vilain qui pourrait très probablement être l'un des responsables de leur disparition, si j'en crois mes doutes. »

Je fermais les yeux. Ainsi donc, il y avait des enfants disparus... Mon Alter couvrait quasiment toute la ville et j'étais en mesure de tout voir, mais rien ne me prouvait que des informations aussi importantes n'auraient pas tout simplement pû passer entre les mailles de mon filet. Il était peut-être très pratique, mais pas complètement infaillible non plus et j'en étais la première consciente. Je commençais à griffonner sur ma feuille tout en lui disant, concentrée dans ma réflexion.

—« Je pense que je vais me pencher sur votre ressenti et commencer par voir ce que je peux sur ce vilain que vous poursuivez. Cependant, il me faut le plus d'informations et de détails que vous serriez en mesure de me donner afin d'affiner au maximum ma recherche. »

—« Très bien ! » Me confirma-t-il avant de me décrire physiquement le vilain qu'il avait déjà eut la possibilité d'avoir en face de lui, me précisant ainsi que son Alter lui permettait de se rendre invisible, lui et tout ce qui entrait en contact avec ses mains. Tandis que j'écrivais tout cela sur ma feuille pour mieux m'y concentrer après, il me fit relever le regard de mon travail en sortant soudainement. « C'est surprenant ! Je pensais que votre Alter vous permettait de vraiment tout voir ! »

Je finissais mon mot rapidement avant de sortir un livre d'un tiroir pour le tendre sous ses yeux verts dubitatifs avec un petit sourire, presque ravie qu'il s'intéresse à mon pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pû voir à l'œuvre ce jour-ci.

—« En fait, si, je peux voir ce que je veux dans l'avenir, mais c'est comme rechercher un passage précis dans un livre et que nous ne savons pas du tout à quelle page il se trouve. »

Deku murmura un « _Je vois !_ » rempli de curiosité, comme si voir mes capacités en pleine action le rendait littéralement impatient. Cela me mit légèrement la pression, je me devais de ne pas le décevoir et c'était très intimidant... Mais je posais à nouveau une main sur mon cœur qui s'emballait encore avant de respirer lentement et de façon parfaitement régulière, oubliant provisoirement tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi pour me concentrer sur cette petite boule d'information lumineuse que je percevais dans mon esprit. C'était mon Alter au repos... Un savoir presque infini que je ne pouvais me permettre d'utiliser trop souvent pour éviter de me faire totalement absorbée par celui-ci. Je m'en approchais donc doucement et prudemment, comme si je la craignais mais qu'en même temps je retrouvais une vieille amie... Posant ma main sur les rayons tout près de la sphère, je sentis celle-ci se faire peu à peu aspirée tandis que je portais mon attention sur les données que Deku m'avait fournies, histoire de rapidement trouver ce que je cherchais.

Et cela ne se fit pas prier... Des cris, des pleurs et des gémissements de douleurs me furent alors audibles pendant que j'assistais, impuissante, à la presque exécution d'un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, attaché à une table. Je le savais bien... C'était lui qui devait être recherché par la police pour disparition.

« _Le rite va commencer..._ » Susurra son bourreau à ses côtés dont je ne percevais aucunement le physique par la noirceur qui l'entourait, mais j'en concluais immédiatement que c'était le vilain que Deku recherchait, avec un amusement certain, la main levée pour empaler à nouveau le petit garçon qui respirait laborieusement devant lui.

Le sang coula à flots, jaillissant de ses plaies béantes pour tacher le sol et les murs de la petite pièce. J'eus envie de vomir... Mais je me retins de justesse tout en tournant fébrilement la tête de tout côté pour que je puisse déterminer l'endroit où nous étions, mais aussi pour ne pas être spectatrice plus longtemps de ce carnage. Mon regard accrocha difficilement un calendrier moisi épinglé au mur noircis de sang séchés, me faisant comprendre que cet évènement aurait lieu dans les trois prochains jours, tandis que le gamin lâchait son dernier souffle de vie, ce qui me fit brutalement frissonner de peur, mes mains venant entourer instinctivement mon propre corps dans un geste défensif. La panique s'infiltrait lentement en moi et remontait dans chacun de mes membres, les figeant totalement dans une tension extrême des muscles, produisant de petites décharges de douleur lorsque je m'efforçais de les bouger en essayant de me secouer pour finir mon travail.

Rien n'était encore joué ! Cela devait se passer dans trois jours, nous avions encore le temps de les sauver ! Je fusillais le dos du tueur d'un regard noir de colère avant de me détourner de la scène, calmant ma respiration pendant que je faisais à cette idée. Si Deku n'était pas venu ce jour-ci, il aurait été fort probable que j'eusse été confrontée à cette horrible vision le jour-même où elle devrait se produire, minimisant le pourcentage de chance à sauver ces enfants. Or, ce n'était pas le cas et une détermination sans failles brûla alors en moi ! Il fallait se dépêcher !

J'eus de la chance car l'homme ne resta pas plus longtemps en présence du petit cadavre que j'évitais de regarder au risque de ne pas pouvoir retenir mon envie de rendre réellement mon goûté, ce qui n'aurait pas été très sympas en présence du vert qui devait sûrement voir toutes mes réactions et mes émotions se peindre sur mon visage au fur et à mesure que je voyais ces choses, ce qui dût certainement le rendre encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà... Il sortit par une porte dérobée qui se referma directement derrière lui lorsque je lui emboîtais le pas pour ensuite me mettre littéralement à courir dans le bâtiment dans lequel plusieurs vilains préparant un mauvais coup, se trouvaient. Je n'eus qu'à sortir de l'établissement en ruine et à m'élever juste au-dessus avec ma simple pensées, pouvant littéralement faire ce que je voulais dans une véritable vision et non une simple prémonition puisque je la vivais complètement et que je n'avais pas la possibilité de faire quoique ce soit, étant immatérielle, je pus aisément trouver le lieu où ils s'étaient cachés, laissant un sourire vainqueur fendre mon visage alors que je retirais douloureusement mon bras de la sphère tandis qu'elle essayait de m'absorber l'épaule.

J'émergeais instantanément de mes pensées en me levant brusquement de mon fauteuil, les mains à plat sur mon bureau, produisant un tel effet de surprise que Deku sursauta sur sa chaise avant de me lancer un regard émeraude dans lequel je pouvais parfaitement lire de la curiosité, de l'inquiétude et un mélange de crainte profonde. L'air terrifiant que je devais lui donner ne semblait que le rendre encore plus mal, mais je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose, cette vision m'ayant littéralement retournée l'esprit et mise dans une véritable colère noire. J'eus tout de même la capacité étonnante de lui demander dans un murmure afin de ne pas l'agresser verbalement, ce que je ne me serais d'ailleurs jamais pardonnée...

—« Dites-moi... Je vous ai déjà vu faire des bonds gigantesque sans vous blesser... Ce ne serait donc pas dérangeant si vous sautiez d'un immeuble de quinze étages ? »

—« Euh... » Souffla-t-il d'un air indécis, ne comprenant absolument pas où je voulais en venir pendant que je serrais les poings férocement en traçant mentalement le chemin que nous devrions prendre, dans mon esprit. « Je suppose que oui... »

Ni une, ni deux, je soufflais un « _Très bien !_ » déterminé qui le fit froncer les sourcils avant que je n'ouvre un de mes tiroirs pour en sortir un feutre noir que j'installais dans une des poches de mon costume de la même couleur. Puis, sans crier gare, j'empoignais son bras pour l'embarquer avec moi tout en sortant activement de mon bureau, sous ses exclamations surprises que je n'entendis pas, m'approchant juste de la baie vitrée qui courrait tout le long du mur de gauche de la grande pièce de travail. Je n'eus aussi aucun regard pour mes collègues que je surpris vaguement à s'étouffer dans notre dos de la situation pour mieux me concentrer à ouvrir une fenêtre et tendre l'index vers le toit juste en face, à quelques mètres en dessous, tout en tournant mon regard sombre sur le super-héros qui observait mes actions sans comprendre.

—« Foncez sur l'autre toit, je vais vous expliquer après ! » Lui ordonnais-je sérieusement en le coupant lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique de me poser des questions, pour mieux la refermer, me rendre mon regard et sauter sans un mot de plus, atteignant ainsi avec une facilité déconcertante le second bâtiment.

Passant ma tête à travers l'ouverture pour m'assurer qu'il semblait aller bien, juste au cas où, je le vis lever la tête dans ma direction, ce qui me fit reculer dans la pièce, pour retirer mécaniquement mes talons avant de m'élancer à mon tour dans le vide, ce qui fit lâcher des cris de terreur à mes camarades de travail. Cris qui ne me troublèrent absolument pas, concentrée sur cette sensation d'être littéralement en chute libre que je minimisais en me faisant ensuite léviter pour rejoindre rapidement le héros qui me regardait désormais avec stupéfaction. Je le savais bien qu'un jour je sauterai par une fenêtre afin d'accomplir mon travail, seulement, j'aurai plutôt pensé que ce serait de chez-moi jusqu'au bâtiment de l'A.H et non de celui-ci au repère de vilains !

Je ralentis brièvement devant le vert afin de lui demander de me suivre avant de me remettre presque immédiatement en route, consciente que le temps nous était tout de même compté.

« _[T/P] ! Que ce passe-t-il ? On vient de m'avertir que tu es sortie en trombe de l'agence !_ » Fit la voix inquiète de Mind Crash dans mon esprit au même instant où j'interceptais le regard émeraude que me lançait Deku à ma droite, attendant certainement que je lui explique la situation. Pour faire deux coups en une seule pierre, j'activais mon oreillette comme si j'allais lui répondre avant de tourner légèrement ma tête en direction du jeune homme.

—« Dans trois jours, les vilains qui ont kidnappés les enfants que la police cherche vont les utiliser pour activer une espèce de rite dont je ne connais pas exactement la nature... Nous devons donc agir très vite et les sortir de là ! »

—« Et le vilain que je poursuivais ? » M'interrogea-t-il en sautant à nouveau d'un toit pour atterrir sur un autre, revenant ensuite à ma hauteur pour entendre ma réponse.

—« Comme vous le présentiez Deku, les deux affaires sont liées, il fait donc partie du groupe de vilains que nous allons découvrir là-bas ! »

Ma voix tremblait de rage, je le sentais parfaitement et les deux personnes qui m'écoutaient attentivement durent le ressentir aussi... Après tout, ce que j'avais vu n'était vraiment pas très beau...

—« Compris ! » Acquiesça seulement le héros en costume vert en mettant son masque sur son visage, devenant celui que je voyais habituellement à la télévision, plein de sang-froid et de détermination qui le caractérisaient tant.

J'eus tout de même un peu de mal au fond à accepter de ne plus voir sa bouille entière sous les yeux, mais je me secouais les méninges en percevant la réponse de ma patronne qui comprenait maintenant toute la situation.

—« Mind Crash, j'aimerai que vous envoyiez des renforts dans la zone 13, celle où nous nous dirigeons ! Utilisez l'émetteur de mon oreillette pour localiser précisément le lieu où il faut que les héros en soutient arrivent. Et oui, avant que vous m'en fassiez la remarquer, il était presque évident que la cachette de ces vilains se trouve là-bas, puisque cet endroit n'est que très peu surveillé par les héros à cause de toutes ces vieilles usines désaffectées ! » Précisais-je tout de même avant de laisser retomber mon bras contre mon corps, coupant la communication.

« _Ce sera fait !_ » Entendis-je seulement dans mon esprit pendant que je ralentissais, indiquant à mon partenaire pour la mission, que nous étions arrivés.

Pieds nus, je me déposais sur les hauteurs d'un hangars qui traînait juste à côté du bâtiment que j'avais précisément vu dans ma vision. Sans plus me préoccuper des cailloux qui me meurtrissaient allègrement et joyeusement la plante des pieds, je désignais la structure qui se désagrégeait lentement avec le temps.

—« C'est ici... » J'étais toute tremblante tandis que j'entendis vaguement Deku me demander si je me sentais bien avant que je ne lui fasse un signe affirmatif de la tête tout en continuant, mon front commençant doucement à luire alors que je prédisais petit à petit tout ce qui allait suivre avec une grimace de dégoût parfaitement visible. « Lorsque nous allons rentrer, les vilains vont tenter d'utiliser certains enfants pour se protéger et sortir par une autre porte dérobée. Puisque je peux facilement prédire leurs actions, je pense que je devrais me charger de leur empêcher de faire quoique ce soit à ces enfants, tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de les garder dans le bâtiment... »

—« C'est dangereux... » Souffla le héros vert, guère ravie de mon plan d'action alors que je poursuivais.

—« C'est vrai... » Avouais-je. « Seulement, je ferais en sorte d'éviter les affrontements directs, je serais seulement là pour leur faire barrage. Je vous fais confiance pour leur botter les fesses tout en me rejoignant rapidement ! Après tout, les secours n'arriveront pas avant une bonne dizaine de minutes et c'est un espace plutôt étroit, tous ne pourraient rentrer à l'intérieur. De plus, voir autant de héros présents ne pourraient que terrifier les vilains et les pousser à faire du mal aux enfants, ce que nous devons éviter au maximum... Je ne vois que ça, malheureusement... »

—« Vous n'avez pas peur de vous mettre en danger ? »

Je tournais imperceptiblement la tête vers Deku, qui m'observait sérieusement avant que je ne saute de moi-même pour atterrir doucement devant les ruines.

—« Après ce que j'ai vu, pas vraiment... Et puis ces enfants doivent être sauvés, je ne me pardonnerai pas si je les laissais plus longtemps victime de cet enfer ! »

J'avançais sur le béton jonché de débris, des douleurs lancinantes me parcourant les pieds pendant que le héros me rejoignait rapidement, ne disant rien, sûrement parce qu'il savait que ses efforts auraient été inutiles tellement je semblais débordante de détermination, l'adrénaline coulant petit à petit dans mon corps et mes muscles, me faisant lentement m'élever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol pour léviter à l'intérieur de la grande usine abandonnée dont certains piliers s'étaient effondrés. La pensée que j'étais enfin sur le terrain et que je serais alors en mesure de demander à ma chère patronne l'autorisation de porter la tenue que je souhaitais me fit sourire.

Je m'approchais alors d'un des murs tout au fond de la large salle dont les relents de pourriture me faisaient plisser le nez.

—« Que fait-on alors ? » Demandais-je au héros, consciente qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté mon plan puisqu'il ne disait absolument rien, à par marcher lentement à mes côtés tout en observant droit devant lui.

—« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas de meilleur plan... »

—« Pas faux... » Je l'entendis soupirer de dépit avant que je n'attire son attention en tapotant distraitement un doigt sur la surface dure qui s'émietta lentement. « Je vous laisse l'honneur de défoncer ce mur, Deku ! »

Le héros me jeta encore une fois un étrange regard avant que je ne vois passer dans ses pupilles vertes une sorte de compréhension, comme s'il avait saisi, en observant furtivement mon front, que mon Alter de prémonitions était toujours activé et que je savais pertinemment où aller. Ainsi, sans se faire prier, il balança son poing droit sur notre obstacle qui éclata sous la puissance du coup, faisant lever beaucoup de poussières qui me firent tousser avant que je ne puisse percevoir un escalier descendre dans les profondeurs des sous-sols. Il était plus que certain que les vilains nous avaient entendus maintenant et que nous étions donc repérés. De ce fait, je n'hésitais pas un seul instant et filais à travers le long couloir sombre qui semblait descendre à l'infini, entendant les pas précipités du vert dans mon dos tandis qu'il me suivait sans un mot, conscient de l'aura terrifiante qui émanait de cet endroit.

Lorsque enfin nous débouchions dans une grande salle, nous ne fûmes pas forcément surpris de nous faire littéralement sauter dessus par un tas de vilains qui attendaient sagement notre venue, préférant la baston à la fuite. Esquivant le coup que l'un d'eux, dont je n'arrivais pas à discerner le visage, tenta de me donner, je soufflais à mon partenaire de sauvetage un petit « _On se retrouve plus loin !_ » avant de passer à travers la masse d'ennemis telle une anguille, pour me diriger rapidement vers la sortie de secours qui allait rapidement être prise d'assaut par les méchants les moins téméraires. Déboulant à toute allure dans un long couloir qui s'étendait à ma droite, je pris facilement appuis sur le mur de celui-ci afin de me propulser tout au fond, distinguant alors cinq silhouettes qui couraient jusqu'à une échelle en bois qui semblait donner sur une trappe au plafond. La voilà leur sortie de secours !

Les dépassants sans gêne, ce qui leur fit pousser des cris plaintifs de surprise, je m'accrochais aux barreaux pour la retirer du mur sur laquelle elle était appuyée, voyant que les vilains semblaient plus inquiets des nombreux fracas que l'on percevait d'ici, signe selon moi, que Deku prenait son rôle très à cœur. Tandis que leur attention se détournait de derrière eux pour se reconcentrer sur l'échelle que je laissais choir au sol devant eux, leur montrant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus fuir, mon regard [c/y] accrocha le corps d'un petit garçon qu'un homme avec des cornes étranges sur la tête tenait contre lui. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance et il était plus que probable que le vilain était décidé à s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange à sa fuite sans dangers. Ce qu'il finit par me faire comprendre en posant lentement une lame sur la gorge de l'enfant tout en me faisant un petit sourire victorieux, certain que j'allais pouvoir le laisser passer sans rien dire. Seulement, tandis qu'il était sur le point de m'ordonner quelque chose, par sa bouche qu'il ouvrit, je le pris de court en disparaissant de son champ de vision, puis en revenant à ma place, l'enfant dans les bras et lui offrant un regard si noir qu'il eut de mal à tourner les yeux pour observer avec stupéfaction sa main désormais vide et l'autre qui ne tenait plus le couteau, que j'avais pris soin de jeter plus loin. Ce n'était pas parce que je lévitais que j'étais lente, loin de là, et il venait de l'apprendre à ses dépens ! Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à assurer la protection du garçon tout en évitant que l'un de ces cinq vilains ne se faufile hors d'ici en catimini. « _J'y veillerai au grain, soyez-en sûr !_ » Pensais-je alors en les regardant un à un tout en me sentant rassurée d'entendre le boucan un peu plus loin se rapprocher de nous. Il était certain que le vert se pressait de leur rendre des comptes histoire de ne pas me mettre en danger, moi, juste assistante aux héros, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été sur le terrain et jamais vraiment mise face à face avec des vilains, sans être coincée sous une tonne de gravas, bien entendu.

Je sentais mon front commencer à chauffer sous l'utilisation express et trop prolongée de mon Alter, tandis que ma vision se floutait légèrement pendant que j'esquivais une énième fois l'attaque que je voyais venir dans ma direction, tout en me mettant un peu plus loin, pour souffler un coup. Je passais distraitement ma main sur mon front couvert de sueurs. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que j'étais devenue la cible à abattre pour ces cinq vilains et j'étais à bout de force. Maudit soit mon pouvoir de prémonition qui me bouffait autant d'énergie ! Et je n'avais même pas pensé à apporter ne serait-ce qu'une petite barre de chocolat pour me remettre d'aplomb...

Enfin, je vis Deku apparaître au fond du couloir, tourner hâtivement la tête vers nous et courir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait en brandissant son poing tout en gueulant pour prévenir un temps soit peu les vilains de son arrivée. Je soupirais de soulagement tandis que je me posais lentement au sol, maintenant toujours le petit garçon contre moi de façon très protectrice, pendant que le héros s'occupait d'assommer les derniers ennemis qu'il restait alors que les renforts semblaient arriver vu le brouhaha que j'entendis dehors. C'était alors que de nombreuses personnes déboulèrent dans le bâtiment, inondant complètement le couloir de leur présence, s'étant arrêté un instant pour admirer le carnage avant de se mettre à embarquer les vilains. Pendant ce temps, je portais une main tremblante à mon oreillette afin de demander dans un souffle à ma patronne.

—« Prévenez l'hôpital le plus proche de l'arrivée imminente de nouveaux patients, envoyez-nous une dizaine de brancards et... Mind Crash... Voudriez-vous bien demander à quelqu'un de m'apporter quelque chose de sucré je vous pris... Je me sens nauséeuse... »

Et c'était vrai car je n'entendis même pas sa réponse affirmative, gémissant en me pliant en deux sous la douleur que me faisait endurer mon estomac, laissant le jeune enfant aux bons soins d'un héros m'ayant vu en difficulté.

—« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Me demanda Deku qui s'était penché vers moi avant de me tendre une main en voyant le regard sérieux que je lui lançais.

Ma main entra en contact avec son gant blanc et d'un mouvement il me remit debout.

—« Je suis un peu à plat, mais je vais bien... » Répondis-je avec un sourire confiant qui dû sûrement ressembler à une légère grimace de douleur puisqu'il ne parut pas satisfait de cette réponse-ci.

Seulement, il ne put me dire quoique ce soit qu'un homme dont j'oubliais presque immédiatement le nom de héros, s'était approché de moi et me tendait un petit sachet de bonbons en me murmurant que cela devait être pour moi. Je le remerciais vigoureusement avant de tout engloutir d'un seul coup sous leurs yeux stupéfaits puis de jeter un regard circulaire autour de nous, voyant que presque tous les anti-héros avaient été évacués.

—« [T/N]-chan... » M'interpella le vert, me faisant me retourner vers lui, curieusement. « Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçais tandis que le cri d'un symbole de la paix résonnait dans le couloir, m'indiquant que les brancards étaient arrivés. Cependant, je vis aux regards sceptiques des renforts, que personne ne comprenait pourquoi ceux-ci étaient présents. Je me devais de reprendre les choses en main maintenant, sinon je parierai qu'ils seraient, pour une raison que j'ignorais complètement, capable de mettre les vilains sur ces apports médicaux. De ce fait, je mis mes mains en porte voix pour que tous puisse convenablement m'entendre, sentant enfin le sucre faire effet sur mes muscles qui reprirent du poil de la bête.

—« Que toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir veuillent bien en sortir, s'il vous plaît ! »

J'en vis, à mon plus grand bonheur, quelques-uns tourner le regard pour me jauger avant de faire ce que je demandais, grognant légèrement concernant ceux qui semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Soupirant lacement en me tournant vers mon partenaire pour encore quelques minutes, je sortais mon fameux feutre noir, mon front se remettant légèrement à scintiller.

—« Advienne que pourra à ceux qui ne veulent pas sortir, ils vont comprendre rapidement pourquoi je le leur ai demandé... Deku ? J'aurai encore besoin de votre force pour juste quelques minutes. »

Le regard vert émeraude qu'il me lançait me signifiait clairement qu'il m'écoutait tandis que ses poings se serraient. Il avait parfaitement compris que c'était le moment de sauver les enfants restants. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait avant ? Parce que si jamais un vilain, qui n'avait pas encore été sorti d'ici, avait repris conscience, tandis que nous étions en train de nous occuper des enfants, certainement qu'il en aurait encore pris un en otage. Au mieux, je pourrais m'en occuper, au pire, il le tuait. Et il en était hors de question, tout le monde était vivant ici, alors ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire foirer ! De plus, actuellement, je savais que les petits n'étaient pas en danger de mort imminente, donc j'avais préféré sécuriser le périmètre avant de me lancer.

Je fis un petit sourire au vert avant de me détourner de lui en décapuchonnant mon feutre.

—« J'aimerai que vous ouvrez tous les murs que je marquerai d'une croix noire ! » Expliquais-je fortement afin que tous puisse m'entendre et comprendre la situation ainsi que ma demande précédente tandis que je marquais le premier mur, percevant sa réponse par un hochement de la tête du coin de l'œil.

Me remettant alors à léviter, je passais tous les murs en revus rapidement en parcourant tout le couloir alors que les derniers héros, qui commençaient à pousser les autres dans la salle précédente, tentaient de se soutirer à mon chemin. Je filais dans l'air, le feutre brandi pour me poser devant le mur tout au fond sur lequel je traçais aussi un symbole avant de donner le signal à Deku qui se mit alors à frapper toutes mes petites croix. Pendant ce temps, je me plaçais devant les autres héros, les mains sur les hanches pour leur dire très sérieusement, haussant la voix sous les bruits de cassure que l'on pouvait clairement entendre dans mon dos.

—« Les enfants kidnappés par ces vilains sont dans les salles que Deku vient d'ouvrir. Je vous demanderai, à vous, héros, de faire attention en les sortant de ne surtout pas leur enlever leurs perfusions ! Ce sera au personnel médical de le faire après être certain que cela ne les maintenait pas tout simplement en vie ! Navrée de devoir paraître soûlante, mais j'espère bien m'être faite comprendre ! Faites passer le message à ceux qui sont tout au fond et qui n'ont peut-être pas pû m'entendre ! »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le dernier mur s'écroula et que tous les héros passèrent autour de moi rapidement pour faire ce que je leur demandais. J'avoue y être allée un peu fort, mais quand certains d'eux sortirent, les bras chargés d'un enfant mal en point couvert de plaies et de bleus, attaché à ses perfusions par des aiguilles plantées dans son bras, je fus rassurée. Ainsi, je sortais à mon tour, consciente que maintenant que les héros étaient sur le coup, je n'étais plus trop d'une grande utilité. Je posais douloureusement mes pieds sur le sol, qui se tinta légèrement de rouge à causes des nombreuses coupures et blessures que je m'était faites en arrivant jusqu'ici avant d'aller m'asseoir contre un muret un peu plus loin, pour souffler et poser ma tête dans mes mains avec un soupir de contentement en voyant à travers mes cheveux [c/c] chaque enfant sortir de l'usine désaffectée dans les bras d'un de leurs sauveurs. Je jouais distraitement avec les bords de ma jupe courte poussiéreuse.

—« [T/N]-chan ! » Fit une voix douce devant moi qui me fit relever un regard morne sur Deku, qui avait retiré son masque et m'offrait un petit sourire adorable qui me fit légèrement rougir avant que je ne me mette un claque mentale pour mes pensées totalement hors propos. « Vous avez été fantastiques ! Sans vous, ces enfants étaient peut-être perdus ! »

Son compliment me fit encore plus rougir à tel point que la racine de mes cheveux devait avoir prise une belle couleur rouge que je tentais de cacher en détournant le regard de ses magnifiques yeux verts posés sur moi, préférant observer les brancards qui étaient lentement amenés jusqu'à une ambulance qui les emmènerait immédiatement à l'hôpital.

—« Je ne suis qu'une assistante, vous avez tous fait... » Dis-je modestement alors que mes mains commençaient à trembler.

Je le vis avec surprise se mettre à ma hauteur pour me tendre à nouveau quelque chose de sucré, avec un autre sourire rayonnant, fier de la finalité de cette missions de sauvetage.

—« Vous avez tors ! Selon vous, vous n'êtes pas une héroïne, mais je vais vous avouer quelque chose. » Murmura le héros au costume vert sans savoir qu'il venait exactement de toucher ce à quoi je pensais, j'étais donc pendue à ses lèvres qui bougèrent lentement quand les mots suivants sortirent. « La plupart des héros vous diront qu'ils ont foncé droit dans le danger sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, dans le simple but, probablement, de venir en aide à quelqu'un bien qu'ils étaient conscients que cela pouvait mal se passer pour eux. Regardez-vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une assistance selon vos pensées, et pourtant, vous n'avez pas une seule fois cillé alors que c'est la première fois que vous faites ça, j'en suis certain ! Et puis, cela ne vous a même pas effleuré l'esprit que vous vous étiez blessée les pieds car vous étiez prête à tout pour sauver ces enfants, même à mettre votre vie en danger pour assurer leur sécurité ! »

Sidérée, je suivais son mouvement alors qu'il se redressait lentement en mettant nonchalamment une main sur sa hanche avant de me terminer avec un sourire littéralement à croquer et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

—« Dans votre tête, vous êtes certaine que vous n'êtes pas une héroïne et pourtant, c'est exactement l'image que vous donnez aux autres sans le vouloir ! »

Au même moment, quelqu'un vint à ma rencontre et Deku lui laissa sa place pour s'écarter un peu, toujours en me faisant un petit sourire, sûrement pour mieux faire passer la pilule, car là, elle était vraiment en train de parcourir ma gorge de long en large et en travers sans arriver à descendre. Indécise, je ne bougeais guère lorsque le second héros se mit à son tour devant moi.

—« Dis-moi, on ne t'avait encore jamais vu dans le coin ! C'est quoi ton nom de héros ? »

Estomaquée, croyant que c'était une véritable blague, je détournais mes yeux [c/y] pour les fixer sur le vert qui observait consciencieusement la discussion avant de l'intercepter et d'y répondre en croisant les bras avec un haussement de sourcil, comme pour me dire « _Tu vois !_ ».

Je n'avais jamais souhaité être une héroïne, d'abord parce que mes Alters ne m'aideraient pas tellement face à un vilain à par fuir en lévitant tout en évitant ses attaques. Ainsi, j'avais préféré aider le monde autrement que par l'appellation « _héros_ » en rejoignant cette agence. Et voilà que l'on me confondait avec l'un deux, ceux que je ne serais jamais ! C'était le monde à l'envers !

Je décidais de le remettre à l'endroit par moi-même en me levant doucement, tremblante sur mes jambes en manque de sucre avant de lui souffler simplement, les yeux levés vers lui.

—« Je ne suis qu'une assistante aux héros. Je suis sous la direction de l'héroïne Mind Crash, mon nom est [T/N]... »

Mon caractère détaché, toujours celui-là, je le laissais indéniablement accroché à mon visage, éternellement, ce qui déstabilisa le héros, qui passa une main dans sa nuque, paraissant légèrement embarrassé, puis admiratif, ce qui me laissa sans voix.

—« Et bien je ne savais pas que ceux qui travaillaient avec Mind Crash allaient aussi sur le terrain ! En tout cas, tu as fait du bon boulot avec ton partenaire ! »

Je tressaillis légèrement. Je n'étais sa partenaire que dans le cadre de cette mission de sauvetage, ça n'allait pas plus loin et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'il essayait de laisser entendre avant de poser une main joyeusement sur mon épaule puis de repartir voir si de l'aide n'était pas la bienvenue. Et moi, je restais là, plantée sur mes jambes flagellantes et mes pieds endoloris, à les regarder emmener les derniers enfants avant qu'une voix reconnaissable entre mille ne hurle mon prénom sans faire attention à ceux qui l'entourait. En tournant le regard, je vis Uravity courir dans ma direction, une grimace de concentration sur le visage, faisant que des plis se formaient entre ses deux sourcils, les bras chargés d'une quantité impressionnante de mes barres au chocolat qu'elle avait très probablement dû piquer dans les réserves de mon bureau après avoir été avertie par ma patronne que j'avais filé en mission urgente, ce à quoi la brune n'avait pas du tout été préparée, ce qui montrait à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

Mon masque habituel d'indifférence commença à craquer lentement... Je revis des bribes de ma vision passer sous mes yeux, ce à quoi aurait bien pû ressembler ces enfants si nous étions arrivés plus tard... Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher... Je sautais sur mon amie pour la prendre dans mes bras alors que celle-ci laissait tomber toutes mes barres sous la surprise avant de serrer à son tour ses bras autour de moi.

—« Ça me fait vraiment du bien de te voir ! » Lui soufflais-je la faisant rire avant qu'elle ne me lâche pour me tendre, comme Deku un peu plus tôt, une gâterie que je me dépêchais d'avaler avec un remerciement étouffé qui la fit encore plus rire avant que son regard ne se détourne de moi pour se fixer sur autre chose.

Je me détournais donc pour observer le héros au costume vert qui nous fixait étrangement avant que mon ami ne lui fasse de nombreux signes de la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

—« Deku ! Ça faisait un bout de temps que l'on ne s'était pas vu sur le terrain ! »

Et comme si ces mots l'avaient complètement réveillé, l'interpellé trottina lentement jusqu'à nous avant d'offrir un autre sourire à mon amie, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'ils étaient évident qu'ils se connaissaient.

—« Salut Uravity ! » La salua-t-il à son tour.

Je passais mes yeux [c/y] de mon partenaire de la journée à ma meilleure amie avant de laisser un regard suspicieux les observer avec une moue d'incompréhension. Après tout, cela me rappelait qu'Ochako était désormais en couple... Je tournais une nouvelle fois ma tête vers Deku tout réfléchissant sérieusement, une autre barre chocolatée entre les lèvres, les yeux plissés. Et si c'était lui ? Si jamais c'était lui, il ne semblait vraiment pas être du genre à briser le cœur de ma petite chérie, elle avait choisi quelqu'un de bien, je le savais !

Je crois bien que j'étais grillée quand Uravity me vit hocher la tête positivement tout en faisant un sourire en les observant à nouveau, comprenant presque instantanément ce dont j'étais en train de penser puisqu'elle se tourna immédiatement vers moi, les joues rougies en mettant ses mains de façon à ce que Deku soit montré par ses soins, ce qui attira son attention sur moi.

—« [T/P], je te présente Deku très, très en retard ! » Fit-elle hâtivement avant de bien insister sur les mots qui suivirent, me persuadant de ne pas les voir en couple de par le regard qu'elle me lançait. « Nous étions dans la même classe à Yuei ! Deku, voici [T/P] [T/N], l'amie dont je t'avais brièvement parlé la dernière fois ! »

Je haussais discrètement un sourcil qu'elle seule remarqua. Alors comme ça elle lui avait parlé de moi ? Et après cela, elle voulait vraiment me faire croire que c'était pas lui avec lequel elle était en couple ? Peut-être qu'elle avait raison et que j'étais celle qui avait tors, mais je voyais bien qu'il y avait une bonne entente entre eux deux, même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé et s'étaient seulement salués. Seulement je n'eus pas le temps de creuser un peu la chose que Mind Crash m'envoya la demande de rentrer à l'agence par pensées. Ainsi, je m'excusais devant eux car je me devais de m'en aller rapidement afin d'éviter tout remontrances pour un retard, ce que ma patronne ne supportait d'ailleurs pas du tout. Puis, après avoir ramassé mes petits bébés toujours au sol, tel un petit hamster qui accumulerait des graines dans ses bajoues, faisant rire allègrement mon amie tandis que le vert s'en amusait avec un petit sourire, je les quittais en m'élevant rapidement au-dessus des bâtiments, retournant à l'A.H en grignotant distraitement l'une de mes barres, repensant au potentiel couple que pouvait former Ochako et le super-héros au costume vert, aussi vert que ses yeux scintillants de détermination qui ne cessaient de revenir se poser sur ma personne dans mon esprit tandis que je me souvenais avec une petite moue de sa bouille d'ange qui me faisait un petit sourire, le visage entouré d'une tignasse indomptable. J'espérais grandement pouvoir le revoir, ce qui était maintenant bien plus probable après que j'eus su qu'Uravity était une vielle amie du lycée. Et puis, il me fallait aussi trouver absolument un créneau afin de cuisiner mon amie concernant leur relation ! J'avais vraiment hâte d'en savoir un peu plus à ce niveau-là ! J'en trépignais tellement d'impatience que je ne remarquais même pas que je venais de lâcher une de mes précieuses sources d'énergie sans le faire exprès.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin dans le bâtiment, Mind Crash me reçue personnellement dans les locaux, me félicitant pour ma première mission sur le terrain ce qui me surprit puisqu'il était rare de voir le bout de son nez hors les moments où elle venait prendre le thé avec moi et cela n'était d'ailleurs jamais bon. Seulement, elle ne fit que me dire à quel point elle avait été fière de m'embaucher avant de me confirmer que j'avais encore un peu de travail avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi me reposer après cette journée riche en émotions. Cependant, alors que je traversais pieds nus la salle pour rejoindre mon bureau, elle m'arrêta en me maintenant le bras afin que je lui fasse à nouveau face. Ensuite, elle me conseilla d'aller voir un médecin pour soigner ces blessures avant de sortir cette fameuse phrase que j'attendais depuis maintenant deux années entières de travail à l'agence.

—« À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu peux venir au travail avec les vêtements que tu veux, tu n'as plus aucune restriction puisque tu m'as parfaitement prouvée que tu étais capable d'accomplir convenablement ce que tu entreprends sur le terrain, même avec des habits qui n'y sont pas adaptés. »

Puis elle m'avait laissée plantée là, un sourire idiot collé sur les lèvres ce qui fit déglutir mes collègues masculins, n'ayant décidément pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de spectacle régulièrement, profitant probablement de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. J'étais ensuite retournée à mon bureau, légère alors que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à savoir pourquoi.

Était-ce parce que j'avais pu remercier Deku pour la dernière fois, après deux années ? Peut-être...

Était-ce parce que j'avais sauvé ces enfants en sa compagnie, nous soutenant mutuellement à notre façon ? Possible...

Pour ces paroles qu'il m'avait dite et qui m'avaient retournée ? Qui sait ?

Parce que j'avais enfin la possibilité de mettre aux oubliettes ce costume trop inconfortable pour moi ? Probablement...

Ou était-ce une combinaison de tous ces petits éléments de la journée ? Sûrement...

Cela dit, j'étais contente et je le montrais à tous pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps. J'engloutis une nouvelle barre de chocolat en m'asseyant sur mon fauteuil, ravie.


	4. Partie 3

Après deux petites semaines complètes à m'ignorer en sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, enfin je pus prendre une petite heure spéciale en compagnie d'Ochako pour la cuisiner un peu concernant Deku. J'étais toujours autant persuadée qu'ils étaient en couple et rien ne semblait parvenir à aller outre cette idée précise, même pas le regard blasé que me lançait mon amie lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus peint sur le visage. Nous nous mîmes alors à marcher côte à côte, savourant seulement au début, le moment que nous passions ensemble après ces semaines à ne pas la voir parce que soi-disant elle avait eu beaucoup de boulot. Mais elle avait beau dire et essayer de me faire croire ce qu'elle voulait, j'étais fermement persuadée qu'ils étaient ensemble et sa non-présence marquante à crier dans mon bureau ne faisait que me le confirmer encore plus.

Habillée désormais d'un pantacourt en jean et d'un long tee-shirt vert avec de nombreux motifs blancs le parsemant, j'étais juste heureuse de pouvoir enfin me balader hors de chez moi sans ce foutu costume trop court que j'avais dû supporter sans arrêt pendant ces deux années. Je me sentais un peu plus moi-même et j'avais encore plus envie de me dévoiler aux autres, restant tout de même dans la limite du raisonnable lorsque je dûs encore une fois, envoyer balader un mec qui nous suivait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, surtout parce que mon amie avait revêtu son costume rose et noir de super-héros, attirant l'attention sur nous lorsque nous nous baladions dans la rue. Et moi à côté, je faisais vraiment la civile de service et non plus la secrétaire trop sérieuse et coincée. Ça me soulageait d'un poids, car je me fichais bien que mes collègues, surtout les hommes, poussaient des soupirs à fendre l'âme à chaque fois que j'arrivais au travail, ne pouvant désormais plus essayer discrètement de voir en dessous lorsque je passais à côté d'eux en faisant tout pour ne pas me retourner afin de leur en mettre une... De toute façon, ils l'auraient bien méritée, non ?

Du moins, Uravity ne vit au début que l'air content que je voulais bien lui offrir, avant d'interception le regard que je lui lançais, soupirant lacement.

—« Que se passe-t-il [T/P] ? » Me demanda-t-elle finalement, sentant que de toute manière elle allait passer à la casserole, que ce soit maintenant ou qu'elle tente en vain de repousser le moment fatidique.

Prenant cela comme une invitation, je sautais littéralement sur l'occasion... Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû...

—« Et donc, entre Deku et toi ? » Commençais-je avec une moue sceptique avant de me faire interrompre par le cri strident de mon amie, qui me fixait désormais avec un visage incrédule, rempli d'une joie indéfinissable... C'était le visage qui aurait dû annoncer le début de ma perte, malheureusement, je ne compris mon erreur que bien plus tard...

—« Oh mon Dieu, c'est un miracle ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en mettant soudainement ses mains sur ses joues, un sourire étirant ses lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'une malice non dissimulée qui me fit déglutir. « [T/P] ! Ne serais-tu pas enfin en train de marquer clairement ton territoire ?! »

Je glapissais de surprise en sentant subitement mon cœur s'emballer à cette interprétation plus qu'étrange de mon amie, alors que je tentais précédemment de la faire avouer qu'elle et Deku était ensemble, lâchant presque ma glace au chocolat sous la surprise, que je m'étais achetée pour m'apporter du sucre. Qu'essayait-elle de me faire dire là ? Que je m'intéressais à lui ?! Hors de question ! Il était déjà avec elle et dans mes principes, il m'était parfaitement interdit d'essayer d'attraper le petit copain de quelqu'un, qui plus est, ma meilleure amie ! Et puis, je n'étais pas un animal ou quelque chose d'autre dans ce genre, ainsi, je levais un regard blasé sur Ochako qui le balaya d'un revers clair de la main tout en me disant, regardant droit devant elle, les mains dans son dos.

—« Non, Deku et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, si cela peut te rassurer ! » M'avoua-t-elle tandis que je soupirais lacement de la voir penser que le vert pouvait potentiellement me plaire. « Nous étions sortis brièvement ensemble lors de notre scolarité avant de tomber d'accord sur un point... » Continua-t-elle, comme plongée dans de vieux souvenirs, regardant le ciel vaguement.

Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela, ainsi, puisqu'elle n'était pas prête de poursuivre sans que je ne l'interroge, je lui dis donc ce qu'elle voulait entendre dans un petit grondement, maudissant ma curiosité qui me poussait indéniablement à rentrer dans son jeu.

—« Quoi donc ? »

Je finissais lentement le cornet de ma glace qui n'arrêtait décidément pas de faire couler des gouttes de chocolat fondu sur ma main, que je devais donc lécher à chaque fois en faisant une tête bizarre lorsqu'une autre prenait la place de celle que je venais d'enlever avec ma langue, faisant sourire mon amie devant mon caractère tout à fait enfantin quand je le voulais. Elle s'arrêta pour me répondre, gesticulant sur elle-même la tête levée avec un sourire fataliste qui montrait à quel point elle ne regrettait pas cette décision.

—« On est tombés d'accord deux semaines plus tard sur le fait que nous ne pouvions pas nous voir autrement que comme des amis, alors on s'est arrêtés là ! »

—« Sérieusement ? » Soufflais-je, surprise.

Juste deux semaines ?! Je murmurais alors dans ma barbe quelque chose qui semblait vaguement ressembler à « _Bordel, mais c'est qui ce petit copain mystérieux alors ?!_ » qu'elle eut tout de même le don d'entendre, bien que je ne savais comment elle s'y prenait... Uravity me fit un sourire.

—« T'inquiètes pas [T/P], je te le présenterai un jour ! » Puis ses yeux bruns brillèrent d'intérêt. « Pour le moment, je veux absolument savoir ! Est-ce que Deku te plaît ?! »

Je m'étouffais alors avec le reste de mon cornet avant de l'observer avec un air perdu sur le visage. Tout d'abord, je me disais bien qu'elle allait me poser cette question, elle qui attendait depuis si longtemps que je trouve quelqu'un, c'était presque un miracle si j'avais des vus sur un garçon, qui plus est, son ami. C'était le pompon pour elle... Seulement, je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même ce que je pouvais bien ressentir, ayant littéralement tue mes sentiments depuis belle lurette pour éviter de souffrir comme la dernière fois que j'avais été en couple. Ainsi, je savais que j'éprouvais beaucoup d'admiration pour le héros au costume vert, et je pensais bien que c'était la seule chose que j'éprouvais pour lui, si on omettait le respect.

—« Bah... » Murmurais-je en passant une main nerveusement dans mes cheveux [c/c], légèrement embarrassée de converser sur mes propres sentiments alors que je n'étais vraiment sûre de rien les concernant, comme si ceux-ci étaient et resteraient un véritable mystère pour moi. « Je pense que j'éprouve de l'admiration pour lui et ce qu'il fait, probablement... »

—« Probablement ? » Reprit Uravity en m'invitant à m'asseoir avec elle sur un banc d'un parc non loin de mon agence.

Et c'était alors que je me souvenais que je ne lui avais jamais parlé du jour où Deku m'avait sauvée ! Quelle cruche ! Il était évident, sans cette information, que mon amie pouvait sauter sur des conclusions hâtives, croyant parfaitement que j'avais des vues sur lui maintenant... Si j'omettais quelques détails importants aussi !

—« Comprends-moi, Deku m'a sauvée une fois, il y a deux ans... Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai décidé de postuler à l'A.H... » Fis-je donc en baissant le regard sur mes mains dont je croisais les doigts à répétitions, pour éviter de la regarder dans les yeux, essayant de me persuader de ce que je disais, bien que j'avais légèrement l'impression que cela sonnais faux désormais...

—« Oui... C'est vrai que vu comme ça, tu dois être vachement reconnaissante ! »

Ravie de la voir partir enfin dans mon sens, je tournais mes yeux [c/y] vers elle en m'écriant.

—« N'est-ce pas ?! »

Seulement elle me prise encore plus de court avec son sourire en coin et en s'approchant plus près de moi, me forçant à reculer sur mon assise, avant de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, le cul sur le sol et la regardant avec un air surpris et confus, étant tombée de l'autre côté du banc. Elle se mit à rire tout en se penchant encore plus dans ma direction.

—« Penses-tu que ce n'est réellement que de l'admiration ? »

Je me figeais un instant, sentant quelque chose de vieux et de familier remonter lentement dans mon ventre avant que je ne me secoue les méninges en me redressant, époussetant distraitement le derrière de mon pantacourt, désormais légèrement poussiéreux, tout en lui affirmant haut et fort, dos à elle.

—« Bien sûr ! »

Ochako se ramena furtivement derrière moi, sans se défaire de son sourire mesquin, pour me demander en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, comme pour m'éviter de m'échapper, sûrement consciente qu'elle avait touché quelque chose de gros car elle me voyait paniquer de plus en plus, tandis que ce sentiment montait lentement en moi.

—« Décrits le moi alors ! »

—« Euh... Il est charismatique... Talentueux, aimable... Ponctuel, bref, la figure même du bon héros ! » Tentais-je avec difficulté, croyant que cela lui serait largement suffisant pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille avec ça pendant que mon ventre semblait me dire le contraire, comme si je n'en avais pas dit assez, puisque des mots voulaient sortir d'entre mes lèvres. Je m'efforçais donc de les retenir pour tourner un regard simple à mon amie, respirant profondément afin de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur qu'Ochako devait très probablement sentir avec ses mains toujours posées avec force sur mes épaules.

Il était certain, de par son regard fixé dans le mien, qu'elle avait dû lire en moi quelque chose que moi-même je ne savais pas. Cela semblait d'ailleurs la mettre vraiment en joie car sautillant presque sur place, elle se retint un peu plus afin de s'approcher de mon oreille lentement pour me susurrer avec assurance, quelque chose qui mit instantanément dans tous mes états mentalement.

—« Je voulais dire... Décrits le moi sans son masque ! »

C'était fini... Ce sourire rayonnant, ses petites tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues, ses yeux verts émeraude illuminés d'une joie immense et ses cheveux en bataille prirent totalement le contrôle de mes pensées, me faisant littéralement perdre la notion de la réalité. Je me noyais seule dans mes souvenirs de lui, tandis que quelques semaines auparavant, il avait été devant moi, dans mon bureau et m'avait offert ce magnifique sourire après avoir retiré lentement son masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage... Me parlant ensuite d'une voix si douce que cela me fit rougir lorsque je repensais à nos conversations, mimant parfaitement, sans le vouloir, avec les lèvres les mots « _Bouille d'ange..._ » que mon amie comprit instantanément, ayant perçu le net dérangement de mon esprit quand je me concentrais bien plus sur le héros et non sur ce que l'on voyait habituellement à la télévision, ce qui nous cachait en fait bien des choses.

—« Je le savais, tu craques pour lui ! » S'écria Uravity en sautant littéralement de joie, heureuse.

—« A-Attends... C-C'est que... » Tentais-je de baragouiner en reprenant les rênes de mon corps, me liant de façon indescriptible aux différentes émotions qui me traversaient pendant que l'image du jeune homme flottait encore clairement dans ma tête, me faisant encore plus rougir en baissant la tête de dépit, comprenant maintenant ce qui n'allait décidément pas avec moi. Je ne voulais plus me mettre avec personne et quand je pensais cela, me voilà en train de tomber amoureuse, ironique, non ?

—« Ne cherches plus [T/P] ! Le voilà le garçon qu'il te faut ! Je suis certaine que vous irez très bien ensemble ! » Fit mon amie, me mettant encore plus dans l'embarras alors qu'elle me serrait précieusement dans ses bras.

Pendant un instant, j'avais voulu vraiment croire à ses paroles, avant de me rappeler que je n'avais jamais eu de chance dans cet étrange domaine que l'on appelait l'amour et que Deku était aussi un héros qui avait beaucoup plus de travail que moi je n'en avais finalement. Je baissais encore une fois la tête pour souffler, réussissant enfin à mettre de côté ces sentiments pour redevenir celle que j'étais, l'indifférente.

—« Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça, alors non, rien ne se fera... »

Puis, alors que mon amie me répondait très probablement par le contraire de ce que je venais de lui sortir, argumentant sûrement à la perfection, j'eus la sensation familière de quelqu'un dans mon esprit. Je me tus donc afin d'écouter ma patronne prendre contact avec moi.

« _Ma chérie, te souviens-tu de cette prise d'otages dans une banque que tu nous avais prédite quelques jours auparavant ?_ » Me demanda-t-elle alors que je lui répondais immédiatement à l'affirmative, me souvenant des quelques images qui avaient défilées dans ma tête ce jour-là. « _Et bien, cela ne se passe pas vraiment comme tu l'avais prévu..._ »

—« Quoi ?! » Criais-je, coupant net Miss Gravité-Zéro que je vis gonfler les joues, mécontente, avant de reprendre son sérieux en sachant parfaitement que je n'aurai aucunement détourné mon attention de ses paroles si ce n'était pas urgent, ce dont je la remerciais souvent en m'excusant, car ce n'était décidément pas un comportement que je trouvais acceptable selon moi. Cependant, elle ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais utile et que c'était tout à fait normal que l'on me demande. « Je suis vraiment navrée Mind Crash, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que quelque chose vienne interférer dans ma prémonition... »

« _Ce n'est rien, cela peut arriver à tout le monde et ton Alter ne peut pas tout faire non plus, le but ce n'est pas de te tuer à la tâche ! Seulement, les héros sur place ont des problèmes avec l'un des vilains dont le pouvoir est assez problématique, mais ça, je te laisse l'honneur de le découvrir par toi-même ! Diriges-toi en zone 6 !_ » Poursuivit ma patronne avant de couper la conversation, me faisant me retourner vers mon amie avec une moue désolée sur le visage, qu'elle comprit parfaitement puisqu'elle me fit un petit sourire avant de lâcher un « _Travaille bien !_ » auquel je répondis encore et toujours pas un câlin et un remerciement, avant de m'envoler en direction du périmètre que m'avait indiquée la directrice de l'A.H.

Je fronçais les sourcils sous la réflexion intense qui me parcourait. Rares étaient les moments où mon Alter se trompait. Par tromper, je parlais bien de ces quelques petites choses qui pouvaient parfois changer, mais ce n'était vraiment pas commun. Il était ainsi fort probable qu'un vilain se soit ajouté au groupe que j'avais précédemment vu attaquer la banque, bousculant ainsi les chances que les héros avaient à récupérer tous les otages et à capturer les méchants.

En arrivant sur place, je n'eus aucun mal à trouver le lieu où l'on avait besoin de moi, puisqu'un attroupement de héros et de civils trop curieux s'était littéralement formé autour d'un bâtiment au toit étrangement rond. C'était bien la banque !

Je vins me placer parmi toutes ces personnes, essayant de passer à travers la foule tout en jouant des coudes. Ce qui ne fut pas très concluant puisque déjà, j'étais toute petite et que personne ne me remarquait, m'écrasant donc comme il le fallait entre deux colosses qui faisaient bien trois têtes de plus que moi, m'empêchant ainsi de détailler la situation avec plus de précision afin de savoir comment je pouvais bien apporter mon aide. Tout ce que j'arrivais à discerner entre toutes ces silhouettes de titans, ce fut deux hommes accroupis sur un rebord de la structure, observant la scène de haut avec un sourire mauvais qui trahissait bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel ils se trouvaient... Ils pensaient sortir enfin vainqueur de ce face à face avec tous ces héros qui ne pouvaient rien faire. Si je me souvenais bien, l'un des méchants était censé avoir le pouvoir de créer des murs invisibles, ce qui se confirma lorsque d'un seul coup un grand vacarme retentit tandis qu'une espèce de vitre indiscernable se fissurait lentement autour de la banque prise d'assaut, tel un dôme de verre que je n'avais pas vu avant. Seulement, comme prévu, l'un des vilains, avec d'étranges cheveux blonds aux bouts noirs, ricana allègrement avant d'ouvrir simplement le creux de sa main droite. De la poudre sortit de celle-ci et répara instantanément leur protection invisible qui fut une énième fois réduite à néant par une force qui semblait totalement herculéenne.

Cela me disait vaguement quelque chose d'ailleurs...

Soupirant lacement, je décidais de jouer à la petite souris et passais littéralement entre les jambes des tous ces gens, arrivant avec bien plus de facilité dans les premières lignes juste devant ce combat qui confrontait plusieurs héros au dôme de protection. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à le fissurer malgré le nombre impressionnant d'attaques qu'ils enchaînaient à répétition et j'avais beau jeter un regard circulaire, je ne voyais personne en mesure de le briser aussi facilement que tout à l'heure... Je croisais les bras en pensant que cela devait sûrement être dû à mon imagination débordante avant de tourner mes yeux [c/y] en direction du deuxième vilain aux cheveux noirs littéralement dressés vers le ciel et portant un long manteau de la même couleur, le rendant bien plus intimidant que son partenaire qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire niaisement, heureux de voir qu'ils avaient mis les symboles de la paix au pied du mur, c'était le cas de le dire.

Des images traversèrent mon esprit tandis que je percevais un peu mieux leurs visages pendant que le noir prévenait son ami d'une simple phrase que je n'entendis malheureusement pas, mais je savais lire sur les lèvres et cela me fit reporter mon attention une nouvelle fois sur la petite dizaine de héros qui essayaient encore de percer leur défense.

« _Le petit vert se ramène encore une fois, soit prêt à reformer ton mur..._ »

Alors comme ça, le vilain qui avait fait tout chambouler avait un Alter d'anticipation ? J'eus un sourire en pensant qu'il n'allait pas du tout avoir de chance, puisque mon Alter à moi était bien plus performant que le sien, quoique, il s'était très bien débrouillé avec celui-ci jusqu'ici, ce qui était très surprenant ! Il devait bien le maîtriser, c'était plus que certain !

Le bruit des débris du mur invisible se brisant me fit revenir à moi tandis que j'observais avec un air dubitatif le costume vert du héros qui venait de balancer son poing sur la protection, la faisant voler en éclat. Il fallait croire que j'étais vouée à croiser Deku souvent ces temps-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Les souvenirs de ma discussion avec Ochako me revinrent en mémoire, me faisant allègrement rougir avant que je ne me frappe brutalement les joues afin de me reconcentrer sur le dôme qui se reformait derrière celui qui venait d'être détruit.

Décidant que j'avais assez regardé pour en savoir plus de la situation et qu'il était temps pour moi de leur donner un coup de pouce, je m'élevais suffisamment haut afin de passer au-dessus de la foule de héros et de civils observant la scène, sous leurs cris plaintifs que je n'entendis pas, observant brièvement le visage terrifié d'un otage derrière les deux vilains qui gardaient l'entrée du bâtiment avant de croiser le regard mécontent de l'Anticipateur. Il devait avoir senti ma venue, ce qui ne semblait décidément pas lui plaire. J'eus l'envie moqueuse de lui lancer un petit sourire insolent avant de me poser tout près des combattants sous leur regards confus de voir une jeune femme alors qu'ils attendaient plutôt une aide différente. Mais j'en avais que faire de ce qu'ils pensaient, savourant seulement ma seconde mission avec des baskets aux pieds, sentant des pierres rouler sous mes semelles alors que je m'approchais d'un pas nonchalant vers eux, un air sérieux et professionnel sur le visage, ce qui leur empêcha de me prier de rejoindre les autres pour ma sécurité, après tout, je n'étais pas là pour uniquement les regarder faire et galérer, si ?

Finalement, l'un d'eux céda tout de même à la tentation et vint furtivement me demander, tandis que les autres reprenaient leurs attaques, leur attention désormais focalisée sur ma présence.

—« Que fait une civile ici ? C'est dangereux, il vaudrait mieux pour vous de vous mettre en sécurité, nous héros, nous gérons la situation ! »

Du coin de l'œil je vis parfaitement une tignasse verte arriver lentement dans notre direction, mais je préférais me concentrer à regarder consciencieusement l'homme avec ses cinquante centimètres de plus que moi, me forçant donc à lever les yeux pour croiser les siens, déterminée.

—« Je fais partie de l'Assistance aux Héros gérée par Mind Crash, elle m'a demandée de venir vous épauler parce que non, vous ne gérez pas du tout la situation, navrée de le dire ainsi ! »

Je le vis m'examiner de haut en bas en croisant ses bras dans un geste de déni total de ce que je venais de lui dire, me faisant souffler sur une mèche de cheveux [c/c] qui s'était invitée sur mon visage, avant que je ne détaille avec une moue dépitée mes habits de civil qui marchait beaucoup trop bien en fait. J'étais très bien comme ça moi ! Je ne voulais pas remettre cette horrible mini-jupe noire moulante dans le seul but qu'on me prenne au sérieux, bon sang !

On m'interpella alors derrière l'homme qui me faisait toujours autant barrage. Il se retourna et j'eus enfin la possibilité de lire une sorte de joie et de soulagement de me voir dans les perles vertes de Deku qui se hissa à ma hauteur.

—« [T/N]-chan, vous êtes venue nous aider ? » Me demanda-t-il tandis que je lui répondais par l'affirmative en hochant la tête, essayant de contrôler les pulsions subites de mon cœur alors que l'autre colosse semblait confus. Et oui ! J'étais plus importante que tu ne le croyais, na !

Deku se tourna vers les deux vilains qui leur causaient le plus de problème avec cet éternel mur de protection tout en me murmurant sérieusement.

—« On arrive à rien... C'est comme s'ils avaient toujours un temps d'avance sur nous... »

—« Justement, c'est le cas ! » Répondis-je tout en tournant à mon tour mes yeux [c/y] vers l'homme en noir qui ne cessait de me fixer avec ses pupilles mesquines. « Navrée, je n'avais pas prédit l'arrivée d'un vilain étant capable d'anticiper toutes vos actions... »

Écoutant sagement mes paroles, je vis le jeune homme pencher la tête, une main sur le masque qui lui cachait encore la moitié du visage et souffler un léger « _C'est donc pour ça.._. » qui me fit sourire. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais il avait un don pour se plonger dans des réflexions plus profondes les unes que les autres, avant de fixer à nouveau ses yeux sur moi tout en me demandant sincèrement ce qu'il fallait faire pour les vaincre et sortir les otages de cette situation peu agréable. Mais la réponse était déjà trouvée selon moi car je lui fis un sourire confiant avant de lever un doigt.

—« Un face à face ! »

—« Mais nous avons beau essayer, impossible de passer à travers leur défense, ils la reconstruisent à chaque fois ! » S'indigna l'homme à ma droite qui écoutait notre discussion, toujours pas remis de voir une femme sur le terrain alors qu'elle n'était pas en costume de héros.

Mon regard blasé tourna vaguement dans sa direction avant que je ne m'élève de quelques centimètres en maugréant avec un sourire amusé tout en fixant le vilain à l'Alter d'anticipation.

—« Je meurs d'envie de savoir lequel de nos deux Alters est le plus précis, l'anticipation ou les prédictions ?! »

Comprenant très probablement où je voulais en venir, Deku serra les poings avec une moue entendue, avant de foncer sur le dôme pour le briser quelques secondes après m'avoir soufflée de faire tout de même attention, après tout, je serai seule avec des vilains et aucuns héros ne serait en mesure de m'aider.

Je décidais de me concentrer au maximum, faisant légèrement scintiller mon front sous mes pouvoirs et filais à toute allure dans le trou que venait de former le héros, celui-ci se refermant presque immédiatement derrière moi. J'eus la chance de voir le visage des deux vilains se décomposer lentement alors que je fonçais indéniablement dans leur direction avant d'esquiver d'une torsion du corps le petit mur invisible qui venait d'être créé non sans lâcher un léger rire. Ainsi donc, le blond ne pouvais protéger qu'une surface bien limitée ! Or, la banque entière était sous son dôme, ce qui l'empêchait de produire d'autres protections.

—« Alors comme ça, on ne peut plus faire de grands murs ? » Leur fis-je avant de décider de m'occuper du blond rapidement, afin de permettre aux gens juste en dessous d'agir.

Seulement, ayant anticipé mon mouvement, le noir criait déjà à son partenaire tandis que je prenais de l'élan pour lui asséner un coup, certes sûrement très faible, mais qui serait largement suffisant pour le déconcentrer et permettre à Deku de briser à nouveau leur protection pour foncer enfin dans le tas.

—« Attention à son pied à ta gauche ! »

J'eus un sourire en voyant ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise pendant que je ne levais pas la jambe, mais mes deux mains jointes afin de les abaisser avec force sur la nuque de vilain à l'Alter de protection, le faisant tomber mollement sur son rebord. Comme il avait entendu son pote l'avertir, il avait tenté d'éviter le coup que j'étais, selon lui, censée lui donner et j'avais pû lire furtivement dans ses yeux de la confusion devant la fausseté de mon acte avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Je criais fébrilement en direction du vert qui attendait plus bas et me regardait seulement faire, sursautant sous mes paroles.

—« Maintenant ! »

Il n'hésita pas longtemps et défonça le dernier rempart avant que tous s'infiltrent dans la zone qui leur était préalablement interdite, faisant frémir les vilains qui savaient leur fin arriver lentement. Certains d'entre eux tentèrent de s'enfuir, laissant les otages seuls, tandis que d'autre essayèrent de prendre le plus d'argent avec eux, pensant sûrement avoir la possibilité de fuir. Pour ma part, je restais face à l'homme noir qui me jeta un regard terrifiant.

—« Comment ?... » Entendis-je sortir de ses lèvres, comprenant alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment j'avais fait pour agir différemment à ce qu'il pensait.

—« Navrée, je savais d'avance ce que tu allais dire, alors j'ai fait autre chose pour te surprendre et cela a très bien fonctionné d'ailleurs ! »

Et là, je vis dans ses yeux une lueur de compréhension tandis qu'il avait décidé que j'étais devenue dangereuse et qu'il essaya de me porter des coups, que je ne cessais d'esquiver à la dernière seconde, le faisant encore plus rager. Il n'avait pas prévu que je serais présente pour le nuire et cela me faisait bien rire. Ainsi, mes prémotions étaient bien plus puissantes que son pouvoir ! Ah ! Maintenant il venait de deviner que je voulais m'écarter pour éviter son coup de pied circulaire, alors je vais seulement l'éviter et lui balancer mon poing dans la face ! Cela ne rata absolument pas puisqu'il crut bon d'arrêter ma main juste à quelques pouces de son visage qui s'étira dans un sourire victorieux, ravi de m'avoir à portée.

—« Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! » S'écria-t-il avant de paraître stupéfait devant mon regard luisant de détermination.

—« En fait, si ! Je suis juste très surprise que tu aies pensé que mon poing était plus dangereux à côté de ça ! » Lui souriais-je moqueusement en pointant au-dessus de nos tête.

Il n'eut seulement pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui tombait dessus que déjà il s'écrasait littéralement au sol sous le coup de pied rabattu que Deku venait de lui mettre, venant du dessus. Je l'avais vu prendre de l'élan quelques instants auparavant, ainsi, j'avais fait en sorte que le vilain ait toute son attention plantée sur moi, histoire qu'il ne puisse plus se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, ce qui avait permis au vert de le surprendre.

Me posant à ses côtés alors qu'il faisait en sorte que le vilain ne puisse plus bouger en liant ses poignets et ses chevilles, je lançais un regard satisfait aux nombreux héros qui étaient actuellement en train de sortir les otages en plus des quelques vilains qui se trouvaient pour la plupart dans un sale état. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, sûrement trop frustrés de ne pas avoir pû réagir avant.

—« Excusez-moi pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure et merci de votre aide ! » Fit une voix sourde derrière moi, tandis que je me retournais pour de nouveau faire face au héros qui avait tenté de me laisser de côté précédemment. Il se tenait bien droit devant moi avant de légèrement s'incliner vers moi dans un geste de respect m'étant destiné, ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise puisque je lui baragouinais simplement de se redresser et que ce n'était pas grave puisque tout s'était bien terminé.

D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir compris que les vilains avaient vraiment perdu cette bataille puisque les médias se mirent à bousculer les gens afin de mieux se poster dans la zone pour filmer les personnes sauvées de la prise d'otage par leurs symboles de la paix.

—« Et puis, je dois avouer que vous faites un bon duo tous les deux ! » Continua l'homme, faisant immédiatement relever mon regard [c/y] ainsi que celui vert émeraude de Deku sur lui, alors que je rougissais comme une écrevisse sans le vouloir sous le compliment avant de baisser la tête par embarra.

—« Merci, je suppose... » Soufflais-je pendant que je sentais parfaitement mon cœur s'accélérer sous l'attention du jeune héros qui était désormais posée sur moi.

Bon sang, je te pris de bien vouloir regarder ailleurs, sinon je risquais fort de perdre les pédales et de céder à la panique ! Je sentais mon organe le plus vital effectuer de nombreuses pirouettes en moi... Pourtant je m'étais jurée avoir mis tous ces sentiments de côté, pourquoi donc n'arrêtaient-ils pas de revenir au triple galop ? Et en plus, le super-héros devant moi n'arrangea en rien mon état lorsque je l'entendis murmurer que cela ne serait très probablement pas la dernière fois qu'il nous verrait travailler ensemble, m'achevant au passage. Cependant, je jetais un bref coup d'œil vers mon soi-disant partenaire pour lequel ces paroles ne semblèrent pas trop le traumatiser, vu le sourire qu'il me lançait, guère conscient de la tornade qui se déchaînait dans mon corps.

Je détournais mes yeux, sachant que si je les posais encore une seule fois sur son visage rayonnant, s'en était fini de moi... Il fallait que je me calme et maintenant ! Ce ne fut que quand je tressautais légèrement sous une pensée qui me traversa l'esprit que toute ma gêne disparue lorsque que je m'approchais rapidement de cette adorable tignasse verte pour lui faire un croche-patte, histoire de le maintenir au sol par les épaules, évitant soigneusement son regard confus tandis que je voyais parfaitement un rayon rouge passer à ras de nous deux afin de se perdre dans les nuages au-dessus de nos têtes. Je ne cillais pas en remarquant que j'étais presque à califourchon sur lui afin d'avoir la force de me relever en vitesse pour gueuler derrière moi en fixant sérieusement et les bras croisés, deux autres héros un peu plus loin qui étaient debout devant un petit enfant qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sûrement un autre rescapé de la prise d'otage.

—« Hé ! Faites un peu attention, vous avez manqué d'éborgner quelqu'un et je peux vous assurer que cela n'aurait pas été très joli à voir ! »

Ils m'observèrent piteusement avant de tourner leur attention sur le jeune garçon qui braillait encore plus fort. Je compris finalement qu'ils ne savaient juste pas comment s'y prendre avec le gamin lorsque l'un deux me le pointa simplement du doigt, le regard craintif. Sérieusement, si tous les héros ne savaient pas se débrouiller pour calmer un enfant ayant subi la plus grande peur de sa vie, où allait le monde ? Je soupirais en passant une main lacement sur mon visage avant de m'approcher lentement du petit groupe. Cet enfant avait très probablement dû laisser agir son Alter sans le vouloir, sous le coup de l'émotion et Deku n'y aurait sûrement pas échappé si je ne l'avais pas écarté de la ligne de mire. Certes, en le poussant au sol telle une enragée et en m'asseyant à demi sur lui, mais au moins, il était encore pourvu de l'autre moitié de sa tête...

Je me mis délicatement à la hauteur du petit garçon qui avait caché son visage dans ses petites mains avant de passer doucement une main dans ses cheveux pour l'ébouriffer gentiment, lui faisant lever un regard rempli de larmes auquel je répondis par un sourire rassurant, qui eut l'air de fonctionner puisqu'il cessa de sangloter pour m'observer avec une légère curiosité. Cela emboucha un coin aux deux héros qui avaient pourtant tout essayé, préférant s'écarter de moi au cas où l'enfant réutiliserait son pouvoir et me grillerait à coup de laser dans la gueule.

—« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te rends triste ? » Demandais-je d'une voix douce au garçon pendant que ses petits yeux bleus se remettaient à se remplir de larmes alors qu'il me surprit en s'accrochant à mon tee-shirt vert, pleurant de plus belle contre ma poitrine.

Je compris, grâce à de nombreux efforts de concentration pour traduire ses gémissements, qu'il avait été séparé de sa mère lors de la prise d'otage et qu'il ne la trouvait pas à ses côtés, ce qui le faisait allègrement paniquer. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur mon visage alors que je lui proposais de le ramener vers elle, ce qu'il approuva d'un hochement de la tête, le visage enfoui dans mon cou. Le prenant donc un peu plus dans mes bras, je me redressais en le mettant sur ma hanche, me concentrant pour faire abstraction de ce qui m'entourait et des potentielles réactions qui seraient alors arrivées jusqu'à mes oreilles, pour activer mon don, histoire de repérer la dame rousse qui tentait à son tour de se frayer un passage à travers la masse qui entourait le bâtiment, un air paniqué sur le visage tout en criant le prénom de son enfant perdu. Puis, je m'élevais et plongeais dans le groupe de civils devant moi, ce qui eut l'étonnante faculté de tous les écarter de mon chemin d'un seul coup alors qu'ils me regardaient avancer et rendre son enfant à cette dame que je ne pouvais arrêter de me remercier alors qu'elle le serrait précieusement dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots à son tour, ses yeux reconnaissants posés indéniablement sur moi.

« _Ma chérie ! Nous aurions besoin de toi au bureau !_ » Me fit Mind Crash dans mes pensées, me faisant indéniablement m'élever vers le ciel en répondant à l'affirmative après avoir mis une main sur mon oreillette. Tournant une dernière fois mes yeux [c/y] pour m'assurer que tout se passait bien maintenant, je croisais le regard vert et lumineux de Deku qui me fit un bref signe de la tête, comme s'il avait compris que je m'en allais. De ce fait, meurtrissant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, je lui répondis par un signe de la main avant de filer pour rejoindre mon poste pour encore quelques heures, avant d'avoir la possibilité de rentrer chez moi pour extérioriser mes émotions dans mon appartement, là où personne n'était censé être en mesure de m'entendre. Il fallait aussi que je revois Ochako pour me faire pardonner d'avoir écourté notre entre-vue, seulement, je ne pensais pas à ce moment là que je ne la reverrais pas lors de la semaine qui suivit, ce qui aurait dû m'inquiéter, si je n'avais pas eu autant de travail sur les bras.

* * *

Je faisais depuis le début de la semaine des heures supplémentaires car Mind Crash ne cessait de me demander à l'agence, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir me laisser un peu plus de temps libre afin de me reposer, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela car j'avais l'impression d'être utile alors que mangeant mes barres chocolatées, je m'y remettais sans un mot.

Je n'avais pas revu une seule fois mon amie, puisqu'elle n'était pas venue me rendre une visite quotidienne, chose que j'avais placée sur le fait qu'elle devait avoir vraiment beaucoup de travail, ce qui était déjà arrivé précédemment, m'attendant donc à ce qu'elle déboule dans mon bureau pour me piquer pendant quelques heures, sous l'autorisation exceptionnelle de ma patronne, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Seulement, pas une seule fois je ne la vis passer la porte avec son éternel sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, me laissant ainsi avec mes visions et mes collègues de plus en plus agités autour de moi depuis que je n'avais plus l'obligation de mettre mon uniforme noir, prétextant que c'était à cause de la venue de Deku dans les locaux que tout cela était arrivé.

Sentant que cela allait encore être une dure journée pour mes nerfs qui semblaient sur le point de craquer, en manque des sorties régulières d'Uravity, je sortais en soupirant de mon appartement et descendais les nombreux étages avant de me faire aborder par les médias devant le bâtiment résidentiel. C'était ainsi depuis que j'avais aidé publiquement au sauvetage des otages lors de la prise de la banque et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser, ce qui augmentait considérablement le taux de fatigue que j'endurais chaque jour. Mon teint était désormais très pâle dû au manque de sucre constant et à toutes ces petites futilités, Mind Crash s'en inquiétait d'ailleurs un peu, craignant que je ne leur claque entre les doigts. Seulement, je n'étais pas prête de finir comme ça encore, ainsi, je relevais fièrement la tête et tentais de forcer le barrage que les journalistes créaient devant moi.

De nombreuses questions plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres me furent posées, mais je restais imperméable à celles-ci, donnant simplement des coups de coude afin de me frayer un passage qui se refermait indéniablement devant moi à chaque fois que j'y arrivais. Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme avant d'entendre une proposition d'aide venir de ma patronne résonner dans ma tête. Tellement lasse, je n'hésitais pas à l'accepter, ne supportant définitivement plus la situation peu normale à laquelle j'étais confrontée. Ma directrice me demanda seulement de lui envoyer une photo des médias devant moi, ce que je fis immédiatement, sachant que son Alter nécessitait d'avoir vu une fois le visage d'une personne avant de pouvoir se lier à son esprit. D'ailleurs, j'eus un petit sourire de soulagement quand je vis les visages de tous ces journalistes devenir aussi blême que le mien avant qu'ils ne se mettent à se parler entre eux, dégageant finalement le passage.

Voyant ainsi ma porte de sortir s'ouvrir sous mes yeux, je filais tel le vent pour me réfugier dans l'agence de police avant de monter jusqu'aux locaux de l'A.H, essoufflée comme jamais et souhaitant férocement demander à Kijima, ainsi qu'à Tsushiki de bien vouloir aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais, la tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque et un mal de tête horrible. De ce fait, ne répondant surtout pas à leurs nombreuses piques afin de voir si j'étais capable de leur montrer un temps soit peu de considération, je claquais la porte de mon bureau derrière moi afin d'aller m'affaler sans délicatesse et sans grâce sur mon fauteuil qui roula un peu plus loin de ma table de travail sous l'impulsion que je lui donnais, me permettant allègrement d'atteindre mon placard aux sucreries, piochant dedans pour me remettre un peu d'aplomb... Mais même malgré cela, mes maux de tête ne semblaient pas déterminés à passer, je fus donc restreinte à récupérer une boîte dans mes tiroirs devant moi de laquelle je sortais un cachet. Puis tenant mon front d'une main, je sortais de mon espace personnel dans l'optique de me diriger vers le distributeur de boissons juste dans le couloir de l'étage, laissant la porte des locaux ouvertes dans mon dos car je ne comptais pas rester indéfiniment devant à taper la machine afin qu'elle veuille bien gober ma pièce pour me servir enfin mon chocolat chaud. Ce ne fut que lorsque je me mis à littéralement m'aider de mon front pour essayer de la faire tomber, sous la douleur lancinante qui me traversait, que j'entendis la pièce dévaler lentement la machine en de petits bruits clairs. Poussant un soupir de joie distinctif, je voyais avec satisfaction mon gobelet se remplir lentement tandis qu'un raclement gêné de gorge détourna mon attention pour observer piteusement la silhouette qui m'avait rejointe.

Lorsque Deku, qui était encore présent ici pour des raisons que j'ignorais bien et dont je n'essayais même pas de comprendre car ma douleur à la tête n'en devenait que plus aiguë encore, me murmura que c'était une étrange façon de commander une boisson, je n'eus, pour la première fois en sa présence, qu'une faible réponse lointaine avant de m'emparer de mon chocolat, d'avaler ma pilule et de la faire descendre aidée par quelques gorgées qui me brûlèrent littéralement le palet, bien que je m'en foutais bien sur le moment. Il fallait croire que le seul moment où mes sentiments ne venaient pas me faire chier était quand j'étais légèrement malade sous la fatigue. Je notais cette information dans ma tête, au cas où je doive m'en servir plus tard, avant de lâcher un souffle de contentement pour ensuite tourner un regard vague sur le super-héros qui avait l'air inquiet de me voir ainsi.

—« Vous vous sentez bien ? » M'interrogea-t-il pour être certain que je n'allais pas m'écrouler à tout moment devant lui.

—« Navrée... » Soufflais-je doucement en posant à nouveau ma main sur mon front avec une grimace. « Je ne suis pas très bien aujourd'hui, mais avec le médicament cela devrait aller mieux. »

Il sembla se murmurer quelque chose avant de se retourner pour partir, ce qui me fit bien froncer les sourcils. Il ne serait pas du genre à venir pour rien, ainsi, je haussais la voix pour lui demander la raison de sa venue et si je pouvais l'aider, de façon parfaitement professionnelle, arrivant un peu à récupérer mon masque de travail, ce qui le surprit un peu lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi avant de détourner ses yeux verts avec hésitation.

—« Je n'aimerai pas vous fatiguer plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà... » Fit-il, me faisant soupirer alors que je grognais en réponse.

—« Écoutez, je ne me sens pas bien, mais je suis tout de même là pour vous aider. J'aimerai donc ne pas tergiverser pendant des heures sur un simple oui ou un non. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Mon ton fut plus cassant que d'habitude, et j'en étais vraiment désolée, seulement, mon mal de tête ne faisait que disparaître lentement sous l'action, heureusement pour moi, rapide de mon médoc. D'ailleurs, cela parut le ramener à la réalité puisqu'il fit à nouveau quelques pas vers moi pour me faire face, un air sérieux peint sur le visage. J'eus un haussement de sourcils en le voyant croiser ses bras, comme s'il allait me faire un compromis, observant pendant quelques minutes mon teint pâle et les cernes encore plus profondes sous mes yeux.

—« Je vous le dirais, uniquement si vous cessez enfin de me vouvoyer ! »

Je glapissais légèrement sous la surprise avant de lui rendre une moue mécontente, étant prise dans son piège. Il savait parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas le laisser planter là, alors qu'il requérait mon Alter pour quelque chose de probablement urgent, juste pour une simple broutille de vouvoiement. De plus, il est vrai que cela me gênait un peu de montrer une aussi haute marque de respect à un jeune homme de mon âge, mais c'était ainsi, il était héros et le méritait amplement. Ce n'était donc pas aussi facile pour moi de seulement lui dire oui avec un sourire forcé et repartir sur une question comme si de rien n'était. Et vu le regard vert déterminé qu'il me rendait, tout en retirant son masque de devant son visage, me mettant un peu plus au pied du mur sans le vouloir, il semblait vraiment tenir à cette idée. Je sentis ma gorge s'assécher étrangement et je me permis de prendre une autre gorgée brûlante de ma boisson avant de lui sortir, sur le même ton qu'il venait d'employer en disant cela.

—« Alors ce ne sera que si vous me tutoyer aussi, je ne supporterai pas que ce ne soit pas dans les deux sens ! »

Le sourire ravi qu'il m'offrit sembla, lors d'un instant, avoir effacé complètement mon mal-être avant qu'un bruit du côté de mes collègues ne me fasse tourner un regard blasé dans leurs directions. Je soupirais en voyant que quelques-unes des femmes de l'agence, mes collègues donc, se devaient de retenir Kijima et Tsushiki par les épaules, ceux-ci étant rouge de colère tout en jetant des regards haineux vers le héros vert qui avait eu l'audace de marquer une sorte de rapprochement avec moi alors que je leur avais, à eux, formellement interdit toute forme de familiarité. Je secouais la tête avant d'inviter Deku à me suivre en le prévenant de ne surtout pas s'occuper de ces deux idiots, afin de nous enfermer dans mon bureau, nous permettant alors de souffler tandis que nos oreilles n'entendaient presque plus leurs jérémiades.

—« Bien, en quoi puis-je donc t'aider ? » Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à mon fauteuil dans un soupir d'aise non dissimulé avant de reporter un regard sur sa silhouette, aussi sérieuse que lui tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour en face de moi.

—« As-tu vu Uravity ces derniers jours ? »

Je me redressais avec un froncement de sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi nous causions de notre amie, mais je lui répondis tout de même, poussée par cette lueur d'inquiétude que je percevais au fond de ses pupilles émeraude.

—« Il lui déjà arrivée de ne pas me donner de nouvelle pendant deux semaines entières avant de reparaître soudainement dans mon bureau... Donc non, je ne sais pas ce que fait Ochako en ce moment, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le jour où je suis venue aider pour l'évènement de la banque. »

—« C'est inquiétant... » Souffla-t-il, une main sous le menton, tandis que je me perdais à la contemplation de ses taches de rousseurs, avant qu'il ne relève les yeux vers moi, me faisant déglutir alors que j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage. « Je n'arrive plus à la contacter, comme si elle s'était volatilisée ! »

Ce fut à mon tour de me plonger dans mes réflexions alors que cela me rappelait vaguement ce dont m'avait brièvement faite mention Mind Crash deux jours auparavant. Je décidais tout de même de lui faire part de mes pensées en lui expliquant sincèrement, craignant soudainement le pire pour mon amie.

—« Ma patronne m'avait avertie, il y a quelques jours, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à joindre certains héros par télépathie, mais on avait laissé ça de côté parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail, mais aussi que nous mettions cela sur le fait de la distance qui pouvait facilement mettre ses communications à rudes épreuves. Parfois, cela les interrompait même. »

Je mis alors les mots sur cette peur qui commençait lentement à m'envahir.

—« Peut-être que ce n'était tout simplement pas normal... Peut-être qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose que je n'en ai tout simplement pas encore été mise au courant... Il est même possible que si cela soit vraiment le cas, tout ce travail durant la semaine, tous ces vilains qui se sont déchaînés... » Commençais-je, mes paroles se bloquant alors au fond de ma gorge tandis qu'il terminait ma phrase sombrement.

—« Peut-être que tout cela était dans le but de ne pas te mettre sur cette voie, pour t'empêcher de te concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'il se tramait en ville... »

J'acquiesçais, certaine que cela devait être dans ce genre-là. Ainsi, sans attendre, je lui soufflais seulement que j'allais essayer de voir ce qu'il se passerait du côté d'Ochako avant de m'enfoncer dans mon esprit, me retrouvant alors une énième fois devant cette étrange sphère lumineuse. Cependant, cette fois-ci, je n'eus pas besoin de me concentrer longtemps, l'image de mon amie brune flottant sans cesse dans mon esprit tandis que la panique essayait de prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Panique que je réfrénais toujours au maximum pour mieux me concentrer sur ma main qui se faisait absorber, me transportant brièvement bien plus loin, dans un endroit désert que je ne reconnus pas. Devant moi se dressait un vieux bâtiment, entouré d'un espace totalement vide. L'aura qui s'en dégageait ne m'inspirait absolument pas confiance et cela me rappela même ce que j'avais déjà ressenti auparavant avec le sauvetage de ces enfants. Je sortais fébrilement mon téléphone et fus ravie de voir qu'il me donnait une localisation précise, que je notais dans un coin de ma tête avant d'être littéralement éjectée de la sphère et de reprendre mes esprits, confuse.

—« Alors ? » S'impatienta Deku sur sa chaise pendant qu'il me regardait noter fébrilement l'adresse sur un bout de papier avant que je ne remonte mon attention sur lui, l'air légèrement terrifiée, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, mes mains tremblant sur ma feuille.

—« Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, mais je suis certaine qu'Ochako est dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou... Mon Alter m'a montrée un endroit désert alors que je pensais à elle, il est donc certain qu'elle se trouve là-bas. Ce n'est pas si loin, je vais m'en assurer, mais il me semble que la communication avec Mind Crash devrait passer convenablement. »

Une théorie que je ne voulais vraiment pas croire venait de se créer dans mon esprit et de ce fait, je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour interroger ma patronne qui me répondit, après quelques secondes de silence, qu'il lui était tout à fait impossible de joindre mon amie, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer mes doutes. Voyant ainsi mon regard [c/y] s'assombrir de plus en plus, Deku osa me demander, avec aplomb et courage, ce qu'il se passait.

—« Comme je le présentais... » Commençais-je lentement. « Ochako est tout aussi injoignable que ces autres héros. Je pense donc qu'ils doivent probablement être au même endroit. Seulement... Seulement je crains que nous n'ayons pas arrêté le chef de gang de vilains la dernière fois, quand nous sommes allés secourir ces enfants, car l'endroit où je pense qu'ils sont retenus, me faisait vraiment penser à ces sous-sols... »

—« Très bien ! » S'exclama le jeune homme devant moi en se relevant d'un seul coup sur ses jambes, rempli d'une détermination qui semblait vraiment sans failles. « Que fait-on ? »


	5. Partie 4

Lors d'un instant, je l'observais avec un air surpris, puis confus.

Venait-il vraiment de me demander conseil ?

Je me sentis alors perdue tandis qu'une vague d'émotions me traversait, me secouant mentalement afin de la renvoyer de la où elle venait, c'est-à-dire, du fond de mes entrailles, guère ravie que le médicament ait si bien fonctionné et ne me permettant plus de me cacher derrière une mollesse d'esprit dûe à ma fatigue. La vision d'un regard menaçant, glacial et sombre me fit légèrement trembler de terreur, consciente qu'Uravity était dans le pétrin et qu'il fallait impérativement la sauver, en plus des potentiels autres héros. Seulement, je ne pouvais décidément pas me permettre de refaire le même coup que la dernière fois et me tailler des locaux en compagnie de Deku, car cela avait été un peu trop pour Mind Crash qui s'était retrouvée subitement sans aucun soutien fiable de mon côté, trop occupée sur ma mission tandis qu'elle avait dû se charger de conseiller maladroitement d'autres héros agissant en même temps, ne sachant pas réellement où cela allait la mener. Finalement, elle s'en était apparemment très bien tirée mais m'avait faite jurer de ne jamais recommencer le même coup, préférant que je ne quitte l'établissement que sous ses ordres, histoire qu'elle se prépare à encaisser le coup de son rôle qui devenait encore plus important.

—« Ce sera dangereux, mais comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui attend là-bas, bien que j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est vide, le mieux serait que quelqu'un y aille seul afin de voir ce qu'il s'y passe... » Commençais-je en posant ma main sous mon menton en réfléchissant un peu plus à ce que le héros devant moi pouvait faire. « Je pense que tu devrais y aller, mais uniquement en ayant en permanence contact avec quelqu'un qui serait largement en mesure d'appeler les secours si le besoin se ressentait... »

Je le vis acquiescer vivement mes paroles en les acceptant presque immédiatement, comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce que je pouvais lui proposer, me témoignant une confiance que je n'avais jamais remarquée jusqu'alors, qui me déconcentra légèrement alors que je poursuivais avec gêne.

—« Le seul problème notoire serait que Mind Crash, la personne la plus avenante pour ce rôle, est presque tout le temps en train d'agir. Il serait donc compliqué pour elle de se pencher sur ta situation en même temps qu'elle serait en train de passer certains messages importants aux autres héros pour leur apporter un soutien permanent. Il faudrait donc que tu trouves quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de se charger de cela... »

Je me plongeais à nouveau dans ma réflexion, me demandant s'il n'était pas nécessaire que j'allume mon ordinateur afin de déterminer si quelqu'un dans nos registres ne serait pas tout simplement parfait. Seulement, tandis que je me tournais vers celui-ci pour effectuer le geste que je venais d'avoir précédemment dans mon esprit, Deku me prise encore plus de court lorsqu'il s'exclama subitement, me faisant lâcher de surprise le stylo que j'avais gardé en main pour me déstresser en le tournant entre mes doigts, alors que je tournais un regard dépité vers lui.

—« Tu serais parfaite pour ça ! »

—« Hein ?! »

Oui, je devais bien l'avouer, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à celle-là, de ce fait, ma tête ne devait pas être très glorieuse, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et mes yeux [c/y] écarquillés sous la surprise évidente qu'avaient eu ces paroles sur moi, me déconnectant brièvement du monde physique avant que je n'arrive à y retourner pour écouter ses explications pendant qu'il se passait distraitement une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà en m'offrant un sourire gêné adorable qui coupa nette ma respiration lors de quelques secondes.

—« Ça me paraissait évident pourtant... »

—« J-Je pensais plutôt à un héros ! » Bafouillais-je en rattrapant le crayon pour le faire à nouveau tourner dans mes mains, concentrant mon attention sur lui alors que je sentais mes joues se tinter d'une légère couleur, à mon grand dame.

—« Tu es la personne la plus liée à Mind Crash qui se charge toujours d'envoyer ce que tu lui demandes au endroit qu'il faut. Et puis, je suis certain que tu pourrais m'aider en me détaillant ce que je devrais faire sur place. »

Je me levais abruptement.

—« M-Mais... Je n'ai presque rien vu... Alors... »

—« Tu comptes laisser tomber comme ça ? »

Sa question me figea, mais ce qui me statufia encore plus fut le regard émeraude qu'il me lança, comme s'il lisait en moi et qu'il savait bien que non, je ne pouvais pas abandonner comme ça, ni mon pouvoir, ni mon rôle et encore moins mon amie. Je serrais les poings en me meurtrissant légèrement la lèvres inférieure avant de souffler un bon coup en relevant mes yeux [c/y] afin de croiser les siens.

—« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Je ne savais décidément pas comment il faisait, mais Deku avait le don étonnant d'arriver à poser exactement les bons mots aux bons moments, me faisant douter, réfléchir, me remettre en question, l'observer avec fascination puis me laissant décider de mon choix... Un choix que je ne serais jamais prête à dénigrer, car j'étais vraiment fière de ce que j'étais devenue depuis, encore plus lorsque je vis passer sur son visage de la satisfaction de me voir le suivre sans un mot et avec autant de détermination qu'il n'en montrait sans cesse.

Je baissais la tête pour souffler un faible « _Très bien !_ » qu'il dut percevoir comme le signe que tout commençait, que cette nouvelle mission débutait, puisque son masque était de nouveau placé sur son visage. Je tâchais de garder mon gémissement peiné en voyant cela, pour moi, me sentant défaillir sous cette pensée, pour sortir en trombe de mon bureau et me diriger d'un pas rapide et pressé vers la table qu'occupait Mana Tononeme. Je la vis lever un regard curieux dans ma direction avant de sursauter lorsque je posais brusquement mes mains sur son plan de travail, démontrant à quel point la situation était urgente car ses sourcils se foncèrent.

J'entendis brièvement Kijima chuchoter à son complice qu'il n'y en avait que pour Deku à chaque fois, puisque c'était seulement en sa présence que leur petit train-train quotidien à m'observer était complètement bouleversé par mes agissements complètement différents à d'habitude. Mais je ne m'y intéressais pas longtemps alors que cela semblait embarrasser le vert derrière moi, qui les avait aussi entendus, tandis que je disais fébrilement et sérieusement à ma collègue.

—« Tononeme-san, j'aurai besoin du deuxième prototype d'oreillette que vous avez gardé avec vous ! »

—« Tout de suite ! » Répliqua-t-elle, sa chevelure violette s'enfonçant dans les tréfonds de ses tiroirs avant de ressortir une petite boîte quelques minutes après avoir balancé de nombreux objets non identifiés par terre pour libérer l'espace et mieux y voir.

Délaissant brièvement le héros afin de me concentrer sur ma collègue de travail, je lui précisais qu'il fallait impérativement qu'elle mette les deux paires de transmetteurs sur la même onde pour que je puisse plus facilement parler avec Deku lors de sa petite virée seul. Une fois cela fait, je m'approchais donc de celui-ci et lui tendais la paire alors que je le voyais distraitement ranger son portable dans son costume. Quant ceux-ci furent mis, je lui prévenais tout de même de faire attention à lui, ce à quoi il répondit simplement par un sourire entendu et un hochement affirmatif de la tête avant de sortir en trombe du bâtiment en traçant l'adresse, puisque je la lui avais fournie. Maintenant, il me fallait juste attendre qu'il arrive sur place et enclencha la liaison. Je pouvais bien le faire moi-même, mais je préférais que ce soi lui qui le fasse, histoire qu'il me prévienne immédiatement de son état, mais aussi pour éviter de le déconcentrer sur le chemin.

Poussant un soupir en percevant les regards déboussolés des hommes restant dans la pièce, alors qu'ils observaient à répétition ce qu'il venait de se passer en passant de ma personne à la fenêtre par laquelle venait encore de s'envoler le jeune homme aux super-pouvoirs, semblant ne pas digérer quelque chose que je ne voulus surtout pas essayer de comprendre avec eux...

Les minutes défilèrent à une allure si lente que je ne pouvais décidément pas m'empêcher de tourner en rond, les bras dans le dos, les lèvres meurtries par les coups de dents que je ne cessais de leurs donner, espérant que Deku allait bien. Après tout, je l'envoyais littéralement dans la gueule du loup et il était certain après la merde qu'avait fait All for One quelques années auparavant, que les vilains les plus efficaces étaient souvent ceux qui se cachaient le mieux. Or, si ce que je craignais était exacte, le chef du gang précédant n'avait pas été arrêté en même temps que les autres et poursuivait lentement sa douce vengeance dans son coin, ayant apparemment réussi à choper quelques héros dans ses filets. Je poussais un énième soupir qui semblait rendre fou les assistants à l'agence, avant que je ne tourne un regard sceptique vers le couloir des étages dans lequel de nombreuses silhouettes, produisant un boucan d'enfer, étaient en train de s'agglutiner littéralement, essayant de tous rentrer dans les locaux sous mes yeux passablement blasés.

Et voilà que mon mal de crâne commençait à repointer le bout de son nez... Ce n'était décidément pas le moment !

Mon regard tourna sur toutes ces nouvelles têtes, percevant ainsi le visage d'un jeune homme avec la chevelure de la partie droite totalement blanche tandis que l'autre était rouge. Ses yeux étaient vairons d'ailleurs, puis-je remarquer lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent lentement sur moi, ne le faisant ni chaud, ni froid. Un autre semblait avoir littéralement une tête de corbeau à la place du visage pendant que son voisin semblait s'être pris pour une véritable machine. Mais je ne disais rien, sachant que tous ceux qu'il y avait devant moi étaient des héros réputés depuis quelques années.

Pourquoi donc cette soudaine visite en nombre à l'A.H ? Certes, c'était passablement amusant de les voir se bousculer doucement afin d'avoir un peu plus de place et d'espace pour voir ce qu'il se tramait devant eux, mais cela devenait rapidement étouffant. Seulement, il semblait que malgré mon envie subite de me mettre dans un espace où personne ne pourrait me trouver, histoire que je puisse endosser convenablement le rôle que Deku m'avait confiée, sans avoir constamment des gens sur mon dos, une autre de mes collègues féminines appelée Fumiko Hitetsu, décida à nouveau de me titiller, et avec du lourd... Oui, mon côté asocial revenait aussi vite qu'il était parti à chaque fois que je me trouvais devant une foule, c'était plus fort que moi, je n'y pouvais décidément rien du tout...

—« Que nous vaut autant de visites ? » Leur demanda-t-elle avant que celui à la double couleur de cheveux ne s'approche un peu plus de nous en nous montrant le téléphone qu'il avait en main, sur lequel on pouvait parfaitement voir une discussion affichée sur l'écran.

Lisant parfaitement le surnom de super-héros du vert que je venais d'envoyer depuis peu, je n'eus aucun mal à placer le fait que toutes ces personnes avaient été appelées par ses soins, très probablement afin que les envoie l'épauler si jamais cela devenait vraiment nécessaire. Après tout, je pouvais bien comprendre cela... Travailler avec ses amis étaient bien plus divertissant que travailler seul, encore plus si nous avions un but précis derrière, le but étant ici de récupérer Ochako et tous ceux qui étaient probablement avec elle. Je passais une nouvelle fois ma main sur mon front avant d'entendre un grésillement dans mon oreillette.

« _[T/N]-chan ?_ » Fit la voix de Deku alors que je me détournais pour lui répondre que je l'écoutais, tout en lui demandant où il était ainsi que comment cela se passait de son côté. « _Je viens d'arriver._ » Fut la seule réponse que je recevais de lui avant que je ne me retourne avec un air un peu confus vers ses amis.

—« On a eu des visites surprenantes à l'agence... Tu peux commencer à inspecter le bâtiment de fond en comble, histoire de voir s'il y a des présences nuisibles. »

« _Aah... J'avais prévenu mes amis de la disparition d'Uravity... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient directement là-bas... Désolé..._ » Soupira-t-il piteusement dans son oreillette alors que je l'entendis avancer à travers une grande salle, ses pas se répercutant sur les murs et revenant en écho sur mes tympans.

—« Quoii ?! » S'indigna Kijima, l'air féroce alors qu'il lançait des regards noirs au groupe de héros devant nous, réaction que je ne comprenais pas et que j'observais d'un air perdu jusqu'à ce que Hitetsu ne se mette à sourire mesquinement, une main sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne se tourne dans ma direction pour me demander avec amusement.

—« Oh bon sang [T/N]-chan, tu en as de la chance ! Tous ces beaux garçons viennent pour te voir ! Alors, alors, dis-moi lequel tu choisirais ! »

Et ce fut à partir de cette phrase que tout dégénéra, littéralement...

Les deux idiots de mon agence ne cessèrent pas de lancer des piques et des noms d'oiseaux aux amis de Deku tandis que ceux-ci leurs répondaient pour la plupart avec des propos tout aussi encourageants...

J'étais parfaitement consciente que le fait d'avoir perdu une amie et de s'en inquiéter pouvait facilement nous faire péter un câble, mais là, c'était plutôt moi qui devais éclater, sentant des douleurs toujours aussi aiguës me parcourir la tête tandis que mes oreilles étaient mises à rude épreuve. Mais finalement, alors que j'essayais de me dire que cela ne pouvait pas être pire et qu'il fallait que je garde absolument mon calme, leurs cris devinrent de plus en plus forts, réduisant en miette ma pensée qu'ils se reprennent rapidement à néant.

Et ils eurent, pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement, la merveilleuse idée de me rajouter en tant que sujet dans la discussion alors que j'étais précisément juste à deux pas d'eux et que j'entendais tout ce qu'ils disaient, faisant allègrement palpiter une veine sur ma tempe.

Hum... Au diable la bienséance !

—« Mais fermez la ! » Criais-je soudainement d'une voix tonnante et menaçante, haletant légèrement sous la colère qui m'envahissait lentement alors que toutes les discussions cessaient d'un seul coup autour de moi.

Je l'avoue... J'aurais tout simplement pu m'arrêter à ce coup d'éclat et me remettre à mon travail illico, savourant un peu plus le doux silence qui s'installait dans la salle alors que leurs regards étaient tous fixés sur moi, bouche-bées comme ils l'étaient. Mais j'avais accumulé bien trop de fatigue, de stress et d'inquiétude pour seulement en avoir une petite pensée avant que je ne pointe furieusement les deux imbéciles qui me servaient de collègues masculins tout en rugissant, hors de moi.

—« Vous deux, les crétins de services ! Sérieusement, vous n'avez toujours pas compris pourquoi je vous évitais tout le temps ?! » Je les vis déglutir. « Toi ! » Interpellais-je le blond en le désignant désormais tout en continuant à crier comme jamais. « Au lieu de tenter quelque chose d'impossible avec moi, va plutôt t'occuper de ta petite amie bordel ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point votre comportement me révulse chaque jour. Je dois me retenir de vous mettre une à chaque fois, alors maintenant, je pense que je ne vais plus m'en inquiéter, puisque la manière douce ne semble pas faire rentrer les informations que vous devriez plutôt retenir dans vos têtes ! »

Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs alors que je me tournais désormais vers mes partenaires féminines qui tressaillirent sous les regards noirs que je leur envoyais, étant parfaitement consciente que c'était à l'heure tour de passer à la casserole.

—« Sincèrement Hitetsu-san, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues ou de foutre la merde ici, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?! »

Je vis Tononeme détourner immédiatement le regard pour se concentrer sur les nombreux boutons qu'il y avait sur son propre bureau, ceux-ci étant surtout utiles pour les nombreuses communications. Elle en pressa un tout en murmurant qu'elle avait enclenché l'option haut-parleur, ce qui permettait maintenant à tous d'entendre ce que me dirait Deku, qui accessoirement, ayant très probablement entendu ma gueulante, devait se faire tout petit dans son coin, attendant que la tempête passe. Seulement, la fin n'était pas encore prête d'arriver, désolée pour toi...

Mon front scintilla furtivement alors que je recevais une image du côté du super-héros vert, m'informant d'un détail de la plus haut importance. Cependant, un brouhaha venait à nouveau de se former du côté de ses amis et je ne pus décidément pas m'empêcher de leur faire comprendre par quelques paroles censées de bien vouloir baisser le ton, cela me déconcentrait atrocement alors que j'avais de plus en plus mal à la tête, n'arrangeant vraiment rien à mon état. Puis, entendant littéralement une mouche voler de leur côté, je gueulais fébrilement à Deku, craignant le pire et la panique gagnant petit à petit du terrain sur mon self-contrôle.

—« Quand à toi Deku, je t'en pris, fait gaffe à ta droite ! »

Un grand fracas se fit presque entendre instantanément à travers les hauts-parleurs que Tononeme avait branchés, faisant frémir de terreur toutes les personnes qu'il y avait dans la pièce, imaginant sans peine que le héros avait été probablement surpris par des éboulements monstrueux au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsque j'entendis clairement un son de respiration régulière, m'invitant à croire que Deku avait évité le massacre, je m'emportais une énième fois, lâchant littéralement prise sur mes émotions qui débordaient en vagues, me faisant trembler de tous mes membres.

—« Bon sang ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention ! »

« _Ah ah... Désolé..._ » Souffla la voix douce du héros qui eut le don incroyable d'effacer la colère au fond de moi, me laissant seulement à regarder légèrement dans le vide, une moue sur le visage, sentant que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Il m'acheva lorsque ces quelques paroles sortir d'entre ses lèvres pour parvenir jusqu'à nous alors que je m'effondrais en sol dans un gémissement de soulagement. « _Au fait, j'ai trouvé Uravity !_ »

Je portais mes mains à mon visage en retenant un sanglot.

Ma meilleure amie était en vie...

Ochako était en vie et Deku l'avait trouvée...

C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais très probablement été amenée à entendre de toute ma vie... la tension dans mon corps diminua considérablement tandis que je murmurais d'une voix presque inaudible, tentant de cacher les larmes qui dévalaient mes joues de façon régulière sous la nouvelle.

—« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« _Elle n'a pas l'air très en forme, mais ça peu encore passer... Il est certain qu'il va lui falloir du repos pour s'en remettre... Et puis, je n'ai rencontré personne durant ma ronde, comme tu me l'avais dit plus tôt..._ » Répondit-il en ayant été le seul à m'entendre, sur un ton qui laissait parfaitement penser qu'il avait bel et bien perçu les reniflements que je retenais mais qui arrivaient à sortir malgré moi.

Les émotions à fleur de peau, je tâchais de sécher le plus de perles salées qui coulaient de mes yeux [c/y] avant de serrer mes poings en me relevant avec une certaine difficulté pour me tourner vaguement vers tous ses amis qui m'observaient sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire dans la situation actuelle. Je coupais finalement cours à leur observation de ma réaction surprenante pour leur montrer silencieusement le bout de papier sur lequel j'avais noté l'adresse du bâtiment de ma vision.

—« Rejoignez le, il va en avoir besoin... » Reniflais-je avant de m'écarter un peu pour demander à Mind Crash de bien vouloir alerter hôpitaux et héros de la situation avant de voir tout ce beau monde s'en aller lentement de nos locaux, se pressant à retrouver Deku et Uravity.

Sincèrement, j'aurai bien aimé les accompagner, histoire de pouvoir me faire une idée de l'état dans lequel on avait retrouvé la brune, mais je me devais de rester ici jusqu'au bout pour leur assurer un soutien complet, précisant ainsi à Deku les endroits qu'il n'avait pas pensé à aller voir, évitant ainsi qu'ils oublient l'un des leurs en les sortant de là.

Je commençais vaguement à distinguer le paysage qui m'entourait de façon très floue, mais je tenais toujours debout, tremblante sur mes jambes et me maintenant aux bords d'une table, afin d'être avec eux jusqu'à la fin. Ce ne fut que quand la voix rassurante de Deku arriva à mes oreilles pour me confirmer qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans les services médicaux et que tous étaient pris en charge que je poussais une longue expiration de soulagement, avant de ne voir plus que du noir tandis que je sentais mon corps s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit sourd, me causant une légère douleur, puis ce fut le néant...

* * *

J'avais été allègrement surprise à mon réveil, de me retrouver à l'hôpital, observant les murs blancs qui s'étalaient autour de moi sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais ici avant de me rappeler que je m'étais évanouie sous le coup de la fatigue que je n'avais cessée d'accumuler depuis la semaine.

Confuse et déboussolée, ma tête tangua un peu alors que je me redressais lentement en position assise sur mon lit de fortune alors que j'y posais une main pour la soutenir, comme si cela allait faire passer le vertige. Seulement, mon attention fut presque immédiatement tournée vers la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait à la volée, me faisant sursauter et retomber mollement sur mon oreiller alors que je reconnaissais avec soulagement le visage de mon amie. Je la détaillais rapidement tout en me rassurant sur le fait que hormis les béquilles qu'elle utilisait pour marcher, Ochako semblait aller bien, les joues seulement un peu creuses, sûrement à cause de cette semaine de mauvais traitement.

En me voyant réveillée et la fixant avec intérêt tout en lui offrant un sourire lumineux, je vis ses joues se gonfler sous la moue mécontente qu'elle tirait avant de littéralement me sauter dans les bras tandis que je la rattrapais gauchement, encore engourdie. Comment avait-elle fait ce coup, avec ses jambes tremblantes, qu'elle m'expliqua plus tard comme étant l'effet d'un Alter inconnu lors de sa captivité ? Je n'en savais rien, mais sur le moment, je m'en foutais bien car elle était dans mes bras, en vie et apparemment en pleine forme. Je l'entendis me gueuler dessus d'une voix lointaine qu'elle s'était faite un sang d'encre en ayant été mise au courant que j'avais fait un malaise peu après qu'on l'ait secourue et lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, elle n'avait cessé de faire des allers et retours de sa chambre d'hôpital à la mienne afin de s'assurer de mon état qui semblait vachement stable, puisque je ne faisais que dormir pour palier mon surmenage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer un peu plus notre étreinte en lui soufflant que j'étais vraiment heureuse de la voir, ce qui lui avait faite lâcher un petit rire tout en soupirant.

Tandis que son petit copain était rentré furtivement à son tour, me saluant poliment alors que je le rencontrais pour la première fois, et qu'il tentait en vain de la faire sortir en prétextant que je devais me reposer, ce que la brune ne voulait surtout pas entendre car elle préférait largement rester à mes côtés, histoire d'être certaine que je m'en remettrais, ce ne fut que quand je sentis à nouveau mes yeux se fermer tout seul qu'elle reconsidéra ses paroles avant de baisser les armes et de sortir à sa suite.

Ah... J'étais certaine que j'allais régulièrement l'entendre pester sur le fait que je ne mangeais pas assez de sucre à son goût. Après tout, je devais vraiment lui avoir faite une peur bleue... C'était bien la première fois que mon Alter me faisait m'évanouir sous son utilisation constante puisque je ne cessais de raser cette putain de limite sans jamais l'avoir dépassée avant. Alors il était évident qu'elle ne souhaitait décidément pas me revoir dans cet état, avec le visage aussi blanc que la porcelaine, mes yeux [c/y] ternes et de véritables valises sous ceux-ci.

Finalement, j'avais pû sortir le lendemain de mon réveil, sous les avertissements des médecins qui me priaient de faire attention à ma santé, sans parler du savon que je me pris par pensées de la part de ma patronne qui se sentait vraiment coupable de ne pas m'avoir arrêtée avant ce moment fatidique. Mais j'avais écouté ses paroles sans vraiment les entendre, plus concentrée sur mon esprit qui dérivait autour de l'information qu'Uravity m'avait donnée lorsque j'étais passée la voir avant de partir, m'ayant affirmée qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas été la seule à s'inquiéter puisque apparemment, Deku était passé quelques fois pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Cela m'avait faite rougir puis sourire niaisement alors que j'étais rentrée lentement chez moi, avant de m'être aperçue des regards étranges que les passants m'avaient envoyée en considérant mon air idiot.

J'avais eu bien du mal à ne pas me laisser dériver à nouveau sur les sourires qu'il m'avait à plusieurs reprises adressée, afin de retrouver un visage passablement blasé tout en me disant avec un gémissement plaintif refoulé qu'il serait impérativement nécessaire que je m'excuse des paroles acides que je lui avais dites précédemment sous le coup de la panique. Certes, j'avais été au bord de faire une crise cardiaque à tout instant en pensant qu'il avait été fort probable qu'il arrive malheur à Ochako, mais cela n'excusait tout de même pas mon comportement envers lui. J'avoue aussi que j'avais été poussée à bout par ses amis qui n'avaient pas arrêté de chuchoter dans mon dos, par mes collègues qui avaient tenté au mauvais moment de me dérider mais aussi par ces deux idiots qui n'avaient pas arrêté de se prendre le chou.

Mind Crash m'avait formellement interdite de sortir de chez moi, me donnant comme mission de me reposer. Elle avait joué la bonne carte, ma patronne, car elle savait bien que je n'aimais vraiment pas aller contre son autorité, comme si je rompais des règles d'or, et elle en avait parfaitement profité pour m'assigner chez moi. Ainsi, j'étais restée pendant une semaine entière à faire comme simple trajet, celui de ma chambre à mon salon pour me poser sur la canapé à regarder des films à l'eau de rose tout en dévorant pot de glace sur pot de glace.

De temps en temps je devais prendre mon téléphone, que j'utilisais très rarement parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup de contacts, seulement quelques membres de ma famille, Ochako et la directrice de l'Agence, on ne savait jamais, que j'avais posé sur la table devant mon fauteuil, histoire de pouvoir répondre à un message que m'avait envoyé mon amie, souhaitant savoir si je me nourrissais assez, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, ou encore si je me sentais bien.

Et c'était la même rengaine...

Tous les jours...

Mais quand bien même je soupirais à chaque fois que je lisais ce qu'elle m'avait écrit, répondant distraitement que tout allait bien, je ne pouvais empêcher le sourire qui se peignait à chaque fois sur mon visage, ravie que l'on ait un peu de considération pour ma personne. Ochako était vraiment la meilleure amie que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir à mes côtés ! D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait pû se remettre joyeusement, pouvant désormais marcher et mettre tout son poids sur ses jambes après quelques jours passés chez son copain qui avait été aux petits oignons avec elle. Et à chaque fois que j'y repensais, je grognais dans ma manche, légèrement jalouse de la voir vivre le parfait amour, m'étant assurée à sa rencontre qu'il était quelqu'un que je pouvais laisser sans crainte à ses côtés.

Cette semaine me permit aussi de faire un grand tri dans mes pensées...

Pour commencer avec ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment avec la disparition des enfants que nous avions sauvés, Deku et moi, je ne pouvais décidément pas m'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un était derrière tout cela et qu'il ne cessait d'essayer de mettre en place son plan machiavélique. Nous ne savions toujours pas en quoi il consistait exactement, ni s'il agissait seul ou s'il était toujours accompagné par d'autres vilains, mais d'après les quelques pages de journal qu'avaient trouvé les héros en sauvant leurs paires dans le second repère, il avait soulevé une théorie étrange comme quoi, en utilisant un certain nombre d'Alters combinés à son propre pouvoir, il lui serait apparemment possible de réanimer les morts... Ce qui était accessoirement très glauque et hyper dangereux, il nous fallait donc le retrouver au plus vite.

Seulement, il m'était parfaitement interdit d'utiliser mon Alter de visons sous les ordres formels de Mind Crash... Le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait me veiller en permanence par pensées, sachant que je serais parfaitement capable de tenter de regarder derrière son dos.

Peut-être bien que je romprai les règles en faisant cela, mais mettre ma vie en danger pour éviter la mort de tellement d'autre me semblait presque évidente dans ce cas de figure. J'étais la seule à pouvoir potentiellement savoir ce qu'il voulait faire et où il se trouvait. Mais j'étais passablement enchaînée dans une incapacité à agir qui me rendait légèrement folle.

Foutue journée !

Pourquoi m'étais-je évanouie bon sang !

Bon, au moins, j'étais presque certaine et j'en mettrais volontiers ma main au feu, que ce dingue qui mériterait largement une pension complète dans un hôpital psychiatrique, avait tout d'abord essayé d'utiliser les pouvoirs de ces enfants pour réaliser ses sombres desseins, seulement, on l'en avait empêché et tout en capturant beaucoup de ses petits copains, le mettant largement dans une situation plus délicate. Puis, il s'était ensuite attaqué aux héros à la place des enfants, devinant que cela serait un peu moins remarquable, tout en lançant diverses attaques dans la ville afin que JE ne m'intéresse pas à lui.

Il était évident pour moi que c'était la même personne qui préparait tout cela, en tout cas, ça en avait la même signature... Une aura parfaitement terrifiante... Et il semblait au courant de mes compétences... Ce qui allait me rendre probablement la tâche plus difficile.

Mais quand bien même il était bien caché avec son pote qui, on en avait déduit d'après les dires de certains héros ayant été sauvés dernièrement et qui ne se souvenaient presque de rien mais qui avaient eu les même symptômes qu'Uravity, était capable de rendre inefficace les muscles qu'il souhaitait, pouvant immobiliser à loisir sa cible, je m'étais jurée de le trouver.

Quand je n'avais pas l'esprit embrumé par tous les stratagèmes impossibles à mettre en place dans le seul et unique but d'échapper à l'attention de ma patronne, celui-ci l'était tout autant lorsqu'Ochako se faisait un malin plaisir à mettre le sujet « _Deku_ » sur le tapis dans ces quelques moments ou je daignais bouger un peu mon cul pour répondre à son appel. Bien entendu, je rougissais à chaque fois jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux [c/c] et elle le savait pertinemment, ce qui la faisait allègrement rire de l'autre côté du combiné, me promettant qu'elle allait tenter de faire quelque chose pour m'aider. Or, avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà essayé de faire pour me mettre en couple avec quelqu'un, je ne pouvais qu'être inquiète de ce qu'elle me préparait silencieusement tout en ricanant sournoisement.

Et, je devais bien l'avouer, mais je n'avais plus tout à fait cette pensé objective de toujours rester loin des hommes, comme quelque temps auparavant, très probablement parce que la présence du héros vert ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde alors que toutes les autres si, un peu tout de même...

Ce matin-là, alors que je m'habillais pour retourner au travail, mon interdiction de sortir ayant été retirée la veille au soir, mes dernières pensées de cette semaine de vacances non désirée, furent pour mon chemisier blanc que j'étais en train de boutonner, m'étonnant avec toujours plus de surprise que j'étais encore capable de le fermer comme je le voulais après tout le sucre que je n'avais cessé d'engloutir depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital.

Quand j'utilisais mon Alter, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de m'inquiéter de mon poids, puisque tout ce dont je n'avais pas vraiment besoin était consommé pour le faire fonctionner, ce qui expliquait en partie le fait que je me devais de manger régulièrement pour lui apporter des nutriments avant de poursuivre mon travail. Seulement, cela faisait une semaine que je boulottais mes pots de crème glacée à la cerise, et comme je ne bougeais pas non plus, il était évident que tout _ça_ devait rester joyeusement dans mon corps. Je n'avais même pas oser monter sur la balance afin de voir si, comme je le pensais, je n'aurai pas pris une bonne dizaine de kilos, me rendant tout de même coupable lorsque mon regard [c/y] se posa sur le sachet de poubelle rempli à ras-bord de toutes ces cochonneries pleines de sucre qui traînait dans le vestibule, attendant seulement que je veuille bien le sortir.

Soupirant un bon coup comme pour me donner du courage, je sortais de mon appartement en fermant derrière moi tout en embarquant mes poubelles que je déposais ensuite dans les bennes à cet effet avant de me diriger lentement jusqu'à l'agence. Lorsque je mis les pieds dans les locaux, je fus agréablement accueillie par tous mes collègues qui me demandèrent comment j'allais, me tournant indéniablement autour pour m'examiner et s'assurer que je semblais aller bien. Je ne pensais pas avoir pris autant d'importance ici, mais apparemment, c'était bel et bien le cas. Je leur adressais à tous un grand sourire pour faire disparaître le peu de crainte qu'il leur restait avant de me diriger d'un pas presque pressé jusqu'à mon bureau, en remarquant indéniablement les regards sérieux des deux imbéciles figés sur l'écran de leur ordinateur, semblant enfin se mettre au travail depuis que je suis arrivée.

Il semblerait fort que mes paroles de la dernière fois les aient ébranlés un peu, mais je pensais alors que ce n'était pas plus mal... S'ils pouvaient se reprendre en main tout en arrêtant de me tourner autour comme des prédateurs sur leur proie, cela m'arrangeait beaucoup...

Je fus à peine assise sur mon fauteuil que je me mettais immédiatement au travail, avertissant toujours autant ma patronne des évènements à venir tout en m'enfonçant dans mon Alter tout en pensant à ce furieux psychopathe qui devait encore courir les rues actuellement. Seulement, malgré les heures passées et les goûters avalés, rien ne me venait, comme si quelque chose bloquait littéralement... Et cela ne faisait que me frustrer plus que je l'étais déjà, soupirant dans mes bras croisés sans ciller un seul instant lorsque la porte de mon bureau frappa brutalement le mur. Je ne levais qu'un regard vague sur ma montre pour m'apercevoir qu'il était seize heures, ainsi, une seule personne pouvait maintenant se manifester et lorsque mes yeux [c/y] croisèrent ceux bruns de ma meilleure amie, un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tandis qu'elle me le rendait en infiniment plus grand, heureuse de me retrouver enfin à ma place, celle que j'avais habituellement et non cloîtrée chez moi.

Puis, je remarquais enfin la silhouette qui se détacha de derrière elle et rentra à son tour dans la pièce, me faisant tressauter de surprise, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

Je reconnaîtrai ces taches de rousseurs et ce magnifique sourire entre mille, c'était certain ! Ses yeux verts scintillaient d'une joie non dissimulée, semblant ravie de me voir en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que nous nous étions fait face. Seulement, la chose qui me fit tiquer fut les vêtements qu'il portait. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir toujours vu Deku, le super-héros, en costume vert avec tout ce qui allait bien avec, alors il n'était vraiment pas étonnant que je sois surprise de le voir avec une tenue passe-partout, composée d'une jean banal, de grosses baskets rouges et d'un sweat aussi vert que ses cheveux toujours autant en bataille.

Le voilà donc, en parfait civil, devant moi, et fichtre qu'il était beau !

Secouée par mes émotions et Ochako le notant avec ravissement dans un coin de sa tête alors qu'elle se dandinait sur place avec un sourire, ayant elle aussi décidé de faire tomber le costume moulant noir et rose pour un simple tee-shirt à manches longues et un mini-short par-dessus des collants noirs, je me levais pour trottiner timidement jusqu'à eux, me demandant pourquoi donc le vert se trouvait aussi ici. Certainement pas pour une mission, c'était plus que certain !

Décidant finalement qu'elle avait vu assez ce trouble sur mon visage, alors que je me questionnais toujours autant, mon amie décida d'agir, craignant que la situation ne reste au point mort si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose pour la faire avancer, semblant clairement avoir quelque chose en tête.

—« Je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrais bien plus régulièrement afin de m'assurer que tu n'essaies pas une nouvelle fois de te tuer à force de travailler ! » Me fit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une position qui signifiait clairement que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. « C'est donc pour ça qu'Izuku et moi allons te sortir d'ici ! »

Je me figeais un instant avant de murmurer piteusement en détournant mes yeux [c/y] vers le jeune homme.

—« Izu... ku ?.. »

Celui-ci me répondit par un petit sourire embarrassé tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, ne craignant apparemment pas de les emmêler plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. C'était enfin que mon cerveau fit la connexion entre la présence de Deku, les paroles d'Ochako, mais aussi de ce nouveau prénom qui était en fait le sien ! J'eus envie de me frapper mentalement la tête sur mon bureau pour ma lenteur d'esprit, parfaitement remarquable par leurs bons soins d'ailleurs, me faisant encore plus rougir avant que je me m'inclinais brutalement sous leurs regards surpris.

—« J-Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir crié dessus la dernière fois ! » M'exclamais-je avec force, faisant sursauter mon vis-à-vis qui remit très rapidement en place le dernier échange que nous avions eu avant que je ne perde connaissance.

Ses mains, qu'il avait mises dans les poches de son sweat vert, en sortirent presque instantanément pour bouger frénétiquement sous mes yeux, me forçant inconsciemment à me redresser pour lui lancer une moue alors qu'il bégayait doucement que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'il ne s'en sentait pas vexé le moins du monde, ayant parfaitement compris que j'en avais beaucoup trop enduré sur le moment pour ne pas craquer comme je l'avais fait. Alors, sous ses explications, je poussais un soupir de soulagement, ravie de sentir ce poids se retirer de mes épaules et heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

—« N'empêche... » Poursuivit-il un peu plus calmement, tandis que je levais un regard curieux sur lui. « Ochako-chan avait raison... Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant, mais tu es bien plus pâle quand tu utilises trop régulièrement ton Alter [T/P]-chan ! »

J'osais alors seulement regarder ma meilleure amie d'un air outré.

Comment avait-elle pû lui avouer cela ?

Comment avait-elle pû alors qu'il semblait maintenant s'en inquiéter et que cela me mettais encore plus mal à l'aise, guère ravie de voir ce regard sérieux posé sur mes cernes et sur la peau blême de mon visage ?

Ochako, comment tu avais pû me faire ça ?!

Et tout ce que je reçus en retour des éclairs assassins que je lui lançais, fut un sourire lumineux d'innocence.

C'était certain maintenant... Elle préparait quelque chose et je craignais vraiment que ce soit aussi foireux que les autres fois.

Mon attention retomba sur les yeux verts d'Izuku alors qu'il me demandait doucement, comme dans un souffle, si j'avais mangé quelque chose récemment. Tournant alors mon regard, je frottais nerveusement mon bras avec mon autre main, consciente que la réponse ne lui plairait pas du tout. En effet, j'avais pris quelque chose, certes, mais c'était maintenant il y avait bien deux bonnes heures et depuis le temps, j'avais bien réutilisé mon Alter, sentant désormais mes muscles gémir à chaque fois que je faisais un mouvement, m'alertant que j'étais en besoin de sucre imminent. Seulement, Izuku était bien loin d'être aveugle, ni idiot et avait très bien interprété ma réaction. Il poussa un long soupire dépité tandis que je voulais m'enfoncer encore plus profondément entre mes deux épaules avant de pousser un glapissement de surprise particulièrement étrange en me sentant soudainement tirée hors de mon bureau, par une poigne étonnamment douce.

J'observais d'un air confus la main d'Izuku qui s'était délicatement refermée sur mon poignet et me traînait littéralement derrière lui sans vraiment mettre beaucoup de force, gardant plutôt une aura qui se voulait rassurante et m'invitait à le suivre, ce que je faisais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Puis je posais mon regard sur son dos, sur ses cheveux qui volaient légèrement autour de son visage, me le cachant en partie avant que je ne tourne la tête vers mon amie qui nous suivait, apparemment aussi surprise que moi de son geste soudain, avant qu'un sourire encourageant ne vienne s'inviter sur ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent alors lentement, atteignant sûrement ses oreilles si cela avait été possible.

—« I-Izuku, a-attends ! » Tentais-je de dire tout en continuant à le suivre sans vraiment broncher, juste, j'étais très curieuse. « Où va-t-on ? »

Tournant légèrement sa tête dans ma direction, mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je croisais ses yeux vers émeraude, son visage m'offrant alors la vue d'un petit sourire tandis qu'il me soufflait seulement « _On va manger quelque chose !_ » auquel je répondis par un vague hochement de la tête, guère consciente de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, le laissant simplement mener la danse.

Il allait me faire courir à ma perte s'il continuait à me sourire de cette façon aussi adorable, me faisant littéralement perdre mes moyens et agrandissant encore plus les sourires d'Ochako à ma droite. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant d'influence sur moi aussi facilement, si ? La preuve était pourtant sous mes yeux alors que sa main serrait un peu plus mon poignet tandis que nous nous arrêtions finalement devant le café dans lequel la brune et moi avions l'habitude d'aller.

Izuku sembla reprendre parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait puisqu'il lâcha ma main avec un léger « _Désolé..._ » en se grattant nerveusement la joue avec la moue qui allait bien avec, le rendant encore plus adorable à mes yeux, avant que Miss Gravité-Zéro ne nous pousse littéralement à l'intérieur de celui-ci sans nous consulter, nous forçant presque à prendre place à une table libre. Je me retrouvais donc, perdue, face à Izuku qui avait décidé de plonger son regard sur ses mains posées sur la table, Ochako juste à ses côtés.

Un silence lourd et insistant s'installa entre nous alors que nous préférions tous les deux observer ailleurs, sous l'air mécontent de notre amie qui avait gonflé ses joues avant de nous tendre la carte des consommations, histoire de relancer la conversation. Nos deux paires d'yeux se posèrent dessus sans qu'aucun mot de soit échangés, comme si nous ne savions décidément pas quoi faire sur le moment, ce qui était vraiment le cas pour ma part... Mais finalement, Izuku décida de me la tendre, prétextant que j'étais celle ici qui avait le plus besoin de manger, ce qui fit louper un battement à mon cœur, à nouveau...

Je risquais fort de finir ma vie rapidement si cela continuait, un beau jour, ce serait la crise cardiaque, ça allait être totalement inévitable à ses côtés ma parole !

—« A-Ah... Je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre... » Baragouinais-je en gesticulant frénétiquement mes mains devant moi alors que le jeune homme clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, un air perplexe sur le visage, avant que mon amie ne confirme mes paroles en hochant furtivement la tête à sa droite, ce qui sembla le rassurer sur le fait que je ne tentais pas de me défiler, puisqu'il posa brièvement ses yeux verts émeraude sur l'affiche qu'il avait en main.

Trop concentrée à observer un serveur apporter un chou à la crème à la table d'en face, m'imaginant sans peine en dévorer un dans les instants qui allaient suivre, sûrement un peu de bave commençant à couler à la commissure de mes lèvres tandis que j'étais littéralement plongée dans mes propres réflexions pleines de sucreries, je n'entendis pas l'amusement que je causais à mes amis, m'observant sans gêne et riant allègrement de la tête que je devais tirer. D'ailleurs, je fus tellement prise dans celles-ci que je revenais sur terre uniquement lorsque mon propre chou, qu'Ochako avait eu, encore une fois, la gentillesse de me commander, arriva sous mes yeux, la Chantilly en sortant avec délice et légèreté.

Je n'en pouvais plus... Me demandant alors depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu la chance de manger cette merveille, je plongeais ma cuillère dedans pour enfourner avec ravissement une bouchée, posant sans le vouloir une main sur ma joue sous la satisfaction de sentir ce goût si caractéristique me chatouiller la langue et le palet.

Puis, je me souvins où j'étais et, la cuillère toujours entre mes lèvres, je regardais d'un air étrange les sourire rayonnants que m'offraient Izuku et Ochako en me voyant gaiement savourer littéralement comme si c'était la dernière de toute ma vie, ma pâtisserie. En voyant mon air piteux, n'osant pas continuer à manger, le jeune homme ne put décidément pas s'empêcher de glousser en retenant un fou rire, son propre couvert à demi enfoncé dans son parfait à la fraise, qui, je devais bien l'avouer, commençais à me faire de l'œil, avant de tourner sa tête hilare vers la brune qui lui répondit avec un sourire toujours plus grand avant de s'exclamer.

—« Je te l'avais bien dit que c'était drôle de la regarder manger ! »

Et Izuku repartit à nouveau dans un rire, suivi de peu par ma meilleure amie, délaissant totalement sa coupelle remplie de morceaux de fraises scintillants sous le coulis rouge qui dévalait lentement cette montagne de crème, me faisant déglutir tout en leur jetant des coups d'œil discret, ma cuillère brandie.

Un de ces magnifiques fruits rouges était posé sur le dessus du monticule et semblait me crier de le manger. Pour cette raison, oubliant toute convenance, la langue sortie sous la concentration, j'approchais rapidement mon couvert pour la récupérer et la gober tandis que la brune semblait s'être rappelée de quelque chose. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas eu le temps de lui en parler qu'elle s'était déjà aperçue de mon geste, vu le sourire de contentement qui s'étalait sur mon visage alors que je savourais encore plus la fraise, tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches dans une posture qui montrait clairement qu'elle allait encore me réprimander.

—« [T/P] !... Je pensais que tu avais passé le cap depuis le temps ! »

Je vis les yeux émeraude du jeune héros se poser brièvement sur ma personne, alors qu'une lueur d'incompréhension passait rapidement sur son visage avant que son attention ne revienne sur sa coupe en ouvrant de grands yeux de dépit, conscient qu'il y avait désormais un grand vide juste à côté de sa cuillère toujours plantée dedans.

—« Ma fraise... » Murmura-t-il doucement les yeux dans le vide pendant qu'Ochako balançait ses bras en l'air, lâchant à nouveau sa tasse de thé, tout en s'exclamant avec un soupir de résignation.

—« C'est toujours comme ça avec elle, [T/P] ne peut pas s'empêcher de manger tout ce qu'il y a de sucré sous ses yeux. C'est pour ça que je ne prends rien d'autre qu'une boisson chaude quand je viens ici avec elle. Je suis désolée Izuku, j'aurai dû te prévenir qu'elle serait capable de faire ça lorsque tu aurais le dos tourné... »

Après avoir avalée ma bouchée, je bougeais mon poing de haut en bas tout en soufflant que c'était vachement bon, tentant de garder le plus longtemps possible cet arôme sur mes papilles gustatives. Seulement, lorsque je rouvrais mes paupières que j'avais fermées avec un petit soupir content, je me figeais en observant d'un air confus le trou qu'il y avait désormais dans ma pâtisserie, ne me souvenant pas l'avoir fait précédemment celui-là, reconnaissant simplement le tout premier.

Sous les gloussements d'Ochako, je relevais mes yeux [c/y] pour tomber sur la cuillère du vert, sur laquelle reposait ledit morceau manquant tandis qu'il l'approchait sournoisement de ses propres lèvres avant de s'arrêter pour me lancer un petit « _Oups !_ » coupable pour immédiatement l'avaler ensuite.

Je le regardais, figée, lors de quelques longues secondes, passant au stade supérieur du choc émotionnel en tournant mon attention de lui à mon chou défiguré à de nombreuses reprises.

Il n'avait tout de même pas osé...

Mon chou...

Mon divin chou à la crème...

Je posais délicatement mon arme contre toute forme de dessert sur le bord de mon assiette, puis levais doucement les mains de façon à ce qu'elles soient parfaitement apparentes, croisant indéniablement le regard d'Izuku qui semblait passablement intrigué de ma réaction, tout en se demandant probablement si ce qu'il avait fait était correct.

—« Je m'avoue vaincue... » Soufflais-je en observant mon chou avec une moue. « Je vais essayer de ne plus toucher à ton parfait à la fraise, histoire que je puisse voir la couleur de mon chou... »

Le cri surpris d'Ochako ne me fit ni chaud, ni froid, tandis que j'observais toujours mon vis-à-vis, celui qui avait osé prendre un morceau de ma précieuse pâtisserie sous mes yeux ! Ce ne fut d'ailleurs que quand je le vis baisser sa tête pour se marrer à son tour de la situation que j'empoignais une seconde fois ma cuillère et l'enfonçais dans son dessert avec un cri victorieux avant de la porter à mes lèvres, ravie.

Cependant, je ne fus plus trop contente lorsque je la mis dans ma bouche, mon visage apparaissant triste. Izuku avait apparemment parfaitement senti mon coup-bas arriver puisqu'il avait réagi en même temps que moi, me volant un nouveau bout de mon chou tout en me murmurant avec un sourire craquant tellement cela l'amusait.

—« Sérieusement, tu continues tout de même ?! »

Je hochais affirmativement la tête tout en lâchant un gémissement accablé, avant de décider une bonne fois pour tout de baisser la tête sur mon assiette, comme ça, si je ne l'attaquais pas, il ne riposterait pas sur mon pauvre petit chou...

Boudant, j'en engloutis à nouveau une bouchée alors que le doux son de son rire franc arrivait jusqu'à mes oreilles, me faisant légèrement relever les yeux alors que je le vis avec amusement, pousser sa coupe au milieu de la table, sous mon regard confus.

—« [T/P]-chan, tu peux piocher si tu le souhaites, c'est mieux que de le faire sans me l'avoir demandé avant ! »

Son sourire à tomber par terre m'illumina tellement que je voulus lors d'un instant mettre mes mains sur mes yeux pour éviter l'éblouissement total, avant de refaire une seconde moue tout en tournant mon attention ailleurs que sur son dessert qu'il venait gentiment de me proposer à partager avec lui.

—« Nan... Je n'oserai pas... »

—« Izuku, comment tu as fait ?! » Lui demanda brusquement Ochako qui nous avait fixé bouche-bée lors de cette petite guerre sucrée, outrée de voir que je m'assagis avec lui et non avec elle. « Je n'ai jamais réussi, même après deux ans, à la faire cesser de boulotter mon dessert ! Et toi, tu y arrives du premier coup ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière, c'est obligé et je veux savoir comment tu fais ! »

Nous nous étions regardés un instant avant de tourner la tête à l'unisson dans sa direction pour nous mettre, quelques secondes après, à pouffer de rire. J'avoue, c'était vrai que je ne l'avais jamais écoutée lorsqu'elle me demandait d'arrêter de picorer joyeusement dans son assiette, baissant finalement les bras devant mon caractère têtu. Seulement, Izuku avait été plus direct lui, il ne s'était pas contenté de me dire non, juste, il avait littéralement fait la même chose que moi ! Il avait dû parfaitement remarquer à quel point j'aimais manger ma nourriture à moi, tout en savourant ce qu'il y avait chez les autres et l'avait retourné contre moi. Il m'avait bien eu et c'était en sachant pertinemment qu'il recommencerait si je lui faisais une fois encore le coup, que j'avais baissé les armes.

Finalement, nous nous retrouvions tous à bout de souffle, Ochako ayant participé à notre fou-rire après seulement quelques secondes où elle avait été sérieuse, consciente que la situation était très cocasse et surtout très idiote.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps... Je jetais un étrange regard à cet homme qui s'était mis à avancer vers nous et qui posait désormais sa main sur l'épaule d'Izuku, le faisant sursauter de surprise avec un cri plaintif, manquant de s'étouffer avec la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre avant qu'il ne se retourne lentement dans sa direction. Il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise, ce qui me rappelait qu'il était bien plus confiant lorsqu'il portait son costume de super-héros. Mais nous avions tous une faiblesse, non ?

Alors que le vert n'osait pas dire quoique ce soit, se demandant tout de même ce qu'il lui voulait et probablement intéressé d'en savoir un peu plus lorsque l'homme ouvrit légèrement la bouche dans le but de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, je ne pus décidément pas m'empêcher à mettre mon grain de sel, ayant parfaitement vu ce qu'il était censé se passer après.

Je croisais mes jambes nonchalamment, décalais un peu ma chaise tout en posant mes coudes de part en part de mon corps, l'un sur le dossier et l'autre reposant sur la surface de la table tandis que je voyais le mec relever le regard sur moi, s'arrêtant dans son geste, bien plus concentré par l'étrange regard que je lui lançais. Je vis du coin de l'œil Izuku faire de même, posant ses pupilles vertes sur ma personne. Je fronçais les sourcils pour ne pas me déconcentrer et présentait à l'intrus les cinq doigts de ma main droite, voyant parfaitement qu'il ne voyait décidément pas où je voulais en venir, d'ailleurs, mes amis non plus.

—« Premièrement... » Commençais-je en pliant mon pouce vers l'intérieur, sur un ton froid qui les surprit tous, sauf peut-être Ochako qui avait l'habitude de me voir réagir ainsi maintenant. « Comme tu peux parfaitement t'en apercevoir, nous sommes très bien accompagnées, alors non, il ne bougera pas de cette chaise ! »

Izuku ouvrit de grand yeux pendant que l'homme retirait sa main de son épaule bien malgré lui, gardant toujours ses yeux braqués sur moi, comme s'il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait devant nous.

—« Deuxièmement, non, nous ne souhaitons personne d'autre à cette table, trois est largement suffisant pour le moment... »

Je le vis déglutir tout en poursuivant, pliant mon majeur cette fois-ci.

—« Troisièmement, nous ne souhaitons aucunement sortir avec toi ou te revoir pour boire un coup... »

Izuku sembla vouloir lever sa main, histoire de m'arrêter, semblant prendre conscience que la discussion était très étrange et que je semblais dure de parole, avant d'être retenu par mon amie qui déposa simplement sa main sur son bras.

Je pliais mon annulaire cette fois.

—« Quatrièmement, nous ne souhaitons pas non plus ton numéro de téléphone si jamais nous changions d'avis, ce qui ne sera jamais le cas ! »

Ma main se ferma complètement alors que mon visage se plissait allègrement de colère alors que je rugissais littéralement en dernier avertissement.

—« Et cinquièmement, tu croyais vraiment que nous n'étions pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait de louche entre toi et Yoshiyo ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu vas régulièrement la voir pour passer un bon moment avec elle tout en te moquant des petites gamines que tu as réussies à avoir dans tes filets ?! Sincèrement, vas-t-en avant que je ne me lève pour t'en mettre une... »

Il fila sans demander son reste tandis que la brune en face de moi poussait un soupir avant de se mettre à glousser de tout ce que je lui avais envoyé en pleine face à celui-là. Peut-être que j'y étais allée un peu fort, certes, mais il avait interrompu un très bon moment que je passais avec mes deux amis et cela m'avais un peu agacé...

Un peu beaucoup en fait...

Et Izuku m'observait toujours avec ce regard étrange auquel je ne répondis que par une grimace embarrassée avant de me concentrer un peu plus sur ma cuillère que je faisais tourner entre mes doigts tandis qu'Ochako lui expliquait la situation, qui lui était devenue parfaitement habituelle depuis le temps. Il fallait croire que nous étions toutes deux aux goûts de ces types pour qu'il y en ait autant qui nous drague. Certes, ce n'était pas tout le temps non plus, mais une fois par mois, ça faisait déjà beaucoup pour moi je trouvais. Et puis ça arrangeait bien mon amie que je fasse ça, car elle avait déjà quelqu'un et avait bien du mal à refuser les avance quand elles étaient aussi crues.

—« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit [T/P]-chan ? » Me demanda alors Izuku, m'arrêtant dans mon jeu pour lever un regard [c/y] curieux vers lui, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là car j'étais toujours sérieuse quand je déballais ce genre de chose. « Je veux dire... Ma compagnie ne te dérange vraiment pas ? »

Je lâchais mon ustensile tout en ouvrant de grand yeux que je tournais vers Ochako, toujours abordant un magnifique sourire rempli d'innocence.

—« Je lui ai peut-être précisé qu'il était rare que tu apprécies les gens... Surtout les hommes... » Souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules simplement, ayant parfaitement vu l'air scandalisé que je lui présentais, comme si je l'appelais à l'aide.

Je me rassis convenablement tout en détournant le regard, me mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de passer une main sur mon visage pour le regarder à travers mes doigts, n'ayant décidément pas l'habitude d'avouer ce genre de chose.

—« Tu ne serais pas assis ici si je ne le pensais pas Izuku... » Dis-je, ce qui sembla le rassurer alors qu'il m'offrait un autre sourire lumineux dont seul lui avait le secret, me faisant rougir tandis qu'à mon tour je plaçais mon chou à la crème au milieu de la table sous leur deux regards surpris.

—« Je ne picorerai dans ton parfait que si tu fais de même dans mon chou... » Le prévenais-je tout en me rappelant que ça avait été le même principe que lorsque nous avions décidé mutuellement de nous tutoyer, puisqu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, selon moi, si je ne lui avais pas clairement fait comprendre que cela ne se faisait pas à sens unique dans mes pensées.

Je ne vis pas le beau sourire ravi qu'abordait encore Ochako, certaine d'avoir réussi son coup pour la première fois avec moi, voyant que tout semblait bien fonctionner entre nous deux, tandis que je me concentrais un peu plus sur l'air enjoué d'Izuku alors qu'il acquiesçait avant de s'armer de sa cuillère, pendant que je suivais le mouvement.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure pour moi de les quitter, j'eus bien du mal à leur dire au revoir, repartant toujours dans une nouvelle discussion qui m'embraquait loin. J'arrivais cependant à me défaire d'eux deux avec un sourire de dépit lorsque Mind Crash me demandait de revenir pour au moins la dixième fois, laissant ainsi Ochako seule avec Izuku, le cœur battant la chamade sous le moment que j'avais passé avec eux. Le sourire lumineux qui ne cessait de s'accrocher à mon visage ne trompa personne à l'agence, mais ils se gardèrent tous bien de me poser la moindre question, savourant seulement le fait que je semblais heureuse comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant.


	6. Partie 5

Après ce jour, les semaines défilèrent littéralement à une vitesse folle... Je ne les voyais même plus passer et pour cause j'avais tellement de chose qui se passait dans la journée que je n'avais plus vraiment le temps d'y penser.

Par exemple, lorsque j'avais quelques minutes de pause histoire d'engloutir une barre chocolatée, mes pensées dérivaient instantanément vers ma sortie de la journée. Il semblerait qu'après les avoir quittés la dernière fois au café, Izuku et Ochako aient décidé de me faire sortir plus régulièrement, conscients qu'autrement je restais soit enfermée dans mon bureau, soit cloîtrée chez moi. De ce fait, désormais, presque tous les jours, à 16 heures, je me devais de me lever de mon fauteuil afin d'accompagner l'un d'eux hors des locaux de l'agence, afin de m'aérer un peu et de me faire avaler quelque chose.

Je crois bien que cela leur était resté en travers de la gorge quand je m'étais évanouie... Et pourtant, cela datait maintenant d'un bon mois et étrangement, grâce à eux, plus aucune cerne ne se présentait sous mes yeux le matin, ce qui m'avait agréablement surprise, remarquant enfin à quel point je pouvais être jolie parfois...

Leur but était de se relayer, puisqu'il ne leurs était pas forcément possible de me voir tous les deux en même temps, ainsi, dans la semaine, je devais avoir très probablement une sortie à trois, deux avec Ochako et aussi surprenant que cela l'était, quatre avec Izuku. Il se trouvait qu'après avoir passé le cap d'être gênée par sa présence, je m'étais habituée à sentir mon cœur s'emballer délicieusement lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur alors qu'il venait encore et encore me chercher à l'agence, sous les regards pleins de sous-entendus de mes collègues. À mon plus grand plaisir, nous nous entendions merveilleusement bien et à chaque fois j'étais légèrement déçue de devoir le quitter après une heure passée en sa compagnie, mais je me rassurais du fait que je le reverrais très certainement le lendemain ou le sur-lendemain.

Et puis, en tant que super-héros qui sauvait la ville, il lui était aussi arrivé de venir me voir afin que je l'aide avec mon Alter, comme les premières fois, et cela me rendait toujours heureuse de le voir arriver dans son costume vert avec ce sourire aux lèvres, certain qu'ensemble, tout ne pouvait que bien se terminer.

D'ailleurs, cela me rappelait aussi que je n'avais aucunement réussi à retrouver la trace de ce fou à l'Alter de résurrection, et voyant que je semblais lentement retomber dans un cercle vicieux de fatigue constante, Mind Crash m'avait interdite, cette fois-ci, de le chercher, s'inquiétant pour moi. En un sens je la comprenais parfaitement, surtout qu'elle en avait apparemment touché ensuite deux mots à mes amis et comme je ne les avais vus tous les deux sur des jours différents, j'eus droit à deux savons potentiellement bien mérités.

J'avoue ne pas être contente du tout, me sentant particulièrement inutile dans cette situation que je pensais vraiment pleine de dangers qui pourraient nous sauter à la gorge à tout moment, mais je respectais sa volonté, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle en vienne à surveiller mon esprit même lorsque j'étais avec mes amis et surtout avec Izuku. Ce serait terriblement gênant...

Ochako n'hésitait pas et tentait à chaque fois de me tirer les vers du nez concernant nos sorties devenues quotidiennes, mais j'arrivais un tant soit peu à garder le contrôle afin d'éviter de tout lui déballer.

Afin surtout d'éviter que je ne puisse lui sortir soudainement que je devenais petit à petit folle de lui et dépendante de sa présence, ce qui l'aurait très probablement faite sauter de joie alors que tout ce que j'aurai souhaité sur le moment, aurait été de me cacher dans un trou de souris pour jamais en ressortir. Il était vrai que je lui avais peut-être avoué, sous sa trop grande insistance, que les sorties que j'avais avec lui me plaisaient beaucoup, puisqu'il arrivait toujours à me surprendre agréablement en m'emmenant un peu partout, passant du parc au café puis à tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables...

Et dire qu'il avait vraiment réussi à me faire rentrer dans un bar à chat...

Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était trop bien !

Oui, ces chats étaient adorables !

Oui, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de fondre devant l'un d'eux alors qu'il se tournait avec joie sur le dos pour me tendre son ventre afin que je le grattouille !

Et oui, Izuku avait été particulièrement à croquer entouré de toutes ces petites peluches duveteuses ambulantes, manquant à plusieurs reprises des battements à mon petit cœur très sensible !

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était seulement trop beau ?!

Bonne question...

Du moins, je m'étais jurée en ressortant de là, que jamais plus je n'y mettrais les pieds en sa compagnie, sachant pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance puisque si jamais il me le proposait à nouveau, je risquais fort de lui sauter dans les bras, littéralement, en lui gueulant que oui putain ! Le pire, c'était qu'il avait parfaitement remarqué mon visage rayonnant et mon sourire lumineux devant ces petites boules de poils et il était plus que certain que le vert avait noté quelque part qu'il devait absolument m'y emmener à nouveau.

Tout cela pour dire que ma vie avait radicalement changée, en particulier lors de ce mois, me rendant presque toujours de bonne humeur, ce qui semblait particulièrement plaire à mon entourage.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé en moi...

Car petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Izuku devenaient de plus en plus forts, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à les retenir. J'étais devenue une seconde bombe à retardement, craignant qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais arriver je ne puisse m'empêcher de me jeter à son cou tout en déballant ce que j'avais sur le cœur, me fichant bien l'embarra dans lequel je me serais fourrée au boulot. Seulement, comme je ne souhaitais vraiment pas que cela fasse partir notre relation devenue bien étrange, en vrille, je me retenais, durement et en faisant de nombreux efforts, mais je me retenais.

Je tenais bien trop à sa présence et à son amitié maintenant pour devoir m'en défaire aussi rapidement parce que j'avais eu le malheur de lui avouer mes sentiments, qui ne se seraient alors pas retrouvés partagés.

Seulement, cette envie subite de lui dire ces trois petits mots remplis de toutes les émotions que je ressentais pour lui se faisait toujours aussi pressente, encore plus lorsqu'il venait l'heure de nous quitter, ce qui me rendait maussade et Izuku l'avait bien remarqué. Alors, quand venait le moment fatidique où nous devions nous séparer, le jeune homme m'offrait un grand sourire rayonnante, sachant pertinemment qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, je l'observais un instant, avant de baisser la tête, cachant mon visage avec mes cheveux [c/c] pour la redresser en le lui rendant avec un peu plus de timidité. Izuku me soufflait alors quelques mots, surtout en rapport avec la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions, avant de me faire un petit signe gêné de la main et filer.

Seulement, je voyais à chaque fois ce sourire idiot qui naissait sur son visage alors qu'il s'échappait littéralement, puisque je devais très probablement avoir le même et cette vision ne faisait que monter tous ces précieux sentiments en moi, voulant me pousser à le rattraper. Mais je me retournais toujours pour rentrer dans les locaux de l'agence afin de m'en remettre à mon boulot.

Cependant, ce jour-là, tout ne s'était pas déroulé de la même manière...

Avec Izuku, nous sortions tout juste d'une séance au cinéma, car oui, c'était parfaitement cliché et que ca faisait totalement rendez-vous amoureux, mais aussi qu'il avait eu, par des moyens que je ne connaissais pas, l'autorisation de ma patronne à me dérober plus longtemps de mon travail.

Nous avions partagé, lors de la vision d'un film d'action, parce que les clichés ne peuvent pas tous être respectés, un pot de pop-corn.

Sérieusement, j'aurai bien aimé voir mon visage à chaque fos que nos mains s'y rencontraient, parce que je devais être fine ! Heureusement que nous étions dans le noir, sinon mes rougeurs totalement apparentes n'en auraient été que plus remarquables encore... Qu'est-ce que j'avais eu juste envie de prendre sa main, d'un seul coup, sous une putain de pulsion, afin d'entremêler mes doigts avec les siens...

Mais je m'étais encore une fois retenue, parce que je ne savais ni comment il aurait pu réagir, s'il allait sursauter comme un dingue sous la surprise, s'il allait la garder dans la mienne, s'il allait tout simplement pas me repousser, ni ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour moi...

Dans mes rêves les plus beaux, Izuku partageait presque tout le temps mes sentiments, j'étais enfin totalement heureuse et accessoirement en couple. Cependant, la réalité était toujours bien loin de mes fantasmes, j'en étais la première consciente et je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, préférant rester silencieuse sur ce que mon cœur voulait crier à tue-tête pour rester son amie. Ce mot n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de le faire se serrer douloureusement, ce qui m'obligeait à manger un pot entier de glace le soir lorsque je le voyais, pleurant maintenant et définitivement sur mon sort tel ces filles célibataires, puisque je rentrais désormais parfaitement dans leur catégorie...

J'avais regardé distraitement ma montre, marmonnant encore et toujours sur le peu de temps que nous pouvions nous permettre de partager ensemble, sachant que j'allais indéniablement devoir retourner à l'agence maintenant, qui se trouvait bien à quelques minutes d'ici. Il fallait que j'y aille maintenant d'ailleurs, afin d'être certaine d'arriver pile poil à l'heure. Mais je n'en avais vraiment pas envie et cela devait parfaitement se voir sur mon visage car Izuku s'était penché doucement vers moi pour que mes yeux [c/y] rencontre les siens alors qu'il tenta un petit sourire timide que je lui retournais. Je le vis alors se redresser tandis qu'une lueur que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre brillait intensément au fond de ses prunelles vertes, ce qui agrandissait encore plus son adorable sourire.

Sincèrement, c'était un crime d'être aussi beau !

—« Dois-je te raccompagner ? » Me demanda le héros qui avait depuis le temps gardé ses habits de civil, lui évitant ainsi de se faire littéralement sauter dessus par tous les passants.

—« Non, je pense que ça ira, merci Izuku ! »

J'étais encore une fois rayonnante, mon visage souriait tout seul ! Des papillons volaient dans mon ventre alors que j'observais sa main se lever lentement avant qu'elle ne s'agite doucement dans un signe habituel d'au revoir.

—« D'accord [T/P]-chan ! Rentres bien, ne travailles pas trop et souviens-toi que c'est le sourire qui te va le mieux ! »

Détournant légèrement le regard comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise, les joues qui semblaient rosir, il s'éloigna en des foulées rapides alors que mon cœur s'emballait dans ma poitrine sous ses paroles, faisant remonter encore et encore ces vagues de sentiments que j'y cachais à un tel point que cela commença à me faire mal. J'y posais les mains, sans le quitter des yeux, regardant sans ciller sa tignasse verte ébouriffée devenir de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

C'était alors que je ne remarquais pas avoir fait quelques pas, le bras tendu devant moi.

Je le voulais vraiment...

Je voulais vraiment le rattraper et lui tenir le poignet pour l'arrêter, le faisant ainsi se retourner vers moi d'un air curieux et aussi gêné de voir ma main le retenant, alors que j'aurai baissé la tête pour lui souffler tous ce que je souhaitais tant lui dire.

Je fis un pas de plus en ouvrant la bouche avant de me figer, puis de me retourner lentement afin d'avancer à mon tour, augmentant alors la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, les joues rouges et le cœur battant follement dans ma cage thoracique.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire exactement ?

Pourtant, je savais bien au fond que je n'avais probablement pas de chance en amour, que c'était mission impossible...

Et pourtant, j'aurai tellement voulu avoir plus de courage... Ne serait-ce que pour lui courir après, crier son nom en l'entendant sortir de ma bouche avec cette joie indescriptible qui me prenait toujours lorsque c'était le cas.

Pourquoi étais-je donc aussi lâche ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?

Je me posais tant de questions sur ce que je ressentais au fond de moi, ce qui me mettait toujours dans tous mes états, que cela me déconcentrait totalement et me déconnectait littéralement du monde réel.

En fait, cela me porta préjudice... Car je ne vis pas cette silhouette se détacher du mur dans une petite ruelle que j'avais prise en raccourci afin de s'approcher furtivement de moi, trop occupée à observer mes mains que je triturais nerveusement. Je ne la vis pas non plus passer son bras devant moi, depuis mon dos, afin de déposer ce tissu sur ma bouche et mon nez. Cependant, ce geste me fit revenir à moi, mais pas pour très longtemps puisque l'odeur entêtante qui s'en dégageait fit apparaître des taches noires dans mon champ de vision alors que mes muscles se détendaient lentement, me faisant sombrer dans une sorte d'état second dans lequel ma raison et mon corps ne réagissaient plus.

—« Enfin trouvée ! » Souffla la voix de mon agresseur dans mon oreille alors que je m'écroulais dans ses bras, perdant peu à peu connaissance.

J'aurai vraiment dû lui avouer mes sentiments ce jour-là...

Peut-être que celui-ci se serait terminé différemment et que je n'aurai pas été kidnappée comme je l'avais finalement été...

J'étais vraiment nulle...

Je ne m'étais pas débattue...

Pas une seule fois...

Même pas quand j'avais senti sa main se poser sur mon visage...

Rien...

Absolument rien...

* * *

J'ouvrais mes paupières avec une grande difficulté pour observer l'étrange salle sombre dans laquelle j'étais enfermée, accrochée au mur par des cordes qui maintenaient sans cesse mes bras étalés sur sa surface et mes pieds indéniablement enchaînés au sol.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger un seul muscle de mes jambes, seuls ceux de mes bras me répondaient et mon cerveau était littéralement en compote... Je n'arrivais pas à penser, à me questionner, rien... Juste, je regardais dans le vide, attendant la venue de mon tortionnaire qui me maintenait prisonnière ici.

Les minutes passèrent et ma raison s'éclaircissait lentement.

Il n'était toujours pas là et heureusement pour moi car me voir ainsi ne lui aurait pas plu du tout !

Mes pensées me furent à nouveau fonctionnelles et je pus enfin commencer à paniquer, comme l'aurait fait toute personne s'étant faite kidnapper soudainement.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ?

J'observais alors avec soin la peau de mes bras, apparente parce que je ne portais encore que mon tee-shirt noir à manches courtes de mon dernier rendez-vous avec Izuku. Mes pensées se dirigèrent un instant vers lui alors que je me disais avec un grimace qu'il devait s'inquiéter de ma disparition, tout comme ma patronne et Uravity. Mais je devais y penser un peu plus tard, j'avais des souvenirs à remettre en place maintenant. Je leur faisais assez confiance pour savoir qu'ils remueraient ciel et terre pour me retrouver.

Me reconcentrant sur mes bras et malgré la merveilleuse luminosité de la pièce, je pus m'apercevoir en plissant les yeux, qu'ils étaient vraiment pâles, me rappelant cette semaine de fatigue. Cela devait probablement faire au minimum trois jours complets que j'étais coincée ici.

Mon ventre se tordit alors dans une demande de sucre importante. Mes geôliers ne devaient pas avoir compris qu'il me fallait ma dose quotidienne et si cela continuait ainsi, il était fort probable que je succombe avant l'arrivée des secours.

Le sucre était vital pour moi !

Je repensais ensuite à ce qu'il s'était passé. Certes, on m'avait attrapée dans une ruelle bien à l'écart et l'on m'avait emmenée ici.

Mais pour qu'elle raison bordel ?

Tout ce que je me souvenais était ces quelques bribes de conversation avec l'un de mes kidnappeurs, me disant simplement que j'avais été une grosse enfoirée d'avoir gâché ses plans ainsi à deux reprises avant de me demander si je voulais pas les aider avec mon Alter, qui semblait avoir attiré leur attention. Puis tout ce fit de plus en plus claire dans mon esprit... Ce mec, c'était le fou furieux des autres fois ! Je savais bien que j'avais du mal à le retrouver et qu'il avait parfaitement conscience maintenant de mon pouvoir, mais déjà, il ne savait pas que j'avais besoin d'un apport en énergie pour l'utiliser sans crever de fatigue et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il décide de venir lui-même à moi...

Tu aurais dû pourtant le voir venir [T/P], tu aurais dû pourtant le voir venir !

Mais ma réponse négative ne lui avait pas plu non plus, de ce fait, il n'avait pas lésiné sur la douleur qu'il m'avait faite, cet enfoiré, en plantant une seringue dans la veine du creux de mon coude. On voyait encore, d'ailleurs, les nombreuses marques témoignant des multiples doses que j'avais reçu au cours de ma séquestration. Ce produit, avait la faculté de vous rendre aussi mou qu'un légume et impossible d'aller contre ses effets. Cela retournait complètement le cerveau à tel point que je ne savais plus qui j'étais et même après m'être réveillée, restais encore un bout de temps dans le brouillard avant de pouvoir me remettre à penser convenablement.

Cependant, habituellement, ils ne laissaient jamais ce moment arriver, injectant une autre dose pour que l'on refasse dodo pendant plusieurs heures.

Je pensais alors que c'était pour cette raison que les héros que nous avions sauvés ne se souvenaient de rien, car ce n'était que seulement lorsque j'étais pleinement consciente que les souvenirs s'inscrivaient dans ma mémoire et malheureusement, ils jouaient si bien leur rôle que je n'en avais pas beaucoup. Mais il était fort probable que l'Alter de communication par pensées de ma patronne ne fonctionnait absolument pas sur les espèces végétatives telle celle que j'étais quelques minutes auparavant, ce qui pouvait à la fois expliquer que les secours n'étaient pas là et que je n'avais eu aucun contact... Ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, m'aurait rassurée un peu...

Et non seulement je n'étais pleinement consciente qu'en ce moment précis, après plusieurs jours, mais le pote de mon geôlier avait trouvé amusant le fait d'utiliser son Alter sur mes jambes pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite...

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais très bien attachée non plus, précisons le...

Des pas se firent alors entendre dans le couloir menant très probablement jusqu'ici, faisant remonter d'un cran mon taux de panique alors que j'avais eu assez de temps dans mes réflexions afin de me calmer un peu. Je n'osais pas relever la tête pour fixer la porte qui semblait encastrée dans le mur en face de moi, de peur de faire du bruit. Et puis, mieux valait jouer au légume vert encore un peu, faire semblant d'être encore dans les vapes, histoire d'avoir peut-être une chance de m'en sortir...

Les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus, alors je fermais les yeux et me laissais peser complètement sur mes bras, comme si j'étais encore tout à fait inconsciente. Cela me tirait atrocement les muscles, mais je ne disais rien, il ne fallait pas qu'on sache que je m'étais réveillée, sinon j'étais bonne pour une nouvelle dose de cette espèce de morphine qui me faisait instantanément retomber dans un long sommeil sans rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient à nouveau de m'en fournir une autre, du moins, si j'étais encore en vie à ce moment-là...

Comment respirais-je déjà, lorsque je n'étais pas moi-même ? Au pire, tant pis, faisons comme si je dormais...

La porte grinça atrocement sur ses gongs, manquant de me faire frissonner de terreur alors que je savais un de mes kidnappeurs très proche de ma position. Mais je ne bougeais pas, je faisais aussi en sorte à expirer et inspirer profondément à chaque fois.

La porte se referma avec ce même grincement qui fit saigner mes oreilles. J'attendis encore un long moment jusqu'à entendre cette personne s'éloigner désormais. Si je m'étais mise à bouger immédiatement après que la noirceur ait à nouveau envahie la pièce, je l'aurai très probablement alerté. Je me remerciais parfois d'avoir des pensées lucides et intelligentes qui étaient accessoirement en train de me sauver la mise...

Je me concentrais alors, restant dans la même position, afin de me plonger dans mon Alter, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire actuellement, même si je risquais gros à cause de taux de sucre bien trop bas de mon corps. Me retrouvant ainsi devant cette boule d'énergie pure et de connaissance, j'y plongeais immédiatement le bras presque en entier, n'étant absolument pas prête à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes encore à ce que je cherchais, désirant seulement savoir où j'étais. Mais respectant toujours la règles que je m'étais imposée, je décidais de me concentrer sur Mind Crash, la plus susceptible de s'apercevoir que j'étais enfin consciente.

J'atterris alors à ses côtés, dans ce bureau que je n'avais que très peu visité puisqu'elle préférait se déplacer par elle-même. Son visage était pâle maintenant, aussi blanc que quand j'utilisais trop mon pouvoir. Seulement, je savais bien qu'elle s'était vraiment dû à la fatigue et à l'inquiétude, cela se voyait sur son visage alors qu'elle chercha encore une fois, très probablement, à me contacter par pensées, posant ses doigts sur ses tempes et soupirant pour se forcer à se concentrer.

Soudainement, elle se redressa d'un seul coup.

« _[T/N] ! Oh bon sang ! J'arrive enfin à te..._ » Commença-t-elle à crier, une joie parfaitement audible dans le ton qu'elle employait.

Ainsi, je savais que je m'en sortirais apparemment, c'était déjà ça de prit, mais toujours aucunes informations sur l'endroit où j'étais retenue captive. Et en plus de cela, les têtes reconnaissables de mes deux amis passèrent à travers la porte, ma patronne leur ayant très probablement donné l'autorisation de rester dans les locaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent où je me trouvais et pourquoi j'avais disparu comme cela. Ochako avait le contour des yeux rouges, me dévoilant qu'elle avait dû pleurer à de nombreuses reprises sous la panique et la crainte de ce qu'il m'arrivait très probablement, tandis Izuku tentait de garder un certain contrôle de lui-même, bien que ses yeux aussi luisaient alors qu'il comprenait que Mind Crash m'avait enfin dans une communication, sa poigne se raffermissant sur le battant de la porte qu'il gardait toujours en main. Puis ils furent rejoints par mes collègues, des cernes sous leurs yeux, qui observèrent alors la directrice de l'A.H avec une lueur d'espoir au fond de leur regard.

« _Tu... Aux bordures de la zone 27... D'accord... Attends ! [T/N] ! Ça a coupé..._ » Souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner immédiatement vers le petit groupe qui attendait avec impatience le verdict depuis la porte. Le regard déterminé qu'elle leur lança me fit croire pendant un instant qu'elle serait fort capable de venir elle aussi à mon secours, seulement, je n'en eus aucune idée, puisque déjà, j'étais fatiguée, mais en plus, j'avais exactement ce qu'il me fallait comme information, bien que cela m'inquiétais légèrement car on ne coupait pas la conversation avec Mind Crash aussi facilement et puis, j'étais bien consciente que parler avec elle par pensée était assez douloureux... Lorsque c'était elle seule qui faisait passer un message, tout allait bien, mais quand c'était la personne en face qui se devait de lui parler, c'était vachement plus complexe et causait un mal de crâne horrible. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je portais toujours une oreillette afin de rester en contact avec elle, oreillette que je savais disparue de mon oreille, puisqu'ils l'avaient certainement enlevée.

Je revenais à moi et tombais nez à nez avec un visage hideux et difforme qui m'observait depuis le dessous, un sourire plein de dents déchaussées m'étant adressé et ses yeux noirs croisant les miens, me faisant frémir d'horreur tout en remarquant la nouvelle seringue dans sa main droite.

—« Je savais bien que tu étais assez maligne pour jouer l'inconsciente, mais cela ne marche pas avec moi ! » Susurra-t-il en s'approchant de mon oreille, tandis que je décalais au mieux ma tête avec une grimace de dégoût qui le fit rire grassement. « C'est la meilleure ! Tu es suffisamment consciente pour me répondre maintenant ! »

Cela semblait beaucoup l'enchanter et je préférais ne rien dire tout en essayant de garder mon calme et mon air blasé, tandis que je sentais ce fourmillement familier dans mon esprit alors que Mind Crash entrait bel et bien en communication avec moi. Et alors qu'elle commençait à répéter la même chose que dans ma vision, ravie de me savoir encore en vie, je l'interrompais brutalement en pensant fortement ces paroles suivantes, même si cela me causait une douleur atroce au niveau du front que je pus faire passer pour une autre grimace tandis que le vilain me parlait toujours, comme si je l'écoutais, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas.

« _Mind Crash, écoutez-moi bien ! Je me trouve enfermée dans une pièce sombre, avec les vilains que je cherchais précédemment pendant des jours et que je n'arrivais pas à localiser. Nous sommes sur les bordures de la zone 27 et je ne peux vraiment rien faire._ »

—« Voudrais-tu m'aider à accomplir mon dessein, jeune fille ? » Me posa-t-il encore une fois.

Je serrais les dents.

—« Non ! »

Et il se remit à rire tout en approchant le bout de son instrument vers la veine qui avait tant souffert ces derniers jours.

—« Tant pis, tu me rediras lorsque tu seras à nouveau en mesure de parler ! »

Je n'entendis pas les paroles de ma patronne qui se déversèrent dans mon esprit, criant seulement sous la douleur de la piqûre malgré que j'eus essayé de l'éviter, regardant avec panique le liquide descendre lentement dans mon bras avant de me sentir très lourde soudainement, sachant que j'allais bientôt retomber dans l'inconscience. Je lâchais un léger « _Bâtard..._ » qui dû le faire rire à s'en rouler par terre, mais je préférais me concentrer une dernière fois sur la présence de l'héroïne dans ma tête.

« _Navrée, vous n'allez plus être en mesure de me contacter à partir de maintenant... Dépêchez-vous !_ »

Puis je sombrais encore une fois dans le noir le plus total, oubliant mon identité même.

* * *

Cela ne m'avait absolument pas surprise de me réveiller soudainement et une nouvelle fois dans un lit d'hôpital, me demandant sérieusement si je n'allais pas petit à petit devenir une cliente régulière alors qu'avant, je n'y avais presque jamais mis les pieds...

En parlant de jambes, impossible pour moi de les bouger, j'avais l'impression étrange d'avoir d'énorme blocs de pierres les remplaçant, ce qui n'était pas douloureux en soit, juste extrêmement dérangeant, surtout lorsque je devais sortir du lit couvert de draps blancs dans l'optique d'aller faire un brin de toilette, m'obligeant tout le temps à léviter jusqu'à l'endroit précis que je convoitais... Bon, vu comment s'était remise Ochako, il était certain que j'allais m'en remettre aussi, et certainement qu'après quelques jours, je serais à nouveau en mesure de marcher et de courir comme je le faisais si bien avant. Et c'était fou à quel point la sensation de sentir le sol défiler sous mon corps me manquait, me promettant silencieusement que quand mes jambes seraient de nouveau capable de supporter mon propre poids, j'irai irrémédiablement taper un sprint jusqu'à sentir mon cœur au bord de l'explosion tellement j'aurai couru, m'arrêtant en m'apercevant que ma respiration aurait été bien trop hachée, me faisant alors très probablement tousser.

Mais lorsque je m'étalais une nouvelle fois au sol alors que j'avais tenté le jour après mon réveil, de me lever afin de déterminer l'étendue des dégâts, je me disais alors que ce jour n'était vraiment pas prêt d'arriver, malheureusement.

Mes jambes étaient littéralement en coton... Je ne ressentais rien lorsque je me pinçais la peau sous une envie subite de comprendre avant d'être rassurée par un médecin qui m'avait vue paniquer comme jamais, en me disant que ce n'était que passager, ce à quoi je lui avais simplement répondu par un regard blasé et sceptique.

Bon, je n'étais pas tellement à plaindre non plus, j'étais parfaitement en mesure de me déplacer, c'était certain, et j'eus bien du mal à le faire comprendre à Ochako, qui après être allée enfin se reposée, sachant que les vilains qui m'avaient capturés étaient enfermés, ne risquant pas de reproduire la même chose et que l'on s'occupait bien de moi dans les services médicaux, m'avait sautée dessus en prétextant que quand je serais libérée, il fallait absolument que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi, à la fois pour s'assurer constamment de mon état, pour m'aider à réutiliser petit à petit mes jambes parce que seule, c'était pas le top en avait-elle conclus par expérience, mais aussi pour joyeusement m'engraisser, parce que je faisais apparemment vraiment peine à voir...

C'était cela d'être littéralement privée de toute chose sucrée pendant trois jours à une semaine...

Et devinez juste qui allait devoir s'y coller ?...

Ochako ?

Bien sûr que non voyons, madame avait bien trop de travail et de chose en ce moment qui se passaient dans sa vie, quand bien même elle était celle qui avait ordonnée à ce que cela soit mis en place !

Vous la sentez venir la douille ?

Moi oui... Et je n'avais pas tellement été surprise de découvrir Izuku, me saluant avec gêne dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à ma chambre, accompagné de mon médecin, présent très probablement pour me confirmer que j'étais apte à sortir de cette pièce que je commençais à avoir trop vu ces derniers temps... Alors, sans vraiment dire un mot, mais en offrant tout de même un petit sourire à mon ami qui me l'avait rendue en se passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux, je m'étais mise à léviter pour les rejoindre, habillée avec les vêtements que la brune avait tout de même daigné aller chercher chez moi avant de m'avoir littéralement plantée sur place quelques heures auparavant, un sourire lumineux et sournois peint sur ses lèvres.

Alors que nous étions en train de marcher jusqu'à mon appartement, enfin, moi volant plutôt sinon j'étais bonne pour dire bonjour au béton, j'avais osé demander au jeune homme pourquoi il avait accepté aussi facilement de me prendre en charge, car j'étais bien en mesure de le faire toute seule, outre pour me remettre à marcher, ou du moins, j'en aurai été capable, mais sûrement avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Il avait alors pris un air sérieux que je n'avais pas tellement l'habitude de voir sur son visage alors qu'il était camouflé en le parfait civil avec lequel j'étais sortie si souvent ces derniers temps, me faisant légèrement rougir, avant de m'expliquer que nous étions amis, mot qui fit douloureusement tomber mon cœur dans ma poitrine, seulement je ne m'en occupais pas, mais aussi qu'il se sentait vraiment responsable pour ce qu'il m'était arrivée.

Izuku était presque certain que c'était de sa faute si j'avais été kidnappée, car il ne m'avait pas quittée juste devant les locaux comme il le faisait normalement. J'eus bien du mal à le persuader du contraire, lui rappelant alors qu'il était tout de même venu me chercher, m'arrachant aux griffes de mes geôliers, ce qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir vraiment convaincu. Alors j'étais tombée sur un compromis, juste devant la porte de mon chez-moi et les bras croisés alors qu'il m'avait regardée curieusement.

C'était peut-être idiot d'avoir fait cela, mais comme je savais que j'allais devoir vivre chez lui juste le temps qu'il fallait pour que je puisse me remettre, chose qu'il avait apparemment conclue avec Ochako derrière mon dos et raison pour laquelle nous étions à mon palier. Cependant, j'avais vraiment été certain qu'Izuku n'aurait pas cessé de s'en vouloir. J'avais alors pointé un doigt menaçant sous son visage en lui promettant que je ne l'aurai pas suivi s'il avait continué à penser cela. C'était donc avec ravissement que je l'avais vu fermer sa bouche qu'il avait entre-ouverte dans l'optique de me répondre, avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer avec un faible sourire. Après tout, c'était surtout de ma faute si je m'étais retrouvée dans cette situation... Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi alors que j'avais été plongée dans la tornade de sentiment que j'avais éprouvé pour le vert.

Cet homme, j'aurai dû le voir venir et puis c'était tout !

J'avais alors fait quelques bagages que j'avais dû voir Izuku porter seul sous une moue boudeuse, m'ayant littéralement interdite d'y toucher, puis nous nous étions dirigés ensuite chez lui. Mon cœur avait accéléré la cadence de ses battements, tandis qu'une petite rougeur s'était installée lentement sur mes joues en pensant que j'allais devoir cohabiter avec le jeune homme aux cheveux verts et aux yeux de la même couleur qui me faisait tourner la tête.

Je fus surprise de voir qu'il habitait, tout comme moi, dans un appartement dans lequel il vivait seul, l'ayant pris car il était proche de chez ses parents, ce qui lui permettait de les voir régulièrement, comparé à moi qui avait presque fuie les miens après la pression énorme qu'ils m'avaient mise pour que je devienne quelqu'un dont ils seraient fiers. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'ils pensaient de moi actuellement, et il faudrait bien un jour que je les confronte. Mais étrangement, cela me laissait particulièrement sereine, comme si je savais d'avance que cela allait juste très bien se passer alors qu'avant je le craignais par-dessus tout.

L'appartement d'Izuku était particulièrement sobre, coloré, mais simple et dégageait une ambiance très agréable. Certainement que j'aurai facilement pû y rester plus longtemps si ma venue ici n'avait pas été uniquement dans le but qu'il garde un œil sur moi et si jamais il y avait eu quoique ce soit entre lui et moi, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas en ce moment et sûrement jamais d'ailleurs. Il m'avait un peu tout fait visiter, me faisant remarquer qu'il était agencé un peu de la même manière que le mien, donc, pour une seule personne, puis il avait fini avec sa chambre en me sortant comme si cela lui était sorti de la tête, l'air embarrassé, que j'allais dormir ici et pas ailleurs, alors qu'il prendrait le canapé, ce qui ne le dérangeait apparemment pas du tout...

Mais je m'étais révoltée sous la gêne que cela m'avait faite éprouver, prétextant qu'Izuku n'avait pas besoin de se plier en quatre comme ça et que je n'étais pas en sucre non plus, l'obligeant presque à me laisser sa place, considérant que c'était pas très sympas pour une invitée, qui s'incrustait littéralement, de le priver de son petit confort quotidien. Car moi, je savais que j'aurai eu du mal à laisser mon petit lit douillet à quelqu'un que j'hébergeais peu de temps chez moi...

Une asociale le reste jusqu'au bout vous me direz...

Du moins, il était possible que j'aurai reconsidéré la chose si c'était pour Izuku...

Seulement, je dûs rendre les armes...

Comment aurai-je pû contrer ses douces paroles alors qu'il avait murmuré en baissant la tête devant moi avec une moue adorable, qu'il avait déjà tout prévu pour ma venue, juste quelques engueulades après alors que nous nous battions pour savoir qui prendrait finalement le canapé, m'ayant faite rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux alors que j'avais rabattu mon coude sur mon visage avec embarras avant de ronchonner en déposant mes affaires dans la pièce qui me serait totalement dédiée pendant ces quelques jours.

Et j'eus vraiment beaucoup de mal...

Beaucoup de mal à supporter cet endroit...

Je ne le haïssais pas, au contraire, je m'y sentais parfaitement bien et Izuku y veillait particulièrement, ce qui me faisait toujours ronchonner dans ma barbe alors qu'il souriait doucement de ma réaction... Seulement, il m'était bien difficile déjà de trouver le sommeil quand je devais dormir dans son, lit, dans sa chambre à lui...

Il avait beau avoir changé les draps avant que je ne m'installe, impossible de ne pas sentir la douce odeur qui se dégageait toujours de la couchette, faisant frémir les papillons dans mon ventre et s'emballer son cœur alors que je ne pouvais décidément pas m'empêcher de me rouler en boule dans la couette avec un soupir d'aise et de bien être tout en m'imaginant bien que ça serait cette odeur que je sentirais si jamais je prenais le vert dans mes bras. J'eus un beau jour, la soudainement envie dans faire l'expérience, mais je m'étais résignée à m'approcher furtivement derrière lui en me disant que cela serait probablement très gênant... De plus, il s'était retourné vers moi et m'avait observée avec ses magnifiques pupilles vertes remplies de curiosité. Je m'étais sentie défaillir et rougir avant que héros n'ait décidé de me proposer une sortie, voyant que je tournais vraiment en rond, et plus précisément autour de lui.

Bon...

Je me contentais donc de ce que j'avais l'autorisation de sentir à chaque fois que je plaçais mon nez entre les plis de la couverture ou encore mon visage dans l'oreiller. Il était fort probable que cela me manque quand je devrais rentrer chez moi.

J'eus la fugace pensée de ne jamais pouvoir me remettre à marcher seule ou que le temps s'arrêtait, histoire que je puisse rester plus longtemps ici... Mais c'était parfaitement égoïste, je le savais bien et je devais vraiment être un poids pour mon ami, à force...

Ce qui nous amenait à la seconde raison qui expliquait que je n'arrivais pas à supporter son appartement...

J'étais tout à fait incapable de rester assise sur le canapé devant un film pendant qu'Izuku était en train de trimer quelque par chez lui. Je me devais toujours d'aller voir ce qu'il faisait pour lui proposer mon aide, ne supportant pas de le voir cuisiner tout seul pour nous deux par exemple, et encore moins quand il m'assurait que tout allait bien. J'étais parfaitement inutile, un boulet et cela me rendait très mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour moi qu'il était vraiment patient, parce que j'étais putain d'insistante en plus et j'avais beau lui expliquer les raisons qui faisaient que je refusais d'avoir juste à poser les pieds sous la table, rien n'y faisait... Izuku tenait vraiment à prendre soin de moi et il le faisait beaucoup trop bien...

Ah, et il respectait parfaitement son rôle de m'engraisser joyeusement, il n'y avait qu'à voir tout ce qu'il avait sorti près du canapé, m'obligeant parfois même à piocher dans ces petites gâteries car je n'osais décidément pas le faire...

Finalement, n'en pouvant peut-être plus de m'avoir constamment sur le dos, bien que cela le faisait souvent rire ou encore tirer une moue en gonflant ses joues, Izuku avait décidé rapidement de me sortir plus souvent, un peu comme les sorties que nous faisions avant que je ne me retrouve enfermée chez ces fous, ce qui, je devais vraiment l'avouer, m'avait beaucoup manqué. Et cela dût se lire sur mon visage par mon sourire rayonnant alors que je lévitais joyeusement à côté de lui en faisant tout de même attention à rester à sa hauteur.

Plusieurs jours passèrent donc, toujours plongée dans ce petit espace de paix aux côtés du jeune homme, à un tel point, que je ne me souvenais même plus de la date exacte. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que la veille, Izuku m'avait aidée à tenter de me remettre sur mes pieds, histoire de voir comment ceux-ci allaient. Alors, tandis qu'il m'avait maintenue par les bras, je faisais mes premiers pas depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, les joues rougies de l'avoir eut aussi près de moi et d'effectivement sentir la même odeur que celle que j'avais autour de moi toutes les nuits se dégager de lui.

J'avais vraiment eu l'impression de redevenir enfant alors que mes parents me faisaient marcher pour la première fois, cependant, quand j'étais sur le point de me ramasser par terre, ce n'était pas mon père qui me maintenait contre lui pour éviter la chute, mais Izuku lui-même, me rendant toujours plus rouge que je ne l'étais déjà par la proximité qui faisait s'emballer mon cœur et me rendait toute chose. Mais je tenais mieux sur mes jambes maintenant, bien que cela me demandait beaucoup d'efforts et qu'elles tremblaient fortement sous mon poids, pour m'avertir que je pouvais décidément tomber au sol à tout moment. Seulement, bien qu'Izuku semblait ravi de mes progrès, je l'étais beaucoup moins, sachant que quand j'irai mieux, tout cela serait fini.

J'étais bien mauvaise langue de dire que je ne supportais pas la situation, mais c'était bien faux... Au contraire, c'était presque un rêve qui se réalisait en cet instant, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, comme je réfutais régulièrement mes sentiments au fond de moi, pour être certaine que cela n'explose pas à tout moment parce que bon sang, être tout le temps avec lui n'arrangeait vraiment pas ma situation !

J'engloutissais le dernier morceau d'une barre énergisante qu'Izuku m'avait ordonnée d'avaler, avec une moue boudeuse alors que je l'attendais sagement dans le salon, ne m'attendant décidément pas à entendre des bruits dans la cuisine. Sautant littéralement sur mes pieds, ignorant les tremblements intempestifs de mes jambes sous mon propre poids, décidée à les utiliser de plus en plus, j'accourais lentement jusqu'à ladite pièce pour y découvrir avec un grognement de mécontentement, le vert en train de commencer la préparation de notre repas du soir, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon et éclairant l'appartement d'une douce lumière orangée.

Le jeune homme, m'ayant parfaitement entendu arriver, suspendit son geste de couper une carotte pour tourner un peu ses yeux verts dans ma direction, tout en déglutissant discrètement parce qu'il savait bien ce qui allait arriver après, ayant eut la même rengaine à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici et se mettait seulement au travail. J'avais le don pour toujours venir au mauvais moment selon lui, et pour cause, je lui avais répété un nombre incalculable de fois que j'avais horreur de le voir préparer notre repas tout seul...

J'eus juste le temps de placer mes mains sur mes hanches, guère imposante avec ma petite taille et mes jambes flagellantes, que déjà le héros reprenait un peu son sang-froid et fronçait légèrement les sourcils en pointant vers moi le couteau qu'il maintenait dans son poing, me coupant alors dans la tirade que j'avais spécialement répétée pour ce genre de situation et qu'il connaissait très probablement par cœur maintenant.

—« [T/P]-chan, au lieu de rouspéter, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une bonne douche, ça te ferait du bien ! »

Alors là, j'étais littéralement sur le cul ! C'était bien la première fois qu'Izuku me faisait clairement comprendre que je l'embêtais avec mon envie de toujours l'aider. Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répliquer d'un air outré que l'on se débarrassait pas de moi comme ça, seulement, le regard appuyé qu'il me lança me faisait bien comprendre que je ne devais rien dire, alors je me tue et croisais les bras dans une moue boudeuse qui le fit rire doucement alors que je détournais le regard.

Je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire contre lui, c'était pas possible ça...

Je soupirais, mettant mes mains dans mon dos avant de lever un petit regard [c/y] piteux dans sa direction alors qu'il m'observait du coin de l'œil, le faisant s'arrêter soudainement pour m'observer avec le visage figé dans une expression de parfaite surprise.

—« Bon, d'accord... » Soufflais-je doucement. « Mais promets-moi Izuku que la prochaine fois tu viendras me prévenir... J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet si je ne t'aide pas à faire au moins quelque chose... »

Ses magnifiques cheveux verts, dans lesquels j'avais vraiment envie de passer les mains, allez savoir pourquoi, me cachèrent la tête qu'il tirait alors que son attention s'en était retournée sur son légume qu'il tachait de couper en rondelle, le bout des oreilles devenant légèrement rouge alors qu'il me bégayait en réponse tandis que je m'apercevais que la conversation devenait étrange, ce qui fit battre mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

—« D-D'accord... »

Sans en attendre plus, j'avais filé jusqu'à la salle d'eau et fermait la porte derrière moi tout en posant mes mains sur mes joues qui avaient prises quelques couleurs. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé et préférais rapidement passer à autre chose, vérifiant simplement que j'avais bien claquée la porte, mais ne la fermant pas à clé sous la demande de mon hôte, au cas où j'avais besoin de son aide en urgence. Un accident était vite arrivé, m'avait il précisée en se détournant de moi, car c'était vraiment étrange de suggérer cela, mais je comprenais un peu, bien qu'il ne s'était rien passé. La première fois, je lui avais bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à en profiter, ce à quoi il était devenu rouge pivoine d'un seul coup manquant de tomber en arrière sous la surprise tout en s'écriant dans ses bégaiements hachés, gesticulant ses mains en tout sens sous la panique, qu'il n'oserait jamais. Sa réaction m'avait confortée sur le fait que je pouvais vraiment lui faire confiance et de ce fait, je ne verrouillais pas la porte par précautions.

Comme l'avait si bien suggéré Izuku, la douche me fit un bien fou ! Sentir l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps me faisait lâcher des soupirs de bien être avant que je ne décide finalement de me savonner le corps, ne portant pas trop d'attention à mes jambes qui tremblaient de plus en plus violemment. Quand je me sentis un peu plus propre, je commençais à faire les mouvements nécessaires à me faire sortir de la cabine de douche, faisant un pas tout en tendant inconsciemment ma main vers la serviette qu'il y avait posée un peu plus loin, près des vêtements que je portais précédemment, pliés sur une chaise. Alors que je remarquais avec un glapissement de surprise que j'avais complètement oublié de prendre mes affaires de rechange, mon pied s'affaissa soudainement et je n'eus pas le temps de me rattraper avec mes deux mains, sous l'étonnement, que je m'étalais violemment au sol de la salle de bain dans un fracas assourdissant alors que je poussais un gémissement de douleur en sentant celle-ci se répandre dans mes jambes, mais aussi à mon crâne qui avait rencontré aussi la surface froide.

Je restais quelques secondes à terre, légèrement sonnée, avant de me redresser lentement sur mes coudes avec une grimace, jetant ensuite un regard mauvais à ce qui était censé me servir de jambes et qui m'avaient vraiment mise dans une situation particulièrement embarrassante. Elle le devint encore plus lorsque j'entendis de timides coups à la porte, me faisant relever un regard paniqué sur celle-ci alors que la voix inquiète d'Izuku arrivait jusqu'à moi. J'avais espéré pendant un instant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue, mais il était certain qu'avec le boucan que j'avais fait, le bruit de ma chute se soit répercuté jusqu'à la cuisine.

—« O-Oui... » Bafouillais-je en m'appuyant un peu plus sur mes mains pour me redresser. « Je vais bien... »

Je venais allègrement de me manger le sol de ta salle de bain mon mignon, mais tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Et pour le prouver, je tâchais de me remettre sur pieds. Mais sentant que mes jambes avaient décidé d'être complètement hors service, comme pour me punir d'avoir essayé de les utiliser alors qu'elles n'étaient toujours pas capables de supporter mon poids de grosse mangeuse de sucreries plus de deux minutes, je priais silencieusement pour que mon Alter de lévitation ne me lâche pas à son tour. Puis avec un frisson d'effrois, je me rappelais à la dernière minute qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je doute de sa capacité, sinon j'étais bonne à ce qu'il ne se manifeste pas pour me venir en aide...

Me concentrant avec l'idée de sentir mon corps s'élever dans les airs, je posais rapidement mes mains avec angoisse sur ma bouche pour réprimer le gémissement plaintif qui voulait en sortir en constatant qu'il ne voulait pas me donner un coup de main.

Je relevais le regard sur la porte derrière laquelle Izuku se trouvait, me demandant pendant un instant si je ne devais le prévenir de ce qu'il m'arrivait avant de tourner mon regard [c/y] sur mon corps derrière moi, dégoulinant encore d'eau et reposant presque entièrement sur le sol, n'ayant pas pû me mettre un minimum assise. J'observais un instant mes courbes apparentes, ma peau totalement découverte avant de fixer avec insistance la serviette à quelques mètres de moi, comme pour lui demander de bien vouloir gentiment venir jusqu'à moi. Seulement, rien ne se produisit et je n'eus aucunement la possibilité de cacher ma nudité avec quelque chose avant de demander de l'aide au vert.

—« Ouf... » Soupira celui-ci de l'autre côté du battant, sûrement une main sur le cœur, ayant eut peur pour moi avec ce vacarme. « J'ai eu peur que tu te sois faite mal ! »

Non, sans blague ! Ma tête me lançait toujours un peu, mais c'était tout de même raisonnable comparée à la gêne énorme que j'éprouvais en cet instant précis, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour me sortir de cette situation alors que je savais que mes jambes ne seraient très probablement pas utilisables avant plusieurs heures. Je pouvais toujours tenter de ramper pour attraper quelque chose à mettre sur mon corps avant de l'appeler pour me sortir de là, surtout que même si j'étais capable de marcher, je n'avais pas de vêtement à me mettre et hors de question de remettre les anciens, question d'honneur bordel !

—« Je retourne à la cuisine alors ! » Fit-il ensuite alors que sa voix devenait un peu plus éloignée à chaque pas qu'il devait faire en mettant ses paroles en action.

Ni une, ni deux, je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer et criais comme je ne l'avais sûrement jamais fait avant, montrant mon angoisse à travers ma voix qui résonna légèrement en écho dans la pièce alors que je tendais encore une fois là main vers le bout de tissus en espérant voir la distance entre lui et moi se réduire petit à petit.

—« Attends Izuku ! »

—« Hum ? » Entendis-je alors à nouveau, me persuadant qu'il était de retour de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'observais mes mains serrées à m'en blanchir les phalanges pendant que mon cœur semblait littéralement vouloir s'échapper de ma cage thoracique, manquant très probablement de me faire m'évanouir sous l'air qui me manquait alors que je retenais ma respiration avant de m'en apercevoir et d'inspirer profondément pour me donner du courage.

J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que ce ne serait qu'Izuku, et que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui. Cela me réconforta légèrement et je pus lui dire un peu plus facilement, tout en baissant la tête de dépit.

—« Je... Je n'arrive plus à me lever, mes jambes m'ont lâchées et mon Alter m'a abandonnée, je ne peux donc pas me faire léviter non plus... »

Un lourd silence me répondit alors que j'étais certaine d'être aussi rouge que mon ami, que je ne pouvais cependant pas voir. Je crus d'ailleurs qu'il n'allait jamais me répondre, trop gêné par la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions ou potentiellement en train de paniquer de son côté en cherchant une solution à mon problème sans rentrer dans la pièce, ce qui pourrait paraître indécent. Un murmure arriva alors à mes oreilles, que je pris comme étant les nombreux bafouillements d'Izuku qui tentait très probablement d'essayer de garder son calme, avant que cela ne me paraisse plus clair et qu'il me demande.

—« [T-T/P]-chan... J-Je peux rentrer pour t'aider ?... »

Je sentis mes joues devenir de plus en plus rouge alors que je voulais vraiment que tout cela ne soit véritablement pas en train d'arriver. Ça m'apprendrait à toujours vouloir en faire de trop, promis, je ferai attention maintenant, ça m'évitera avec un peu de chance, le retour de ce genre de scène bien embarrassante à souhait...

Mes mots se bloquèrent un instant dans ma gorge, tentant une dernière fois de me relever par lévitation ou simplement par la force de mon corps, ce qui était toujours impossible...

—« O-Oui... » Puis je repensais à ma nudité et rougissais encore plus avant de continuer avec hésitation. « Euh... P-Prends une serviette en passant, s'il te plaît... J-Je... J-J'arrive pas à les atteindre d'ici... »

Mon cœur s'affola encore plus lorsque je vis la porte juste en face de moi s'entre bailler lentement tandis qu'une main passait à travers l'ouverture pour s'emparer de ladite serviette. Heureusement que la chaise sur laquelle celle-ci était posée se trouvait juste à porté de là ! Puis ce fut au tour de la silhouette de mon ami, de dos d'entrer dans la salle d'eau, le tissus à ma main, le bras tremblant et les oreilles toutes rouges, montrant à quel point cela le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise, probablement qu'il serait capable de s'évanouir si ce n'était pas moi qui tournais de l'œil avant. M'entendant bouger derrière lui, il crut bon de préciser après avoir sursauté de surprise, mort de honte.

—« P-Promis, j-je regarde pas ! »

—« J-Je sais... » Soufflais-je, littéralement dans le même état que lui. Je me sentais terrible honteuse de le voir ainsi, c'était encore à cause d'une de mes merveilleuse boulette. Pourquoi aimais-je tant en faire, même sans le vouloir bon sang ! Je lui demandais donc d'une petite voix, en le voyant figé sur place, n'osant décidément pas faire un seul geste de plus. « P-Penches-toi et tends-moi ta main... »

Frémissant un instant avant que je ne l'entende clairement déglutir, il s'exécuta et je tendis mon bras comme je le pus pour mêler mes doigts au sien tout en l'approchant délicatement de ma position. Quand il fut assez près, je lui substituais la serviette pour l'enrouler avec quelques difficultés autour de mon corps, y arrivant après quelques minutes à galérer en râlant que je n'arrivais pas à la faire tenir, ce qui semblait liquéfier Izuku devant moi alors qu'il était accroupi et fermait les yeux avec force, une moue timide s'étant installée sur son visage devenu totalement rouge alors que ses lèvres semblaient trembler autant que ses mains.

Une fois que j'eus fini, je posais mes mains timidement sur ses épaules et m'appuyais dessus doucement, ce qui le fit allègrement sursauter en poussant un léger cri de surprise mêlé à l'embarra qu'il ressentait avant de baragouiner de plus belle, légèrement en panique.

—« [T-T/P]-chan ?! »

—« N-Navrée I-Izuku ! » Tentais-je alors de m'expliquer alors que je sentais indéniablement ses muscles se tendre sous mes doigts, me donnant une idée de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Cela ne devait vraiment pas être tous les jours qu'il était en proie à ce genre de situation... « J-Je ne peux plus me lever et j'ai... J'ai oublié des affaires de rechange... T-Tu pourrais m'emmener jusqu'à la chambre... S-S'il t-te plaît ?... »

Oui, je lui faisais tellement confiance que j'étais même capable de lui demander cela... Et cela me surprit beaucoup de le voir se calmer et reprendre son sang-froid tout en acquiesçant simplement mes paroles avant de passer délicatement une main sous mes genoux tandis que l'autre était posé légèrement sur mon dos, juste histoire de dire qu'il me maintenait tandis que je m'accrochais à son cou. Il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, afin de voir où il se dirigeait et à aucun moment, lorsque nous étions sortis de la salle d'eau, je ne vis ceux-ci dériver lentement sur la glace qui aurait pû lui refléter notre image. Je fus la seule à le faire, l'observant sous toutes les coutures me tenir dans ses bras et me portant comme si je n'étais qu'une simple poupée, les jambes balançant dans le vide sans que je n'aie une seule influence sur elles.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine tandis que sa douce odeur m'enivrait délicatement, m'incitant inconsciemment à le serrer un peu plus dans mon étreinte.

J'entendis alors Izuku me murmurer avec une certaine gêne.

—« [T-T/P]-chan, est-ce... Est-ce que tu pourrais juste éviter de me serrer trop fort, s'il te plaît ? »

Et c'était sous ces paroles que mon cœur retomba lourdement tandis que je m'apercevais avec une légère grimace de tristesse que je m'étais collée à lui et que cela semblait le gêner. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la seule de nous deux à fondre littéralement pour l'autre, le second ne s'en étant jamais aperçu et de toute façon, ne s'en intéressait pas du tout. Cette vérité fut extrêmement douloureuse pour moi et je dûs retenir de justesse le gémissement malheureux qui voulait sortir d'entre mes lèvres alors qu'Izuku me déposait délicatement sur son lit avant de me tendre d'une main mon sac comportant toutes mes affaires et de se retourner.

—« J-Je suis désolée... » Gémis-je finalement, le figeant dans sa posture droite juste en face de moi, tandis que mes mains fouillaient distraitement entre mes vêtements pour sortir ce dont j'avais besoin, essayant de ne pas penser à mon cœur qui tombait lentement en lambeau, comme si j'avais été rejetée par le vert. « J-Je fais tout de travers et je t'embête plus qu'autre chose... »

Et c'était réellement ce que je ressentais au fond de moi bien que mon cœur, saignant, me hurlait qu'il n'avait définitivement pas fini de tout déballer. J'enfilais difficilement mes sous-vêtements, galérant avec le bas avant d'empoigner une robe noire d'une main tremblante alors que les larmes menaçaient de couleur sur mes joues.

Je me sentais vraiment idiote...

—« Ne penses pas ça [T/P]-chan, car ce n'est pas vrai... » Souffla le vert devant moi, sans se retourner, la tête baissée vers ses pieds. J'aurai vraiment voulu voir son visage, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui demander de se retourner maintenant alors que je m'étais figée les bras pliés dans l'optique de passer la robe par-dessus ma tête. Je vis ses poings se serrer. « C'est juste que... Que j-je suis là pour t'aider et je me suis promis de ne pas en profiter... »

Je passais nerveusement ma main sur ma robe désormais enfilée avant de relever un regard perdu dans sa direction.

—« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui traversait les pensées de mon ami et accessoirement, je m'en inquiétais bien plus que mes propres sentiments actuellement. Je le vis tout de même se tendre un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avant de me répondre, vaincu.

—« Seulement... Certaines choses ont changé depuis que l'on s'est retrouvés... Je sais que tu m'avais interdit de le faire, mais je me sens responsable de ta disparition. Tu étais avec moi quelques minutes auparavant... Je suis furieux contre moi-même de ne pas avoir prévu ce qu'il allait se passer... »

Je soupirais... Encore cette histoire de kidnapping... Certes, il m'arrivait encore d'en avoir des sueurs froides et de me réveiller en sursaut après un cauchemar en ayant la frousse de me retrouver à nouveau seule dans cette pièce si sombre. Seule l'odeur rassurante que dégageait les draps dans lesquels je dormais me permettait de me rendormir sans demander mon reste.

—« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais la mienne... J'aurai dû le voir venir et... J-J'avais été déconcentrée par quelque chose qui avait largement plus d'importance sur le moment... »

Mes doigts avaient emprisonné un morceau du tissus noir de ma robe et le froissaient tellement mes mains tremblaient.

—« [T/P]-chan... » M'interpella Izuku, faisant se relever lentement mon regard sur son dos. J'aurai probablement tout donné juste pour revoir son magnifique sourire sur son visage, éloignant ainsi cette discussion qui faisait sans cesse remonter en moi le sentiment que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une simple amie pour lui, me faisant atrocement souffrir. « Je me suis dix fois plus inquiété pour toi que pour Ochako-chan lorsqu'elle avait disparue... J'étais littéralement en panique et la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas perdre le contrôle, c'était de devoir la rassurer... » Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il sous-entendait par là, mais apparemment mon cœur si, puisqu'il entama un tour de grand huit en mon sein alors que je fixais toujours les omoplates du héros vert avec confusion. « Je suis aussi furieux de ne pouvoir te dire ce que je voudrais parfois... »

Je l'entendis souffler longuement en passant une main sur son visage alors que je restais figée derrière lui... Je n'arrivais pas à savoir où il voulait en venir... Mais ses paroles firent écho dans mon être et firent s'envoler de nombreux papillons dans mon ventre, comme s'il venait de m'avouer que je comptais plus que toutes les richesses du monde pour lui. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, non ?

Inconsciemment je tendis la main en le voyant s'éloigner pour sortir de la chambre en marmonnant un petit « _Je vais finir le repas..._ » tandis que le murmure de son prénom passait mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en aperçoive réellement. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas senti cet étau me serrer le ventre alors que je mourais littéralement d'envie de lui sauter dessus pour encore une fois lui dire mes sentiments. Tout lui déballer, comme ça, et puis le laisser pantois alors que je l'aurai fixé avec stupéfaction...

Mais je n'allais pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais bien trop lâche pour ça... J'étais trop nulle...

Puis quand je me revis en proie avec mon agresseur dans la ruelle sombre, je sentis ce sentiment de regret monter en moi alors que la pensée que j'aurai vraiment dû tout lu dire avant effleurait mon esprit.

Et les mots sortirent tous seuls, sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher.

—« Attends Izuku ! »

Seulement, voyant que le concerné ne s'arrêtait pas, les épaules basses, ni ne se retournait pour écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire, j'eus peur que mon courage ne disparaisse aussitôt pour me laisser plantée là, le regardant s'éloigner alors que je m'insultais mentalement d'idiote comme jamais.

Puis, ce fut comme si mon cœur avait décidé de prendre les reines de ma vie, de mon corps.

Je roulais littéralement sur le lit pour m'étaler au sol dans un bruit sourd qui me fit à nouveau gémir, ressentant la douleur revenir lentement alors que je me redressais sur mes coudes en voyant Izuku se retourner brusquement vers moi, alerté par le bruit et tentant se s'approcher pour m'aider à me relever, ne sachant pas que j'avais justement fait exprès de me casser la gueule pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille plus loin. Trop de paroles se bousculaient derrière mes lèvres, mais les premières à sortir, furent simplement un ordre qui le figea presque instantanément sur place.

—« Ne bouges pas ! »

Ma raison s'était véritablement cachée et ne répliquait plus en voyant mon cœur brûlant d'une détermination sans faille, me faisant plaquer brutalement mes mains sur le parquet avant de forcer mes jambes à bouger. Au début, elles se mirent à trembler, avant de finalement exécuter ce que je leurs demandais. Même avec le sens de l'équilibre un peu bancal, je tentais au mieux de me redresser pour lui faire enfin face et croiser ses yeux verts luisants de stupéfaction et d'inquiétude en voyant à quel point je tremblais sur celles-ci. Il voulut faire un pas pour m'approcher, sûrement dans l'optique de m'aider, mais je l'arrêtais simplement en levant ma paume, soufflant fortement tandis que les phrases forçaient elles aussi le barrage de mes lèvres.

—« Moi aussi j'ai des choses à t'avouer et ce depuis un moment ! Je voulais vraiment t'en parler le jour où on m'a attrapée, mais j'avais peur... »

Je tentais une dernière fois à sceller ma bouche, seulement, lorsque je vis cet étrange sentiment passer dans les pupilles d'Izuku, planté devant moi, la bouche à demi-ouverte, je me disais alors que perdue pour perdue, autant creuser sa tombe jusqu'au bout et sans aucuns regrets.

—« Mais tant pis, advienne que pourra ! »

Je me tendis alors que mes jambes faillirent me lâcher d'un seul coup, mais je les forçais encore plus à tenir le coup car je n'avais vraiment pas fini

—« Avant de postuler à l'agence, je ne savais pas du tout ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, ni comment utiliser mes Alters à bon escient... Mais le jour où je t'ai rencontré à marqué le tournant décisif de ma vie et je savais enfin ce que je pouvais faire pour être utile aux autres, je pouvais soutenir les héros, comme celui qui m'avait sauvée ce jour-là ! » J'inspirais profondément. « Te souviens-tu de ce petit message que tu m'avais laissée à l'hôpital en me souhaitant un bon rétablissement ? » Je vis ses yeux scintiller de compréhension alors qu'il replaçait l'évènement. « Je l'ai gardé après tout ce temps et chaque jour je le relisais, pour me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour ne pas oublier qu'il fallait que je te remercie, car tu as changé ma vie à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai remercié que pour mon sauvetage, alors que tu avais fait bien plus que cela... »

Je faiblis un instant en passant une main sur mon visage, avant de repartir de plus belle, comme si je ne pouvais littéralement plus m'arrêter de parler...

Et c'était effectivement le cas...

—« Peut-être que ce n'était que de l'admiration au début, parce que je ne souhaitais pas m'intéresser à quelqu'un, de peur de subir la même chose que la dernière fois... Je me suis voilée la face longtemps, avant de comprendre que cela ne servait à rien et que plus je te connaissais, plus je t'appréciais différemment... »

Une bouffée de chaleur me prit alors que je devenais toute rouge, mais les mots ne cessèrent pas de sortir alors que le cri de mon cœur se faisait entendre par ce garçon qui ignorait alors tout des sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Je croisais indéniablement son regard émeraude tout en lui avouant enfin.

—« I-Izuku M-Midoriya ! J-Je... Je t'aime ! »

Et voilà... C'était dit, enfin... Et pourtant, ça continuait toujours alors que mes jambes se remettaient à trembler à nouveau, deux fois plus violemment, mes poings se serrant de plus en plus à en faire gémir les muscles de celles-ci.

—« Et... Si ce n'est pas réciproque, comme je m'en doute... Juste... Sors de cette pièce sans te retourner... Fais comme si je n'avais jamais rien dit, oublies mes paroles ! Ça sera plus facile pour moi de tourner la page... »

Je soufflais un petit « _Ton amitié m'est précieuse..._ » tout en ramenant mes bras contre ma poitrine en baissant la tête vers le sol, tremblante désormais comme une feuille alors que mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal. Les larmes amères qui dévalèrent mes joues furent l'élément qui me fit craquer lorsque je remarquais rapidement qu'Izuku n'avait pas bougé, semblant regarder dans le vide derrière moi.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cet étau, je criais malgré moi, alors que je sanglotais.

—« Et bien ! Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ?! Sors d'ici ! » Ma voix montait de plus en plus tandis que je poursuivais. « Passes la porte bon sang ! »

Puis le sentiment de désespoir qui s'insinuait en moi prit totalement le contrôle cette fois-ci alors que je pleurais de plus belle en murmurant piteusement « _Juste... Passes la porte..._ » avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent définitivement.

Les perles salées qui ne cessaient de tracer des sillons sur mon visage m'empêchaient de voir clairement ce qu'il se passa sur le moment, et mon cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté alors qu'un bras ferme passait rapidement autour de ma taille pour me maintenir contre un corps. Mon visage avait rencontré les vêtements sous mes doigts et je reconnus furtivement cette douce odeur délicate avant que l'on me relève délicatement la tête d'une main sous mon menton. Mes sanglots avaient cessé entre temps, car je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver, dans le flou total, seulement, mon cœur déjà bien meurtri, eut la force de battre à tout rompre lorsque je croisais ces pupilles vertes qui me faisaient tant chavirer.

Et le temps sembla se figer pour moi lorsque ses lèvres virent délicatement se poser sur les miennes, me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris qui ne me quittèrent pas lorsqu'il s'écarta de mon visage, m'observant avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues avant de paraître encore plus gêné de ma réaction. Et me maintenant toujours contre lui, Izuku passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux tout en me disant en butant sur les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, un fin sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Ces lèvres qui venaient de rencontrer les miennes quelques secondes auparavant...

—« A-Ah...! S-Si je ne suis pas sorti comme tu l'avais dit, c-c'est parce que j-je t-t'aime aussi [T/P]-chan. Je n'avais juste pas le courage de te le dire car j'avais peur que tu ne me repousses comme tous ceux que tu avais rembarrés... Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir faite pleurer... »

Avais-je seulement bien entendu ce qu'il venait de me dire ?

Mon héros, Deku, lui qui m'avait sauvée il y avait deux bonnes années, m'aimait aussi ?

Izuku partageait réellement mes sentiments ? Je ne rêvais pas, hein ?!

Tandis qu'il passait doucement son pouce sur mes joues pour faire disparaître les traces de larmes puisqu'elles ne coulaient plus, je l'observais bouche-bée, serrant un peu plus son tee-shirt entre mes doigts avant de me remettre à pleurer de plus belle, le faisant sursauter violemment alors que ses yeux m'inspectaient avec inquiétude, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps puisque je m'accrochais littéralement à son cou tout en murmurant à son oreille entre deux crises de larmes, ses mains s'étant déposées sur mon dos et le frottant doucement pour tenter de faire passer mes pleurs.

—« Izuku, je t'aime ! »

Il me serra un peu plus tout contre lui tout en me répondant avec une certaine timidité.

—« M-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, le faisant légèrement paniquer avant que le jeune homme ne m'invite à m'asseoir sur son lit tout en se mettant à côté de moi. Je ne le lâchais vraiment plus, je ne le pouvais pas, tout simplement. J'avais bien trop peur qu'il s'en aille d'un seul coup pour oser séparer mes doigts de son tee-shirt, l'humidifiant à chacune des larmes qui m'échappait encore et encore. Je me sentis légèrement mieux lorsqu'il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose, car tout en passant doucement une main dans mes cheveux, il gloussa.

—« En fait, [T/P]-chan, derrière cette façade détachée, tu es juste trop sensible... C'est adorable ! »

Je reniflais avant de lui murmurer un léger « _C'est pas drôle Izuku..._ » qui le fit sourire avant qu'il ne pose sa tête sur mon épaule droite dans un soupir de contentement que je partageais.


	7. Partie 6

**_Bonjour, bonsoir ! AoYume prête à vous apporter son aide !_**

 ** _Cette partie-ci est la dernière pour cet Os. Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et celle-ci terminera donc_** ** _L'Agence d'Assistance aux Héros_** ** _. J'espère vraiment que cette petite histoire vous aura plu, moi en tout cas, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire tous les jours durant presque deux petites semaines, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était très amusant !_**

 ** _Je voulais finir les évènements lors des aveux, à la fin de la partie précédente. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal, mais finalement, j'ai été un peu embraquée dans ce que j'écrivais et j'ai pondu une dernière partie comme ça, juste pour le petit bonus et à ceux que cela pourrait plaire._**

 ** _Je préviens d'avance, cette partie-ci contiens un_** ** _lemon_** ** _! Alors pour ceux que cela gêne ( et je le comprends parfaitement hein ) vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez vraiment, lire la moitié de cette partie ainsi que le bout de fin. Autrement, restez simplement sur vos position et arrêtez-vous à la partie 5. (Mais je sais que l'Homme est très curieux de nature et que quelques petits courageux viendront lire ce qu'il y a en dessous, je vous avais prévenu ! )_**

 ** _Je précise aussi que c'est mon tout premier lemon et qu'il est fort probable qu'il soit littéralement merdique, ayons le mot sur la situation ! Mais quand bien même s'était extrêmement embarrassant d'écrire cela, ça n'en fait pas moins une petite expérience et peut-être que si jamais j'en écrivais un autre, il serait bien meilleur. (Je dois dire aussi que le personnage d'Izuku n'est pas facile à exploiter seul dans ce genre de circonstance... En fait, j'en sais trop rien, j'ai écrit et c'est tout ! )_**

 ** __**Je remercie celles et ceux qui sont passés voir ce qu'il se passait ici pendant que je publiais petit à petit chacun des morceaux, ainsi que les gentilles personnes qui sont venues poster des reviews, vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a boostée pour finir cette dernière partie. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas vraiment écrire pus là-dessus, quand bien même cette histoire était vraiment plaisante à mettre sur le papier, ou du moins, en des mots. Je ne souhaite pas tant que cela partir dans une fiction sur Boku no Hero Academia car les idées qui ressortent sont très souvent les même (celles qui sont dans ma tête aussi, malheureusement) et que cela ne collerait de tout façon pas avec la continuité de cette histoire. Ainsi, elle s'arrête très probablement définitivement ici !**_ _**

**_Bonjour à toi Paawelll, je sais que tu vas passer dans le coin et je sais pertinemment que tu attendais juste avec impatience cette partie-là ! (D'ailleurs, au passage, nous n'avions toujours pas terminé notre débat sur l'Os. Parce que non, je reste ancrée dans sur mes positions, c'est un simple Os assez grand et non une fiction ! Et comme j'ai grandement la flemme de faire quelque chose de totalement inédit, je vais rester dans la sobriété, c'est un Os ! (en six parties, je le conçois XD ) )_**

 ** _Bref, je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Je serais toujours présente pour répondre à des questions ou tout simplement à des commentaires et j'espère peut-être, vous retrouver sur une autre de mes fiction ou un autre de mes écrits !_**

 ** _AoYume_**

* * *

Deux mois...

Cela faisait maintenant bel et bien deux mois que nous étions ensemble, Izuku et moi.

Deux mois que j'étais littéralement plongée dans un nuage de bonheur et de douceur. Deux mois que je me sentais si bien... Je me demandais parfois comment j'avais fait pour vivre aussi longtemps sans sa présence à mes côtés... Le simple fait qu'il n'y soit pas me mettait dans tous mes états, mais j'arrivais un tant soit peu à me contrôler. J'arrivais à ne pas exploser, jusqu'à ce que je puisse reprendre ma place près de lui...

Izuku et moi étions devenus presque inséparables ! Il était très rare de ne pas nous avoir l'un avec l'autre puisque tous les matins, nous partions tous les deux jusqu'à mon agence, dans laquelle il me laissait avant de venir me récupérer le soir lorsque je sortais, quand bien même nous nous voyions pendant une petite heure le jour même, comme à notre habitude, pour une petite sortie.

L'absence de notre moitié se faisait vraiment ressentir, surtout me concernant. J'avais beaucoup de mal à le laisser partir quand j'arrivais au travail, l'enlaçant sans discontinuité sous les regards amusés de mes collègues dont la plupart étaient féminins puisque les hommes préféraient bouder sur leur clavier pour éviter de se faire du mal en me voyant fondre dans les bras de mon petit ami aux cheveux verts, je supposais... En même temps, je ne me gênais pas vraiment pour l'enlacer comme si ma vie en dépendait tout en lui demandant des petits bisous par de faibles murmures qui le faisait toujours sourire contre mes lèvres avant d'accéder à ma demande.

Mais je devais toujours me résigner à le lâcher avec une plainte, quand bien même j'aurai largement voulu plaquer mon travail quotidien afin de rester accrochée à lui plus longtemps. Seulement, c'était égoïste, et comme je n'arrivais pas vraiment à l'être mais aussi que ma présence était nécessaire pour la sécurité de beaucoup, je finissais toujours par m'écarter de lui après avoir échangé un dernier baiser, dont j'étais devenue tout à fait accro, sous les soupirs que j'entendais derrière moi, pour le voir s'en aller avec un petit sourire sur son magnifique visage dont les joues étaient parsemées de petites tâches de rousseurs adorables et dont les yeux ne cessaient de me fixer, moi, de leur couleur si hypnotisante. Et dans un soupir de dépit, je m'en allais dans mon bureau, les épaules basses sous son manque à mes côtés.

Ce qui devait sûrement beaucoup arranger le personnel de l'agence, devait être le fait que je ne restais plus seule et enfermée à longueur de journée, passant régulièrement chercher une boisson au distributeur ou encore en allant brièvement discuter avec l'un d'eux par simple curiosité. Mind Crash semblait d'ailleurs ravie de ma joie presque quotidienne si on omettait mon air maussade lorsque l'absence d'Izuku se faisait bien trop pesante.

Je n'étais plus aussi asociale maintenant que j'avais Izuku et cela me plaisait presque autant qu'à eux ! Je me rappelais même avoir entendu Fumiko Hitetsu, qui adorait décidément me taquiner sur la présence de mon homme aussi régulièrement dans les locaux, lui murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Sincèrement mec, ne la lâche pas ! Tu nous l'as rendue adorable !_ ». Et en réponse, Izuku lui avait offert un grand sourire qui voulait vraiment tout dire, avant de me réceptionner alors que je lui sautais dans les bras tout en minaudant à ce qu'on aille dévorer quelque chose.

Mais les gens de la A.H n'étaient pas les seuls à être heureux de cette situation, Ochako devait avoir atteint un taux de bonheur et de joie bien supérieur encore...

Nous ne lui avions pas dit immédiatement que nous nous étions mis ensemble, préférant attendre un petit peu histoire de s'y habituer avant de le lui annoncer. Cependant, la discrétion n'était apparemment pas notre fort puisque nous avions complètement oublié de nous cacher à elle lors de la sortie entre amis quotidienne que nous avions faite quelque temps après que mes jambes se soient complètement remises. Ainsi, joyeuse de pouvoir enfin marcher et courir comme je le voulais, je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant à lui sauter au cou en le voyant arriver, faisant allègrement crier la brune dans notre dos alors qu'elle sautillait sur place en nous observant, ses yeux bruns ouverts en grand et dans lesquels brillaient de nombreuses étoiles de satisfaction. Puis avec Izuku, en entendant cela, nous nous étions faits un sourire gêné, conscient que nous venions d'enclencher la bête et qu'elle ne nous lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas exactement tous les détails qui nous avaient mené à ça. Et quand nous lui avions avoué comment tout c'était déroulé quelques jours auparavant, embarrassés et prenant soin de nous tenir l'un proche de l'autre, Ochako avait fièrement mis ses mains sur ses hanches tout en s'écriant que son fabuleux plan avait enfin porté ses fruits. Nous avions soupiré à l'unisson avant de nous mettre à glousser doucement.

Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'elle m'aurait laissée, juste ravie de me voir enfin calée avec quelqu'un, qui n'était autre que son ami ! Mais elle n'eut apparemment pas cette envie car à chacune de nos sorties entre filles, elle ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez concernant l'avancée de notre relation. Et moi, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment tout lui dire à ce niveau-là car ça, c'était entre nous deux, mais mon amie m'avait tellement agacée que j'avais fini par lui avouer que non, nous ne l'avions pas encore fait...

Oui oui, Ochako ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça, c'était vraiment affligeant parfois...

C'était vrai, Izuku et moi n'étions pas allés bien loin en deux mois, profitant de l'impact que l'autre avait sur nos émotions et préférant y aller doucement, car pour moi, c'était bien nouveau et totalement différent de ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon tout premier petit copain. Alors j'en profitais au maximum, savourant à chaque fois le simple fait de pouvoir l'enlacer tendrement contre moi afin de nicher ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur si rassurante, ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire rire doucement à chaque fois avant de faire de même, bien entendu.

Mais quand bien même nous n'étions pas pressés, car je ne pouvais décidément pas voir ma vie sans Izuku maintenant puisqu'il y avait pris une place bien trop importante pour que son départ de celle-ci ne me fasse pas énormément souffrir, si ce n'était pas signer ma perte d'ailleurs, cela n'empêchait pas que certains baisers que nous partagions pouvaient être très langoureux, nous poussant parfois à vouloir penser à aller un peu plus loin. Cependant, nous nous arrêtions toujours un peu avant pour laisser retomber sagement la tension qui était légèrement montée entre nous, tout en nous regardant droit dans les yeux pour faire passer à travers nos pupilles tout ce que l'on ressentait l'un envers l'autre. Tout cela se passait toujours dans l'intimité la plus totale de l'un de nos deux appartements, c'était évident !

Nous avions décidé de passer les caps d'un couple de façon lente et réfléchie, histoire que notre relation ne parte pas en vrille pour une raison quelconque, bien que c'était fort peu probable. Mais nous étions prévenants malgré nous, ne souhaitant définitivement pas voir ce lien si fort qui nous unissait tout le deux, se briser en un rien de temps. Cette pensée me faisait toujours frémir d'angoisse et je n'avais pas pû m'empêcher d'en parler avec lui franchement, mais surtout parce que le vert me connaissait trop bien maintenant pour ne pas s'apercevoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous en avions longuement discuté, nous rassurant mutuellement car au fond, cela l'inquiétait aussi. De ce fait, de simples petits baisers, nous étions passés aux plus approfondis naturellement, avant de nous décider à rester parfois plus longtemps ensemble rien qu'en s'invitant l'un chez l'autre pour arriver parfois à ce que nous y restions la nuit.

Et depuis peu, je n'avais vraiment pas pû y résister, j'avais emménagée chez lui pour le voir encore plus souvent. Son appartement était un véritable paradis pour moi, car Izuku y avait laissé sa marque un peu partout, que ce soit dans les couleurs, l'agencement des meubles ou encore la décoration, et ça me plaisait !

J'avais eu un peu de mal, au début, à le lui demander, ne sachant pas par quel bout prendre le problème, avant de le lui proposer de but en blanc lorsque nous étions tous deux assis au café, partageant une grosse salade de fruits, ce qui lui avait fait lâcher subitement sa cuillère sous la surprise, avant de s'être mis à bafouiller pour me répondre finalement par l'affirmative avec un sourire timide qui me faisait toujours autant craquer.

Et putain, je ne regrettais décidément pas ce choix !

Sincèrement, n'était-ce pas le plus beau des mondes lorsque l'on se réveillait, tendrement enlacée dans une douce étreinte d'Izuku encore endormi à côté de nous ?!

Je pouvais assurer que oui bordel !

Délicatement, je portais sa main droite qui passait juste au-dessus de mon ventre, près de mon visage afin de l'examiner consciencieusement sous toutes les coutures en effleurant de mes doigts fins la surface de sa peau couturée de cicatrices. Izuku m'avait appris qu'elles provenaient toutes d'un combat lors d'un évènement scolaire alors qu'il était encore à Yuei, et m'avait aussi beaucoup de fois rassurée en voyant mon air lorsque je posais indéniablement mes yeux dessus, me disant à quel point il ne les regrettait pas. Car pour lui, c'était le signe évident qu'il avait pû venir en aide à l'un de ses amis.

Sous la nouvelle, j'avais souri doucement, car je savais bien que cela lui ressemblait beaucoup. Le héros était comme ça, mettant sa vie en danger pour les autres à n'importe quel moment et s'était presque totalement brisée la main juste dans le but de voir à nouveau une étincelle d'espérance briller dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, de son adversaire, de son ami... Et c'était pour cela que je l'aimais tant ! Mais pas que, tout me plaisait indéniablement chez lui, c'en était parfois même un peu déboussolant.

Je soupirais doucement d'aise en sentant son autre bras se poser mollement sous ma poitrine afin de me serrer un peu plus contre lui, blottissant alors son visage dans mon cou, toujours aussi endormi, alors que ce geste faisait fleurir un petit sourire sur mon visage. Je délaissais mon observation afin de lier ses doigts lentement aux miens, n'osant pas me retourner entre les draps pour le regarder de peur de le réveiller. Alors je restais silencieuse, sans bouger, le cœur battant lentement au fond de moi, profitant de ce petit moment matinal où je sentais son souffle chaud passer sur la peau de mes épaules, la réchauffant légèrement à chacune de ses expirations, tentant de me rendormir sous sa présence rassurante.

La pointe de ses cheveux verts en bataille me chatouillait parfois la nuque, agrandissant légèrement mon sourire avant que mon ventre ne me rappelle à l'ordre en poussant un furtif grondement qu'il n'entendis pas, heureusement pour moi. Je me serais sentie tellement mal de le réveiller sous les chants de celui-ci. Peut-être même que je me serais cachée sous les draps pour éviter qu'il ne voit de ses yeux verts, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse sous la gêne, avant de se mettre doucement à rire de la situation pour ensuite me déloger de là dans le but de m'enlacer amoureusement. Câlin qui aurait vite fait de me faire littéralement fondre dans ses bras, bien entendu.

Certes, cela aurait été une bonne idée de réveil, seulement, les journées précédentes avaient été très chargées pour lui, alors je voulais qu'Izuku puisse dormir le plus longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. De toute façon, il était certain qu'il serait parfaitement debout lorsque je serais sur le point de partir au travail, voulant ardemment m'y accompagner, quand bien même le lit l'aurait appelé de toutes ses forces.

Retenant un soupir en entendant une nouvelle fois mon estomac me supplier de m'occuper de lui d'un façon un peu plus forte que la première fois, je retirais lentement et avec beaucoup de regrets, les bras d'Izuku qui me tenaient légèrement contre lui, ce qui lui fit pousser inconsciemment une légère plainte qui m'avait figée, craignant l'avoir dérangé. Seulement, voyant son visage toujours aussi mignon alors que mon petit ami dormait encore à poings fermés, la bouche à demi-ouverte, laissant passer son souffle entre ses lèvres si attrayantes, je tâchais de délier nos jambes, les siennes étant sûrement enroulées autour des miennes dans l'optique de me garder plus longtemps près de lui, ce qui me fit glousser discrètement lorsque je sentis un peu de résistance venant de celles-ci.

Quand ce fut mission accomplie, je me hâtais de sortir du lit pour esquiver d'un mouvement simple de la jambe, la poigne qui se refermait dans le vide là où j'étais précédemment tout en entendant un léger grognement plaintif, tandis que le vert se retournait de l'autre côté, sous mon regard sceptique et attendri, avant que je ne me décide enfin à quitter notre chambre pour me diriger jusqu'à la cuisine et me préparer un petit chocolat chaud. Les habitudes ne se perdaient pas voyons !

Je ne tardais pas ensuite, à rejoindre le canapé afin d'allumer la télévision pour y regarder les petites nouvelles avant de zapper sur une série qui sembla attirer mon attention, tout en sirotant avec délice ma boisson chaude, comme à mon habitude. Cependant, quelques minutes après m'y être assise, une tête baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire vint se poser sur mon épaule dans mon dos avant de passer ses bras autour de celles-ci avec une petite moue adorable. Izuku semblait littéralement être tombé du lit et cette vision de lui, encore endormi et tanguant sur ses jambes, des larmes aux coins des yeux à chaque fois qu'il se redressait pour s'étirer faiblement, me faisait toujours sourire doucement. Il était vraiment beau comme ça, portant seulement un short et un tee-shirt, comme moi, en tant que pyjama, dont ce dernier se relevait légèrement pour me dévoiler la peau pâle de sa hanche à chaque fois que ses bras s'élevaient vers le plafond.

J'eus la fugace envie de tâter l'endroit, mais je me retins de justesse en enfonçant à nouveau mon nez dans ma tasse qui me réchauffait agréablement les paumes des mains avant de voir mon petit ami s'avachir à ma droite dans un souffle avant de bailler à nouveau. Il tourna ensuite son regard dans lequel on pouvait encore y voir l'éclat de ce voile de sommeil qui s'accrochait toujours à sa raison tandis qu'il me murmurait d'une petite voix dans l'optique de me faire sentir coupable de sa situation.

—« [T/P]... Tu aurais pû rester un peu plus longtemps... »

D'un coup d'œil, je m'aperçus que mon petit ami avait littéralement la chair de poule, ce qui semblait le rendre légèrement ronchon. Je lui soufflais alors, en déposant ma tasse sur la table basse devant moi.

—« Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que je te sers de bouillotte ? »

Le petit gloussement qui me répondit fit encore une fois naître un faible sourire joyeux et amoureux sur mon visage alors que je m'allongeais légèrement sur le divan tout en lui tendant mes bras dans une invitation muette qu'il comprit immédiatement. Soupirant alors de contentement, Izuku me rejoint rapidement afin de passer ses mains autour de ma taille et de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Je tournais alors mon attention sur l'écran de la télévision qui faisait toujours défiler de nombreuses images, tentant de me concentrer un peu plus sur celle-ci alors que l'une de mes mains passait distraitement entre les mèches vertes de la tignasse de mon petit ami tandis que l'autre restait posée sur son dos, sagement. En fait, il n'y avait pas à dire, n'importe quel réveil avec Izuku était un véritable délice ! Je ne m'empêchais pas de le serrer un peu plus contre mon cœur en sentant son souffle tiède chatouiller le creux de mon coude dénudé.

En seulement quelques instants, la respiration d'Izuku se fit plus profonde et plus régulière, ce qui fit que je ne manquais pas de lui faire remarquer avec un faible rire, que ce n'était plus vraiment le moment de dormir maintenant. Ce à quoi il ne me répondit que par un faible grognement plaintif avant de gigoter légèrement dans le but de se redresser un tout petit peu, histoire de poser délicatement une main sur ma joue. Je croisais alors son regard vert scintillant, puis ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes dans un baiser chaste et très doux qui fit s'emballer mon cœur, manquant de le faire sortir définitivement de ma poitrine, pour qu'ensuite il ne retourne à sa position initiale, confortablement posé contre moi et se rendormant tranquillement tout contre mon corps.

J'eus bien du mal à me défaire de son emprise pour partir au travail lorsque mon heure fut venue, bien que je n'en avais vraiment pas l'envie, souhaitant pouvoir me fondre dans ses bras pendant toute l'éternité entière. Seulement je ne pouvais vraiment pas me le permettre et c'était en râlant presque autant que lui de se faire soutirer à son doux confort, ce qui nous fit finalement beaucoup rire, que nous nous préparions tous deux à endosser à nouveau notre rôle quotidien.

* * *

Ma journée ne fut pas si mouvementée que cela finalement, et je m'ennuyais beaucoup dans mon bureau à regarder vainement l'aiguille de ma montre en espérant qu'elle se mette soudainement à taper un sprint sur le cadrant, histoire que je puisse rapidement retrouver Izuku. Seulement, elle ne semblait définitivement pas prête à m'accorder cette chance et seule Ochako passa sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte menant jusqu'à ma table de travail, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. Bon, au moins, ça avait le mérite de me faire sourire à nouveau et de faire remonter mon moral, bien que j'aurai apprécié voir mon petit ami. Certes, je faisais la mauvaise langue, encore, mais j'appréciais beaucoup aussi mes sorties avec ma meilleure amie, alors je me laissais traîner joyeusement derrière elle tandis qu'elle m'emmenait à nouveau dans un parc non loin, s'approchant d'un vendeur de gaufres dont l'odeur me mit presque instantanément l'eau à la bouche, sous son regard satisfait et amusé.

Et pendant que je savourais mon petit quatre-heures, Ochako n'arrêtait pas de me parler, très probablement déçue que je ne me sois pas laissée aller auprès de son ami. Je lui avais alors jeté un étrange regard lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé si je n'avais pas en fait peur de passer le pas avec lui, ce à quoi je ne me souvenais plus avoir répondu à la négative, faisant apparaître un sourire franc sur son visage rond alors qu'elle m'avait titillée les côtes en me disant que je me faisais réellement désirée à ce niveau-là, pour ensuite me laisser planter devant l'agence en s'en allant, sautillant de joie, alors que je la regardais partir d'un air vague.

Et pour la toute première fois alors que ses paroles revenaient dans mon esprit et parvenaient enfin à mon cerveau, je me mis à rougir comme jamais, les mains sur les joues, alors que je repensais à notre presque discussion sur ce sujet en particulier quelques secondes auparavant. Les fois précédentes, cela ne m'avait pas du tout faite tiquer, car en fait, je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé, préférant que tout se fasse tout seul... Seulement comment allais-je réagir lorsque je me retrouverai devant le fait ? Parce que, avouons-le, Izuku et moi, nous nous arrêtions toujours un peu avant de dépasser la limite du supportable. Celle pour laquelle, si nous la passions, même avec quelques petites minutes de calme, les papillons voleraient toujours au creux de mon ventre, qui se tordrait inlassablement dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Et cela semblait pour le moment nous satisfaire...

Puis une question vint à mon esprit...

Et si en fait, j'étais la seule à ne pas faire un pas dans cette voix-ci ?

Et si Izuku attendait juste que je lui donne le feu vert pour que nous nous lancions dans cette nouvelle expérience ? Après tout, il était très patient avec moi, tout comme je l'étais avec lui. Je commençais à me ronger les ongles sous la pression qu'Ochako venait de me faire voir sans même s'en être rendue compte, me rendant jusqu'à mon bureau, tendue.

Cette pensée me faisait un peu peur... Ça serait ma première fois, et quand bien même j'avais une confiance absolue envers mon petit ami, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me détendre, pensant sans cesse à cette optique-ci, ce qui me faisait encore plus stresser, ne sachant vraiment pas comment tout pourrait se passer, mais aussi, quand cela viendrait. J'étais inconsciente au début, je ne m'en inquiétais pas du tout, mais maintenant...

En fait, j'aurai dû lui répondre par l'affirmative, et je ne m'en rendais compte que quelques heures après...

Je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire... Mais la simple pensée à ce que je perde enfin ma virginité me rendait légèrement nauséeuse.

Puis, je me rappelais de nos nombreux rapprochements très discrets sur ce chemin-ci, lorsque nous nous amusions, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, à faire lentement et délicieusement monter la pression. Cette pensée me fit frémir.

Est-ce que...

Est-ce que je le faisais attendre ?...

—« [T/P] ? » Fit une douce voix que je reconnus parfaitement alors que je me redressais de toute ma hauteur sur mon fauteuil avec un air terriblement embarrassé sur le visage, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à cette silhouette aux cheveux verts qui était venue me chercher.

Je regardais brièvement ma montre avant de siffler de surprise en voyant que c'était le moment pour moi de quitter le boulot, ce qui expliquait la raison de la présence d'Izuku dans mon bureau, à m'observer curieusement tandis que je baissais la tête pour me la prendre doucement dans les mains, légèrement en panique.

Ces pensées avaient tourné si longtemps dans mon esprit que je n'avais même pas pû faire mon travail correctement, faisant passer deux bonnes heures comme si ce n'était que de simples secondes pour me mettre face à l'objet même de toutes ces interrogations et ce stress. J'eus soudainement envie que cette journée ne se soit pas passée, que je me réveille simplement à ses côtés, qu'Ochako ne m'ait pas mise devant la dure réalité et que je ne l'ai pas retournée dans tous les sens au point que mes ongles ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Mais je savais au fond que même si je ne voulais pas penser à cela, un jour ou l'autre, j'aurai été de toute façon mise devant le problème et c'était justement aujourd'hui que c'était tombé...

Mais... Je ne me sentais pas prête maintenant...

Peut-être que je me prenais effectivement la tête pour que dalle et que tout irait merveilleusement bien... Mais c'était dans ma nature, j'avais peur et je craignais pas-dessus tout ce dont je n'avais aucune expérience... Or, ce sujet-ci en faisait parfaitement partie...

S'approchant consciencieusement de moi, Izuku mit sa tête inquiète à ma hauteur pour me demander si j'allais bien, me faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter en lâchant un léger cri de surprise qui le fit froncer furtivement les sourcils, avant de se décaler de moi pour que je puisse me lever.

J'avais besoin de réconfort, maintenant !

Tête baissée, je m'étais approchée de mon petit ami, qui était resté silencieux et lui avais quémandé un câlin tout en brandissant mes bras vers lui, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à accepter en passant les siens autour de moi tout en me rapprochant de lui. Je posais à la fois ma tête contre son cou et mes mains sur son torse avec un soupir de ravissement en sentant sa présence tout contre moi, bougeant brièvement le visage de gauche à droite lorsqu'il me demanda si je voulais lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, frottant allègrement mon nez contre son torse.

Il n'insista pas et aussi délicatement que possible, comme si j'étais devenue aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, il me ramena à l'appartement que nous partagions... À son appartement.

Izuku me laissa m'installer à nouveau sur le canapé, aussi exténuée que si j'avais utilisé mon Alter toute la journée et prit un grand soin de m'apporter un pot de glace qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour ce genre de situation. Je lui offris un petit sourire amusé en le voyant armé de celui-ci et d'une cuillère, ce qui sembla apparemment le rassurer tandis qu'il prenait place à mes côtés et mettait à nouveau la télévision, conscient que si je ne souhaitais rien lui dire, je resterais totalement muette.

Mais il était si prévenant avec moi...

Sans rien dire de plus, je me laissais docilement faire lorsqu'il m'installa entre ses deux jambes afin que je puisse m'appuyer sur lui tout en boulottant allègrement ma crème glacée. Ses bras vinrent enlacer délicatement mon ventre et sa tête se posa sur la mienne.

Nous étions à la fois concentrés sur l'écran, tout proche, et en même temps nous étions si loin l'un de l'autre... Et je le sentis...

Je décidais finalement de poser mon pot tout juste entamé, sur la table basse, afin de me retourner vers lui, entre ses bras qui se desserrèrent juste un peu pour faciliter ma manœuvre. Mes coudes posés délicatement sur ses deux épaules, je l'observais longuement tandis que ses yeux verts avaient rejoints les miens pour faire de même. Une pique me transperça le cœur lorsque j'y discernais, un fin fond de cette couleur si éblouissante, une pointe de tristesse et de crainte, probablement dues au fait que je restais parfaitement silencieuse. Et je me rendis alors compte que toutes mes craintes devaient l'affecter aussi, mais différemment, et comme je ne lui avouais rien, Izuku pouvait décidément s'imaginer bien des choses... Je le savais particulièrement doué pour créer dans son esprit des situations bien improbables, et c'était ce qu'il devait se passer en cet instant précis.

Là, je ne devais pas penser à moi, mais à lui. Je devais impérativement lui retirer ce visage peiné car il me brisait vraiment le cœur, à un point que je n'imaginais même pas possible... J'avais littéralement l'impression de le sentir se fissurer lentement en mon sein et c'était un sentiment qui ne me plaisait vraiment pas.

Je passais délicatement mes mains dans ses cheveux, suivant leur passage et comment ceux-ci bougeaient, avant de les descendre lentement jusqu'à ses joues, dépourvues d'un sourire que j'appréciais tant. Je relevais mon regard vers lui.

—« Izuku... »

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller alors que ses mains passaient sur mon dos dans un intervalle régulier, ce qui m'apaisa encore plus que le petit sourire qu'il m'offrait alors que la joie prenait possession de mon cœur en voyant que son air triste avait disparu. Sous une pulsion et un battement de mon propre cœur, je me penchais encore plus vers lui et murmurais contre ses lèvres un « _Je t'aime tellement..._ » débordant de sentiments à son égard avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Les siennes se mouvaient en accord avec les miennes pendant qu'il me tenait encore plus près de lui, coulant mon corps contre le sien d'une façon qui me fit frémir légèrement sans que je ne puisse me contrôler.

Je l'entendis murmurer un « _Je t'aime aussi._ » avant que nous nous remettions à nous embrasser de plus belle, laissant nos lèvres se rencontrer sans arrêt, faisant monter lentement la pression dans mon bas-ventre. Je l'accueillis presque à bras ouvert, raffolant sa présence alors qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus marquée à mesure que nous approfondissions nos baisers, qui devenaient de plus en plus fiévreux.

Nos deux langues se mirent à danser l'une avec l'autre.

Cette sensation était particulièrement grisante, me faisant totalement oublier les pensées que j'avais précédemment alors que je passais doucement mes mains sur sa mâchoire et sur sa nuque, avant que mes doigts ne viennent encore et encore s'emmêler dans ses cheveux verts qui étaient si doux. Ses propres caresses sur mon dos étaient tendres et pourtant, elles commençaient à me faire frémir délicieusement entre ses bras. Indéniablement, un sentiment encore plus profond et puissant semblait monter en moi. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, c'était impossible maintenant, je le savais parfaitement. Ses lèvres... Sa présence... Son corps... Son souffle tout contre mon visage alors que nous nous regardions avec émerveillement... Tout cela me faisait lentement sombre dans un état second...

Je ne sus pas vraiment comment nous en étions arrivés à cette situation exactement, mais je m'en foutais bien sur le moment, allongée délicieusement sur les draps doux et moelleux de notre lit, dans cette chambre que nous partagions à deux, Izuku juste au-dessus et semblant me dévorer de son regard vert si lumineux en cet instant précis.

Je sentis indéniablement mon bas-ventre se tordre alors qu'une délicate chaleur le parcourait tandis que je passais nerveusement mes doigts dans sa chevelure verte, tout en voulant rapprocher encore et encore son visage près du mien pour de nouveaux mêler nos lèvres en des baisers encore plus passionnés que précédemment, ce qui ne manquait de me faire légèrement frémir de ravissement pendant que ses doigts, tel le toucher d'une ribambelle de plume, passaient lentement et patiemment le long de ma mâchoire avant de continuer leurs caresses sur mes hanches, juste au-dessus le tissu de mon haut. Mais même la présence de celui-ci ne m'empêchait pas de sentir ceux-ci tels de petites décharges électriques.

Nos baisers se firent indéniablement plus pressants et finalement, tandis que je savourais silencieusement le passage de mes doigts fins sur les muscles tendus de son dos, les sentant rouler délicieusement contre mes paumes, Izuku avait délaissé ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Chacun de ses baisers papillons sur la peau nue de cette partie de mon corps me faisait frissonner, telle une douce torture, sans manquer de me faire légèrement haleter alors que je passais indéniablement mes mains sous son tee-shirt, recueillant avec joie les frémissements de son corps au-dessus du mien tandis que celles-ci le parcouraient lentement en long et en large avec un plaisir évident.

Sa peau était chaude, et très douce...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir la douce odeur qui se dégageait des cheveux de mon petit ami avant de me tendre en sentant parfaitement ses doigts à lui filer à leur tour sous mon haut alors qu'un autre doux et délicat baiser se faisait un peu plus insistant sur ma clavicule.

Je le sentis se figer et arrêter tout mouvement, conscient que je n'étais plus aussi détendue que précédemment. Et pour cause, je venais légèrement de reprendre ma raison et tentais de me raisonner en me disant que cela allait définitivement bien plus loin que tout ce que nous avions déjà commencé avant ce jour-là.

Ses prunelles vertes virent rencontrer les miennes, un éclat d'attention et de tendresse scintillants en leurs profondeurs, alors qu'Izuku se redressait pour m'observer en une question muette. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur la peau de ma taille pendant que je me questionnais sur ce que nous allions faire ensuite, la crainte remontant lentement en moi. Seulement, le voir aussi patient, attendant une quelconque réponse de ma part, mais aussi en ressentant à nouveau cette incroyable chaleur qui prenait les rênes dans mon propre corps, je ne pus définitivement pas m'en empêcher, d'une main, je rapprochais à nouveau nos deux visages, sous son regard assistant à tous mes gestes, un regard qui me fit frémir, et je l'embrassais encore, et encore, sans vouloir m'arrêter... Et encore moins quand ses mains reprirent lentement leur montée sur mon ventre avant de se stopper juste en dessous ma poitrine, me faisant haleter entre deux baisers sous les frissons que me procurait leur chaleur.

De moi-même, je lâchais presque à regret la peau de son dos pour lever mes bras tout en lui murmurant tout près de ses lèvres un faible « _Izuku... Retires-le-moi..._ » haché par mon souffle totalement irrégulier.

Je vis ses yeux scintiller tandis qu'il accédait lentement à ma requête avant de sourire doucement en sentant mes propres doigts essayer de lui retirer le sien d'une façon bien maladroite, fiévreuse de pouvoir encore sentir son merveilleux corps sous mes mains. Je lâchais un soupir d'aise quand elles rencontrèrent à nouveau ses muscles, les parcourant à nouveau plus franchement cette fois-ci, avant qu'un plus grand frisson me prenne des pieds à la tête sous les lèvres bien placées d'Izuku qui entreprenait apparemment de me dévorer la nuque et les épaules, ses doigts triturant distraitement l'attache de mon soutien-gorge dans mon dos.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je redressais indéniablement le haut de mon corps afin que celui-ci ne touche plus le matelas, tout en m'aidant de mes bras que je serrais un peu plus fortement autour de ses propres épaules, histoire de lui permettre avec une plus grande facilité à me l'enlever, m'apercevant de ce que je faisais que lorsque ma poitrine découverte rencontra avec délice la peau chaude et délicate de son torse, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire frissonner à nouveau entre ses bras.

Un franc soupir d'aise, qui sembla apparemment lui plaire, franchit mes lèvres, mes yeux mis-clos alors que le vert passait ses doigts avec une certaine volupté, sur ma poitrine, pendant que mes mains ne savaient plus où en donner entre ses mèches vertes bouclées et son buste qui semblait indéniablement m'appeler.

De quoi avais-je peur précédemment déjà ?

Je ne savais plus du tout...

Mon cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté de la réalité alors que mon corps savourait encore et encore les douces caresses qu'il m'offrait, faisant toujours plus monter cette terrible chaleur en moi qui me prenait de plus en plus, me rendant fébrile comme jamais.

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent encore dans un ballet complètement endiablé alors que je soupirais délicieusement contre sa bouche qui semblait esquisser un fin sourire de contentement, avant que sa main ne remonte sur mon genou et y fasse une petite pression. Mais rien que cela, lorsque je la ressentis, elle se répercuta dans tout mon être et je ne pus que délaisser rapidement son corps tout en entendant vaguement mon propre gémissement de frustration tout en l'embrassant encore, avant de déboutonner simplement et avec un empressement certain, le bouton de mon pantacourt noir.

J'observais distraitement le visage d'Izuku alors qu'il ne tardait pas à enlever mon bas avec un faible sourire amusé de ma réaction, les joues légèrement rougies par un embarras certain qui le prenait toujours en tenaille avant qu'il ne tire une petite moue en me voyant le regarder de la sorte, comme si je le redécouvrais encore une nouvelle fois.

Mon cœur rata un battement à sa vue...

Non, tout simplement comme si je tombais amoureuse de lui une seconde fois...

Il était beau...

Izuku était vraiment beau...

Il n'était rien qu'à moi...

Je me redressais de façon à ce que je puisse à nouveau l'embrasser fougueusement tout en passant délicatement mes mains sur son torse divinement sculpté par ses abdos avant de les amener dans une extrême lenteur qui le fit frémir sous mes doigts jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Brisant notre baiser, je relevais indéniablement mes yeux pour rencontrer les siens qui étaient remplis d'une infinie douceur. Je l'avais parfaitement vue... Cette bosse qui déformait son pantalon et je savais aussi parfaitement ce que c'était. Mais mes craintes ne revinrent pas, pas maintenant... Et je ne le voulais pas non plus... Tout ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était de sentir le corps d'Izuku contre le mien, me sentir fondre entre ses bras alors que nous ne ferions très probablement qu'un... Et je savais aussi que c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait.

Au final, il m'avait peut-être attendue...

Peut-être qu'il avait été si patient au point de savoir qu'il me fallait un peu de temps pour me faire à cette potentielle idée...

Mon signal... Il l'attendait encore, et cela se voyait parfaitement au fond de ses yeux verts.

Douceur...

Sa main passa lentement sur ma joue pour me faire un petit sourire contrit, comme s'il était parfaitement conscient de mes pensées... Comme s'il présentait que j'allais vouloir arrêter...

Le voulais-je seulement, tout en sachant ce qui allait arriver par la suite ?

...

Non...

Je passais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son pantalon avant de me faire plus pressée et d'appuyer plus fortement dessus, voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir légèrement de surprise avant qu'il ne se mette à mordre sa lèvre inférieure tout en tournant brièvement le regard. Ça semblait l'embarrasser un peu plus, surtout quand mes doigts, tremblants, défirent la fermeture de son bas, son attention revenant indéniablement sur ma personne tandis que ses joues viraient un peu plus au rouge en voyant mon air sérieux.

Finalement, peut-être même qu'il était tout aussi perdu que moi concernant les désirs de nos propres corps, parce que là, définitivement, cela se voyait vraiment dans nos yeux... Nous nous voulions l'un l'autre, c'était évident. Mais allons-y doucement, c'est bien plus agréable.

Izuku le retira avant de venir s'installer entre mes jambes, tremblant de nervosité tout en fuyant littéralement mon regard, ce qui ne tarda pas à se déteindre aussi sur mon état et je ne souhaitais définitivement pas m'arrêter simplement à ça, mon corps frémissait d'impatience. Mais ne voyant pas vraiment comment m'y prendre pour retrouver ce doux sentiment de tentation, je posais fébrilement mes mains sur mes yeux, une grimace sur le visage.

—« I-Izuku... Ça me terrifie de te voir aussi nerveux... » Soufflais-je entre mes lèvres.

Un faible « _Pardon..._ » arriva à mes oreilles tandis qu'il n'était que prononcé près de mon visage avant qu'une douce présence ne se fasse à nouveau sentir autour de moi tandis que mes lèvres semblaient entamer une nouvelle danse avec celles du vert sans que je ne puisse plus rien contrôler. Un frisson me reprit lorsque ses mains reprirent leurs caresses sur mon corps, passant maintenant de mes jambes, mes bras, à ma poitrine jusqu'à mes cuisses, tout en laissant derrière elle de nombreuses petites décharges électriques dans mon corps qui me firent frissonner.

Avec une certaine appréhension, il retira mes mains de devant mon visage pour m'embrasser à nouveau à pleine bouche, me faisant lâcher un autre soupir de bien être avant que je me mette à haleter un peu plus vite et un peu plus fort lorsque je sentis parfaitement sa main remonter délicatement le long de ma cuisse. Je me sentais définitivement toute chose, sûrement devenue qu'une véritable boule de sentiments, de chaleurs inépuisable et de plaisir.

Et soudainement, son intimité rencontra la mienne à travers nos sous-vêtements...

Ce fut l'électrochoc...

Un frisson intense me parcourut alors que je gémissais sous le plaisir qui me fit légèrement trembler avant de me mettre à haleter lourdement, mes yeux se rouvrant lentement pour observer l'air mitigé sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, sûrement aussi rouge que le mien, qu'il avait baissé sous la sensation que cela nous avait donnée à tous les deux. Notre désir venait d'augmenter encore d'un cran, j'en étais parfaitement consciente et lui aussi apparemment, tellement ses bras tremblaient autour de ma tête, ce qui lui avait permis de s'appuyer. Mais en même temps, le sentiment d'impatience nous prenait en tenaille, le laissant pantois, ses yeux verts déviant vers la droite tout en semblant se demander s'il devait continuer quoique ce soit au prix de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, alors que je me remettais à passer mes mains dans son dos en des gestes lents qui le firent frémir et se décider puisque son corps se rapprocha toujours plus du mien.

Il se mit à bouger délicatement son bassin contre le mien, me faisant ressentir encore plus de décharges dans tout mon corps, mes orteils se contractant sous le plaisir qui s'enroulait indéniablement autour de moi alors que je gémissais doucement son prénom contre ses lèvres qui avaient rejoint les miennes à nouveau, dans le but de cacher les faibles grognements que mon compagnon poussait à chaque fois qu'un frisson intense le prenait suite à la friction de nos deux intimités. Mes mains s'accrochaient à ses épaules vainement, surtout pour éviter que je perde pied dans ces émotions que je n'avais alors jamais ressenti auparavant.

Je ne m'entendis pas pousser une légère plainte lorsqu'Izuku arrêta tout mouvement, ni mes halètements pressants quand il retira mon sous-vêtement, cependant, je sentis parfaitement cette intrusion en moi qui me coupa le souffle alors que je me tendais sous Izuku qui commençait à poser de délicat baisers contre mes lèvres. Un deuxième doigts entra à son tour, ce qui me fit me tendre un peu plus, bien qu'aucune douleur n'était présente, seulement, c'était une sensation particulièrement étrange et cela devait parfaitement se lire dans les plissements distinctifs sur mon front. La troisième qui les rejoignit fut plus douloureux et je serrais sans le vouloir, les bras d'Izuku, témoignant de mon mal être, ce qui le fit se stopper instantanément, son souffle chaud tout contre mon nez et son front désormais posé sur le mien.

La gêne disparut alors quand je reprenais lentement conscience de son corps contre le mien et une chaleur indescriptible me reprit à nouveau de plein fouet et me fit haleter un peu plus fort tandis que sous cette réaction, les doigts de mon petit ami se mouvaient délicatement en moi, ce qui alourdissait indéniablement mon souffle à chaque fois, me sentant de plus en plus fébrile, encore plus emportée dans cette tornade qui se déchaînait en mon sein. Mes hanches frémirent toutes seules, comme mues d'une volonté propre alors qu'elles en quémandaient plus.

La sensation de vide ne me plut pas du tout lorsque Izuku retira ses trois doigts afin de farfouiller distraitement dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, la tête renversée sur mon épaule et les cheveux en bataille autour de son visage que je ne voyais pas. J'entendais sa lourde respiration près de mon oreille et je me rassurais du fait que je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir ainsi... Aussi en manque de cette divine sensation que nous ressentions tous les deux.

Je ne le vis pas enfiler le préservatif qu'il venait de récupérer, après avoir abandonné son caleçon avec le reste de nos affaires, sur le sol de la chambre... Non, la seule chose que je pouvais savoir, c'était que je désirais définitivement plus que ça et qu'il me rejoignait enfin avant qu'une atroce douleur s'empare de moi alors que quelque chose de bien plus gros s'infiltrait à son tour dans mon intimité, me faisant glapir de douleur alors qu'Izuku se figeait littéralement sous le cri. Je sentis ses mains posées sur ma taille trembler furieusement tandis que quelques larmes de douleurs perlaient au coin de mes yeux sous la douleur lancinante qui me parcourait encore.

Le visage blanc comme un linge, de mon petit ami, m'apparut alors que j'ouvrais mes yeux un peu plus franchement pour le regarder. Il semblait littéralement terrifié, très probablement du fait de me faire mal ainsi. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, je le savais bien, cela pouvait arriver que la première pénétration fasse mal, je m'y étais attendue et c'était en partie pour cela que j'avais eu peur au début, quand bien même je savais qu'Izuku serait extrêmement doux, et il me l'avait parfaitement confirmé depuis le début, s'étant presque attendu à ce que je l'arrête à un moment donné.

—« P-Pardon... » Fit-il piteusement en amorçant le geste de se retirer, que je stoppais tout en serrant fermement mes genoux et en passant mes jambes autour de son bassin, les yeux férocement encrés dans les siens ouverts de stupéfaction.

—« Izuku, bon sang, je suis prête ! » Couinais-je malgré-moi. « Alors, vas-y juste doucement, le temps que je m'y habitue... »

Il sembla vouloir répliquer avant de se retenir, réfléchissant pendant de longues secondes à ce qu'il devait vraiment faire. Seulement, je ne pouvais vraiment plus attendre, et quand bien même la douleur était encore un peu présente, elle s'était vachement diminuée et de ce fait, je ne pus empêcher mes hanches à bouger lentement sous ses doigts. Je le regardais alors avec insistance, croisant ses pupilles verts de crainte. Je maintenais l'échange au maximum. Je voulais lui montrer que je ne regretterais rien et puis, de toute façon, qu'il essaie juste de se soutirer à l'emprise de mes jambes ! Je le maintenais bien trop contre moi pour qu'il y arrive sans qu'il n'utilise un peu plus de force, or, il ne le souhaitait vraiment pas.

Izuku commença alors de lents va et vient en moi, me faisant légèrement grimacer sous la pointe de douleur que je ressentais encore tandis que son souffle se faisait plus roque près de mon oreille, sous le plaisir qu'il devait bien ressentir. Seulement, je voyais parfaitement qu'il se sentait coupable... Il pouvait à tout instant prendre son pied, c'était le cas de le dire, et il ne semblait venir à rien pour moi. Cependant, je sentais bien, à chacun de ses mouvements de bassin, que quelque chose de violent montait doucement en moi, très doucement. Ainsi, je ne m'inquiétais plus et attirait l'attention de mon amant qui releva un regard vert empli de tout plein d'émotion que je ne m'attardais pas à lire, juste pour lui offrir le plus beau sourire rassurant et aimant que je pouvais lui faire en cet instant, serrée au creux de ses bras, son corps se mouvant dans le mien, tout deux collés, me rendant presque complète.

Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque nous nous embrassions encore et encore, tandis que je passais fiévreusement mes mains tout le long de son dos à lui en donner des frissons, sa cadence devenant de plus en plus accentuée. Le plaisir monta en moi, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre les gémissements qui commencèrent à sortir d'entre mes lèvres, poussant Izuku à aller un peu plus fort, et plus profondément en moi à chacun de ses coups de butoirs qui devenaient de plus en plus insistants au fur et à mesure que je poussais littéralement la chansonnette sous son corps pendant que sa tête avait à nouveau rejoint mon épaule pour lui permettre de s'y appuyer en poussant de légers halètements de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait décidément plus non plus à dissimuler.

Je m'accrochais fermement à ses épaules pendant que mon corps se cambrait littéralement sous celui de mon petit ami, les yeux écarquillés, sentant mes muscles se ramollir au fur et à mesure que je prenais du plaisir lors de notre ébat, laissant simplement mes jambes avoir de nombreux soubresauts à chaque fois qu'Izuku revenait de plus belle, me faisant allègrement gémir son prénom sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter, quitte à m'en briser la voix. Son odeur m'enivrait littéralement alors que je vis flou, une vague de plaisir s'élevant en mon sein avant de s'abattre sur moi avec une force incalculable qui me fit gémir longuement, les yeux presque complètement fermés, tandis que sous mes doigts, je sentais la tension des muscles d'Izuku se contracter brusquement avant qu'il ne lâche un grondement de plaisir pur qui me fit autant frémir que mon orgasme actuel avant que la tension ne redescende lentement.

Haletants comme jamais, nos regards embués de tout ce que nous venions de partager se croisèrent alors que nos corps frémissaient encore de ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir, tellement c'était surprenant et inattendu. Lentement, nous nous séparions, histoire de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air alors que je voyais Izuku jeter la protection en latex dans la corbeille non loin, avant de venir me rejoindre. Nous nous étions alors enlacés délicatement, tout en reprenant encore et encore notre respiration qui était toujours aussi hachée, allongés tous deux dans le lit.

Si nous avions eu un peu de courage, peut-être que nous serions allés nous passer un peu d'eau sur le corps, afin de nous décrasser un peu. Seulement, cela nous avait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup fatigués et il ne nous avait vraiment pas fallut longtemps avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, toujours nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Je papillonnais des yeux lentement avant de me redresser sur mes coudes pour lancer une grimace aux rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à passer les rideaux et qui m'éblouissaient joyeusement de leur lumière matinale, tout en levant une main pour la porter devant mes yeux dans un grognement de mécontentement. Sentant la forme qui me maintenait contre elle d'un bras tout de même bien musclé, gigoter légèrement dans mon dos, je me tournais doucement entre les draps pour lui faire face et observer avec douceur le visage endormi de mon petit ami, ses cheveux verts toujours aussi en bataille, que j'ébouriffais encore plus lorsque j'y passais les mains avec un amusement certain. Un grondement plaintif et ensommeillé me répondit tandis que ses pupilles vertes se posaient sur moi, avant qu'il ne me fasse un doux sourire en m'enlaçant toujours plus près de lui, posant sa tête dans mon cou avec un soupir d'aise tout en se rendormant.

Nos deux corps, totalement dépourvus de vêtements, se complétaient à la perfection, ce qui me fit pousser un soupir d'aise alors que j'enlaçais à mon tour mon petit ami entre mes bras. Puis, le faisant allègrement sursauter, je me redressais pour m'échapper de son emprise avec un faible rire devant sa mine ensommeillée tout en lui disant, depuis le pas de la porte de la chambre.

—« Izuku, bouges ton cul, faut que l'on se lave en urgence ! »

Je faisais bien référence à notre merveilleuse soirée qui n'avait pas été de tout repos et mon corps réclamait que je le savonne bien et maintenant ! J'eus un sourire en voyant la larve rouler hors du lit uniquement dans le but de m'enlacer en passant ses mains autour de ma taille avant que nous nous dirigions tous deux vers la salle d'eau dont la porte se referma lentement derrière nous.

Comment en étais-je arrivée à côtoyer Izuku Midorya, alias Deku ?

Hum...

Il me semble que tout était parti d'une journée tout à fait banale.

Mais j'étais certaine d'une seule et unique chose !

C'était que je voulais désormais passer ma vie entière avec lui, quand bien même des obstacles diverses et variés se tiendraient face à nous. Je m'en fichais bien de toute façon, tant que je pouvais être indéfiniment à ses côtés, tous m'allait ! Et apparemment, je n'étais décidément pas la seule à penser cela !


End file.
